Last Wish
by LostDownTheRabbitHole
Summary: Three men. One had her. One has her. One wants her. What happens when the one who has everything he could want and more loses it? Can she over come her grief and confusion about wanting someone else? AH/AU BSxJB, BSxMN, BSxEC
1. A Miracle

"**Last Wish"**

**Summary: ****Three men... One had her. One has her. One wants her. What happens when the one who has everything he could want and more loses it? Can she over come her grief and confusion about wanting someone else? Will she give way to the man that gave her pleasure in the past or find out what she can have with someone new? **

**This is AU/AH. There is both Canon and Non-Canon couples in this story. Multiple POV.**

**Chapter 1-A Miracle**

**BPOV**

My feet hurt, my back was killing me, I had just peed for the tenth time of the night and we still had hours of work ahead of us.

I plopped down on the couch of my Seattle hotel room, papers scattering everywhere.

"Edward?"

"Hum?" He popped his head up from the papers he was going over while sitting in the overstuffed arm chair.

"Promise me the next time I say I want to have a baby, I get a surrogate or something. I so can't do this again."

He moved from the chair to the other end of the couch. He pulled up my swollen calves into his lap. He started massaging the tender flesh melting away all the aches and pains. _God, his hands feel good._

"Don't worry. Only three more weeks, then you'll have a beautiful baby boy, and an excuse to take a break. I can't believe you actually made it up here this weekend."

"We need to get this stuff done so I can take some time off. My final draft has to be picture perfect by Monday for Esme." I huffed as the stress of it all was catching up with me.

"Just calm down. Getting yourself all worked up is not good for you or the baby. Besides, we are pretty much done. I can take care of the little stuff we have left. Why don't you go lay down."

"I don't think I can even walk right now. You're making my legs feel like jello, but my back still feels like I'm being stabbed repeatedly." I tried to rub some of the pain away by pinching and kneading the muscles in my lower back.

"How long has your back been hurting like that?" Edward sat straight up on the couch.

"A couple of hours. Why?"

"Hate to tell you this, but it's probably back labor. Didn't you have it last time?"

"Oh hell." I realized I had the same symptoms just before I delivered my little girl just five years before. "I can't have this baby in Seattle. We have the birth plan all set up. This can't happen now."

Just then I felt a swift kick and a gush of fluid. My face scrunched up with the severe pain.

"I'm calling down for a car. I'm taking you to the hospital, now."

Edward got on the phone, and I resigned myself to the fact that my baby was coming whether I wanted him to or not.

**/&/**

"Bells?"

I turned my head to find those familiar green eyes staring at me. "Edward." I smiled as I felt more of the drugs coursing through my veins.

"Feeling better?"

"Much. I need to kiss the guy who invented the epidural."

"That good, huh?" I nodded as I rubbed my belly. "They don't think it'll be much longer. I hope he gets-"

We were interrupted when a doctor entered the room.

"Hello there, little mama."

"Carlisle," I sighed. If I couldn't have my doctor from Forks, at least I knew I would be in good hands with Dr. Cullen.

"I hear we are just about ready to have a baby. You're wanting me to do the honors?"

"I trust you. I don't know any of these other doctors." I felt a slight twinge as another contraction came on.

"Fine, then I would be glad to help." He turned to Edward. "I just need to check her now, so..."

"I'll be right outside." Edward patted my belly before getting up to go out into the hall.

The door opened and a fury of blond hair and blue eyes rushed in.

"Oh, thank God. I made it." He was at my side in seconds. "I thought I was going to miss our little guy's entrance."

"Little Mikey would not make his appearance without his daddy here." I took Mike's hand and brought him down to my belly. "Now that you're here, I'm ready." Mike brought his lips to mine. I savored every one of my husband's kisses as if it was the first.

I turned my head just in time to see Edward give me a weak smile before closing the door.

**/&/**

**EPOV**

The fucking hardest day of my life. I had no right to her, yet, I felt so cheated out of one of the most intimate experiences of her life. Bella giving birth to her son. Not my son, like he had been in so many of my daydreams. He was a new member of the Newton clan, Micheal Alan Newton, Jr. They joked how he was now their little man and her husband, Mike, would be her big man.

Another problem was I actually really liked Mike. He was already an amazing father to their daughter, Jessica. I knew he'd have no problem slipping into the role of father of two. Plus, he supported Bella whole-heartedly. It was that support that lead her to me just six months before.

Bella was an English teacher at Forks High School, living her middle class life in their small town. She and Mike had been married for almost seven years. They had five-year-old Jessica and little Mike on the way.

Bella had always aspired to be more than what she had turned out to be. Her little free time was spent typing away on her laptop, creating a fantasy world of other worldly creatures begging to come to life. She never intended to do anything with her writing, but once her best friend got a hold of it, her greatness was taken out of her hands.

Mary Alice Whitlock, Alice to her friends, was the ying to Bella's yang. Spunky little thing had been gossiping and creating everlasting memories with Bella since the first grade.

The story goes that Alice was babysitting for Jessica one night when she accidentally found Bella's completed manuscript on her laptop with notes on story lines for several more. Alice was transfixed after just the first chapter. When she was caught after Bella and Mike returned that evening, she begged Bella for a copy. That's where I entered the story.

Alice's husband, Jasper, just happened to be the brother-in-law of my brother, Emmett. Rosalie, Emmett's wife and Jasper's sister, got a hold of the manuscript then turned it over to Em and me. We ran our own literary and publicity agency in Seattle along with our mother, Esme, and a dozen other employees.

I joined The Cullen Agency right out of college. It gave way to let Em and I handle the clients while mom got back to her true love, editing. Our clients loved us; it was like one-stop shopping. Bella was no different.

I was transfixed by her character configuration, the tale her story wove made me a part of it from the very beginning. I was on the phone getting her number, while I was typing up a contract, before I had even read past chapter five. It was to be the best thing our little family business had ever been a part of.

The first time I talked to her on the phone, I thought I would actually melt from the dulcet tones of her voice. When I met her in person for the first time to finalize her contract, I fell in love instantly. A love that could never be returned, but I never cared. Being a part of her life and success was enough. At least I thought it was until the day little Mike was born.

I worked with her to release her first novel within two months of signing her. It was heavily publicized and she did a tremendous amount of traveling. All needed to be done in accordance with her pregnancy. It also seemed to be a plus that she was a young mother, with a wonderful family from a small town.

Needless to say, she had quit her teaching job. Mike took leave from the Forks Police Department to be a full-time dad, selfless guy that he was. I became Bella's agent and publicist, spending many hours driving back and forth between Forks and Seattle, even spending a night or two in the Newton's guest room.

The best part of it all was that I was the one who traveled with Bella. Mike always stayed behind to watch after Jessica. I was the lucky one who went with her to all the big cities for book signings and interviews. She put the both of us on the map when she made it onto the New York Times Best Sellers List. In all that time, it just got worse.

Bella was everything I had ever dreamed of in a wife and mother. Beautiful. Brilliant. Selfless. Compassionate. Not to mention sexy as hell, even if she was pregnant. Her smile set my nether regions on fire. One brief whiff of her scent had me hard for hours.

Even though she never said it, I knew I affected her too. Her lovely blush and the way her eyes smiled just for me was proof enough. Yet, she was utterly devoted to her husband and family.

So, there I was typing up little Mike's birth announcement to post on her website while the woman I loved oohed and aahed over her child with another man.

"Hey, Edward?"

I looked up to see Mike, in his proud papa persona, coming over to me in the waiting room.

"What's up? Is Bella doing alright?"

"She's fine. I'm just going down to the gift shop to get a few things then meet Charlie. He's supposed to be here with Jessie in just a little bit." Mike gripped my shoulder firmly before continuing. "Bella's really lucky to have you in her life. I always knew you'd look out for her. Thanks for everything you've done today."

"You're welcome. You know I would do anything for her... for all of your family."

"Why don't you go in. I'll be back in a little while."

"Sure." I gathered up my things and headed off to the room.

I entered after a soft knock to her door. Her mahogany locks were wildly gathered at the nape of her neck. Her deep chocolate eyes full of exhaustion still had the ability to smile for only me.

"Your fans are already sending you well wishes and begging for pictures."

"No pictures of me yet." She gazed at her son asleep in her arms as I took the seat beside her. "The epidural hasn't quite worn off yet, and I have got to take a shower before any flash bulbs make their way in here."

"You're breathtaking. Don't let anyone convince you otherwise."

Her blush graced her cheeks as she took my hand. "I know I've already said this about a million times, but thank you for everything. Not just today, but everyday since we met. This might sound kind of strange, but besides Alice, you've become my best friend. I'm so grateful everyday that you're part of my life."

I knew in what context every word she said was meant, but in my fantasy they meant so much more.

"Other than my family, you've become the person I'm closest to. I'm honored to share any part of your life that I can." I smiled and brought her hand up to my lips to place a kiss on her knuckles as I winked at her.

Little Mike started to squirm in Bella's arms. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Sure." Bella passed the blue bundle to me.

For a moment I got lost in my daydream of holding my own son for the first time. The tuft of blond hair and bright blue eyes definitely brought me back to reality. There was no way anyone would mistake him as mine. I still dreamed of taking him home and changing diapers in the nursery my mom would of helped Bella create. I wouldn't even mind the late night feedings or lack of sleep if Bella was right there with me.

"Edward," Bella's voice whispered.

I looked over to her to find her sleeping with a soft smile upon her lips. My heart speed up with the thought of her dreaming of me too.

About twenty minutes later, the pitter patter of two five-year-olds met my ears.

"Seth, come meet my little brother." Jessica dragged her best friend over in front of my chair. I pulled the blanket down from around his face to show them. "He looks just like me. Daddy, look. He's got yellow hair too."

"I know, baby." Mike entered with Bella's father, Charlie, and Seth's father, the biggest douche bag I'd ever met, Jacob Black.

Why Bella would even let that prick anywhere near her family was beyond my comprehension. He was her ex. Not just ex-boyfriend, her ex-husband. Her high school sweetheart who left her broken, after less than two years of marriage, for Emily, who at the time a seventeen year old girl. Emily ended up marrying him before the ink even dried on his divorce papers with Bella. Eventually, Bella hooked up with Mike ,who'd been one of Jacob's best friends, and then she and Emily ended up getting pregnant at the same time. Jessica and Seth were only a few months apart, and for some strange reason, they were the best of friends. Before Seth was even out of diapers, Jacob got served with divorce papers while Emily frolicked with her new toy, Sam. So Jacob ended up with sole custody and a hankering to have Bella back in his life. Bella being Bella, welcomed him back. I was told Mike was apprehensive at first, but gave in for Bella and the Kid's sake.

Bella woke as Mike laid a kiss on her forehead. "Hey sunshine. Look who came to visit."

Jessica hopped into bed with Bella, as I handed over little Mike to his grandpa. I stood to give Charlie my seat to find Jacob's outstretched hand.

"I hear we have you to thank for getting Bells here so quickly," he uttered as he took my hand for a firm shake.

"Just making sure the newest little Newton arrived in style." I removed my hand from his, wiping my palm off on my jeans.

That was the extent of my interaction with Jacob. Thank fucking God. He went over to give Bella's hand a squeeze.

"Please tell me you left the camera at home, Jake." Bella's words pleaded.

"Nope, it's right here." He patted the bag he had at his side. "I've already gotten calls asking when we'd have something to publish."

"I don't know if I'm going to be up to it any time soon. You can take pictures of Mikey, but let's wait to do the family ones until we get back home."

"Whatever you want, Bells."

I rolled my eyes as Jacob tried to give her his God's gift smile. It was shitty enough that he was her ex-husband, but worse that he was the only photographer she would let near her. He took all he promotional photos and even the one for the jacket cover. I hated spending a minute with the guy, but because of Bella, I bore his existence.

"I better get going. I've got some things to finish up now that my partner is on her official break."

I went to Bella's side, giving Mike a handshake. Bella pulled me down into a tight hug then whispered in my ear. "Come back soon. I want Mikey to get some good bonding time in with his Godfather from the beginning."

I stepped back out of her hug and looked at her and Mike in shock. Mike nodded. "We'd be honored, Edward, if you would be our son's Godfather."

Bella's breathtaking chocolate orbs smiled at me as she squeezed my hand. "I would love to."

**/&/**

**BPOV**

Mikey was only a week old, but we had gotten Father Tom from Queen of Angels to go ahead with the baptism. I knew everyone's schedules would just get worse on down the road, especially Edward's, so I just wanted to get it done.

Alice had been overjoyed when we asked her to be the Godmother. Jessica's Godparents were Mike's younger sister, Angela, and his best friend, Tyler Crowley. So with Mikey, I chose my two best friends.

Mass went quickly that Sunday morning and we were soon standing by the baptismal font. Edward held Mikey while Father Tom blessed him with the holy water. When he started to cry a little while later, he was passed to Alice who had him cooing in no time.

We had a dinner back home to celebrate our little man. Mike was glowing he was so happy to finally have a son. Not that he loved Jessie any less, but Mikey was really the blessing he never knew he wanted.

Everything was falling into place. I had my husband, my children, my father, and my best friends. My career was finally taking off, and I was looking forward to getting my next book published.

"Bella?"

I turned to find Edward's emerald eyes searching mine. He always looked like he was searching for something every time he looked at me. Every once in a while, he'd find what he was looking for and total relaxation would sweep through him.

"Yes, Edward."

"I hate to do this, but, ummm... I have some shop talk to go over with you."

"Go ahead. I'll keep everyone entertained." Mike leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Okay, we'll just be in the office."

Edward followed me into our old formal dinning room that we'd converted into an office. I closed the French doors for a little privacy before I joined Edward on the couch.

"So, what is it?" He looked really nervous for some reason. I really couldn't imagine why.

"It's about chapter seventeen. It just kind of stops, then chapter eighteen starts the next day. I just feel there is no real transition."

"Oh, I thought if you noticed you would have said something by now. There is something missing."

"I thought so."

I walked over to my desk and booted up my computer, pulling up the ten page document that was intended to be the original beginning of chapter eighteen.

"You can read it. I just wasn't sure how it would flow with the rest of the story, that's why I took it out. I know the audience for my work has a very young fan base, so I wasn't sure if it was umm... appropriate." I could feel my face blushing before he even sat down in front of the screen.

I sat back on the couch as I saw many different emotions flow through him. I could swear I even saw a bead of sweat develop on his brow as I bit down on my nails.

He sat back in my desk chair taking a long deep breath. I could no longer imagine what was racing through his mind as he tugged at his bronze mop.

"That was... It..."

"I know. Too much, right?"

"No, of course not. It's just, you're right. It's too explicit for some of our younger readers." I blew out the breath I was holding as he came back to sit on the couch with me. "Becca and Ian are two of my favorite characters and the way you've written their first time together, so much want and longing, it's just perfect."

"You really like it?" I loved writing it. The two characters that I had wanted to weave together since the beginning of the first book having sex for the first time was such a prolific experience for them as well as myself.

"I loved it. Was any of it from a... personal experience?" It was now Edward's turn to blush. Edward and I had never really discussed sex before, but he was my best guy friend, so why shouldn't I.

"Not in real life, but I have had varying fantasies similar for as long as I can remember. Some of it is just being so physically compatible with each other that certain positions can work."

"So you never even tried to do what you wrote on page four?" Edward looked excited yet terrified at the same time with a slight grin trembling across his lips.

"Nope." I popped my 'p'. "I always wanted to, but Jake was really too big and Mike, well, he's just really not into that kind of thing."

"And they're the only people you've been with?"

I knew this was really uncharted territory in our friendship, but for some reason I felt comfortable talking so freely about sex with someone I trusted completely.

"Yep." I knew I had no right to ask what I was thinking, but my deep seeded sex kitten wanted to know. "Have you ever... done page four?"

"I've thought about it, but no. I haven't had anyone to be that compatible with either. I know Em has made me out to be some sort of a man-whore, but I'm really far from it." His head fell back and his eyes concentrated on the ceiling. I noticed his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed hard. "It just seems like when I find a woman I think could be the one, she's a lesbian, celibate, or married." He looked strait into my eyes when he said married. Could he mean me? No, of course not. Edward was my friend. My incredibly hot friend, but friend none the less. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks as I felt a little tingle thinking of him and I on page four.

"Oh." I shook myself out of my thoughts. "I'm sure she's out there. You're way too gorgeous to be alone for long."

"Well." His eyebrows rose practically up to his hairline. "On that note, I have an idea."

"What's that?" I asked as I licked my lips.

"If you think you might be able to come up with some other extra stuff to tuck in here and there, we could release it a few months later as a special edition. That's if Esme and the publisher approve of course."

"Are you serious?" He nodded with a grin from ear to ear. "Oh my God, Edward." I launched myself into his arms. "I have a ton of stuff that would be so awesome." I breathed deeply tiring to contain my excitement. It was the absolutely wrong thing to do. I took in Edward's scent and became almost faint. I pulled away weakly.

Edward lifted his hand up to my cheek to tuck a piece of my stray hair behind my ear. "I'll make it happen."

Oh, I'm so going to hell.


	2. One Breath

Chapter 1 Summary: Bella goes into labor while in Seattle with Edward. Mike arrives just in time for Mikey's birth. Edward explains how he feels about Bella. Bella and Mike ask Edward to be little Mike's godfather. After the baptism, Edward confronts Bella about what is missing from her latest manuscript.

Chapter 2-One Breath

**EPOV**

I was finally all moved in. My dream house with my home office, a huge music room, and even my own man cave, yet, no one to share it with. As I moved my things into each room, I unconsciously thought about what Bella would think. Would she like the colors? Was the furniture something she would have picked?

I sat aimlessly tapping at the piano keys in the music room, trying to convince myself to stop with my fucking pathetic delusions, when my mother came in.

"Baby boy, what's got you so down?" She sat down next to me on the piano bench.

"I can't." I hadn't told anyone about my obsession with Bella.

"I know it's eating you up inside. You've been distraught for weeks. Now, on the day you have been waiting for, you're more miserable than ever. Please... let me help you."

I let out a slow breath, my heart still beating furiously. If I was going to let it go, I had to talk about it. "It's Bella."

I felt her rubbing my back soothingly up and down. "I had an inkling."

I brought the cover down over the keys then put my forehead down against it. "Has it really been that obvious?"

"A mother just knows. I don't think anyone else suspects." I brought myself up to to my mother's smiling face. "I love you, honey. You're my baby, and I know when I see love in your eyes. I completely understand how you could fall for Bella without meaning to. I know I care about her way more than any of our other clients. She's like a daughter to me."

"What do I do?"

"The only thing you can. Be her friend and be a special part of her life. You have a big heart and I'm sure even though Bella has a strong hold on it now, there's someone out there that can find their way in."

"Thanks, mom." She brought me into her arms and held me tight.

I knew she was right. I would just be her friend, it would hurt like hell, but I'd move on.

**/&/**

**BPOV**

"I got a clean bill and the all clear." Mike was nipping at my neck as I finished up the dinner dishes.

"I'll go put the kids down. Meet me in ten. No clothes required." He smacked my ass before making his way out of the kitchen.

I felt a rush of excitement course through me. The last time we had sex was six weeks before Mikey was born. From the day I got pregnant, my hormones made me hornier than a seventeen year old boy on prom night. The last twelve weeks had been full of only cuddling and soft gentle kisses. Now that my doctor had given me the go ahead, I felt like grabbing Mike, and making him fuck me up against the kitchen wall. He would never, he just didn't have that kind of passion in him. I was hoping the weeks of no nookie would bring him to the brink of desperation and just take what he wanted.

I made my way to the bedroom and stripped. I pulled out the box of condoms and KY I had got at the drugstore that morning. I laid out on the bed, my hair fanned out behind my head.

Mike walked in and quickly locked the door behind him. Before I could even blink, he was naked and jumping into bed with me.

"I missed you," he cooed, before devouring my neck.

"God. I missed you, too." I began to moan as he took one of my nipples in his mouth and sucked hard. "Fuck. Just like that."

"You taste so good. Your skin is delicious." He made his way down my body until he stopped between my legs. "And you smell amazing." He dove in, tasting me, and made me remember what I'd been missing for three fucking months.

Before I could fall over the edge, I grabbed his head, pulling him up to me. "The stuff is on the nightstand." He ripped the box open and had the condom on in two seconds flat.

"Fuck," Mike groaned as he entered me swiftly.

"Yes." That was what I'd been waiting for. He quickly got a strong, hard rhythm going. The pain was minimal at first, then the pleasure took over. He pounded into me like he truly never had before. I couldn't hold myself back, my orgasm took over. He had me riding the waves as he emptied all he had.

He moved to lay beside me as I could hear the two of us try to regulate our breathing.

"What was that?" I didn't mean to say it out loud, but oops.

"I missed my wife." He snuggled into me lying his cheek on my bare chest. "We've got two kids now and the chances are going to be few and far between. I've got to make the most of every second of naked time." His fingertips grazed across my newly slimmed belly.

"I love you."

I felt a tear slip from my eye as my hand slipped through his golden strands. "I love you, too, Mike. So much."

**/&/**

**EPOV**

Even though I never really wanted it to happen, I started dating again. Tons of first dates set up by the social butterfly that was my sister-in-law, Rosalie. Blondes and brunettes, tall and slender, short and petite, but none of them were Bella. Then at the beginning of October, Rosalie swore she had the perfect woman for me.

Two minutes into the date, I knew what a mistake it was. She was vapid, self-centered, and frankly a bitch. I didn't understand women who though just because they were beautiful, we should fall at their feet, and fuck them till they forgot their name.

She was rude to every person we came in contact with. She ordered her dinner like the waiter was a two-year-old, explaining how she even wanted it arranged on her plate. Then she would turn to me and give me a sickeningly sweet smile.

"So, Edward. Read any good books lately?" She giggled at her attempt to poke fun at my profession.

"Yes, I have, Lauren." Even her name made the bile burn my throat. I was going to kill Rosalie for setting us up.

"Rose told me you guys represent Bella Swan."

"Yes, I do." Even on the date from hell I couldn't escape her.

"Wow. That's amazing. I can't wait for the next book to come out. You've read it, haven't you?"

"Yes. You should go ahead and reserve a copy before they sell out." I speared my red skinned potato with my fork.

"I already have. She seems so down to earth. Is she really like that?"

I dropped my fork before taking a deep breath. "She's amazing. She's smart, funny, but most of all she's an incredible... wife and mother." The word wife stuck in my throat. _Not my wife._

"I don't know about the whole mother thing, but I saw pictures of her husband, and he is fine." She licked her lips. "Not as fine as you, but a nice cut of meat."

I laughed. I needed out immediately.

Within twenty minutes, I had paid the bill and shoved her into a cab. I couldn't even fathom driving her home.

I was about to reach my car when my cell phone rang. It was a Seattle number, but I didn't recognize it.

"Hello?"

"Edward?" I could tell something was wrong by the sound of her voice.

"Bella, what's wrong? Where are you?"

"I'm at Seattle Grace." _My father's hospital?_ "It's Mike... Edward... can you come?"

"I can be there in ten minutes. What floor are you on?"

"We're in the adult ICU. I don't have Esme's number. Can you call her for me? I'll explain everything." She let out a horrible, gut wrenching sob. "Not over the phone."

"I'll be there soon. Just hold tight." I hung up my phone and immediately dialed my mother.

Esme and I met Bella in the ICU waiting room where she began sobbing into my mother's arms.

"He was fixing the fence out back with Tyler, when he started complaining of a headache and then he suddenly collapsed." She sniffled as she tried to get a hold of herself. "They did the MRI in Forks and found the brain tumor. They flew us here because they said if surgery could be done, we didn't have much time."

"Bella?" I ran my hand up and down her back. "What can we do?"

She turned to me with tear filled eyes. "Help me figure out how to say goodbye to my husband."

"But... I thought you said they could do surgery."

"The neurosurgeon gives him about a ten percent chance that he would come out of surgery, and less than five that he would fully recover. That is if they can even get to it. Mike..." She swallowed back a sob when she said his name. "He says he can't live like that. He doesn't want that to be the only way Mikey will know him."

"Bella, sweetheart. We are here for whatever you need. We love you so much." I just nodded at my mother's declaration.

"I know. Thanks." She brought a tissue to her nose and blew. She smiled at the noises she made which hurt my heart even more. "Mike asked me to send you back when you got here."

I gazed at her in confusion. "Just me?"

"That's what he said. Just go to the nurse's station, they'll show you back."

I finished rubbing her back and nodded to my mother knowing she would take care of Bella as if she were her own daughter. I left them and descended upon Mike's bedside.

He had monitors recording all his functions and an oxygen tube under his nose. His eyes lifted wearily as I sat down next to him.

"How is she?"

I instantly knew who he meant. "Honestly, I think she's falling apart." It hurt every part of my being that they were going through that and I had no control over anything.

"I know, that's where you come in."

God, why did those two confuse me so much? "How so?"

"You're not just Mikey's godfather, you're part of our family. You're one of our closest friends. I need to know you'll be there for them when I'm gone."

"Of course."

"I knew you would say that."

I nodded and let my eyes fall to my lap.

"I'm not an idiot, Edward. I see the way you look at her." I looked up to him to rebuke, but he cut me off lifting his hand. "If it's not me, I'm glad it can be someone I know and trust. Just make her happy and take care of my children."

"I will. I'll make sure they never forget you."

"Thank you, Edward. You don't know how much peace it brings me to know they'll be taken care of."

I didn't know what to say. Mike laid in that bed, facing his own demise, telling me to love and care for his wife and children. I was shocked beyond belief and felt like a complete shit for being the least bit excited to have my dreams come true.

**/&/**

**BPOV**

Everyday I had left with Mike was a precious one. Esme was a godsend watching the kids so I could spend time with Mike. Edward was keeping me together, holding me, letting me cry every moment I was away from Mike. Alice and Angela were doing what they could, but for some reason only God knew, Edward was the only one who gave me any comfort.

Mike and I would read and laugh together. I brought my laptop so we could go through some photos. Mike wanted to make the kids each a special album with his memories written down with each photo. We had so much fun going through all of our fondest memories. We both admitted to how lucky we were to have the time we did together and made two beautiful children because of it.

We went through all our legal stuff, his will, and life insurance. He even planned his funeral. He wanted a big party to celebrate everything we had.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me, you know?"

I curled up in the crook of his neck while we laid together on his hospital bed. "I don't know about that."

"You are. You've given me seven amazing years I never thought I would ever have. You know I thought I would be the forever bachelor. I hated to see how Jake hurt you, but it brought us together. I love you, always. Don't ever forget that, but..."

"But?" I lifted my head to look in his watery blue eyes.

"You're still young and so beautiful. I want you to be happy. I know you could never find anyone as good as me, but I don't want you pining for the rest of your life."

"Are you saying you want me to date after you're...?" I choked myself up, not able to think the words, let alone say them.

"I'm saying... I know there is someone out there who can love you and be your partner in life. Someone who will love our children and give them everything he can."

I gave out a small laugh as I wiped my face on his hospital gown. "And I suppose you know exactly who my next husband should be."

He brought my chin up to look in his eyes. "You know he loves you. If he would have met you first, I'm sure I wouldn't have even been a blip on your radar."

"Don't say that. I love you, so much."

"I know you do, Sunshine." He patted down my hair and kissed my forehead. "But I know you'll all be safe with Edward. He promised me."

I looked to him again. "You talked to him about this?"

"Yes, but don't get mad, Bells."

"I'm not mad. It's just a little bit strange that you basically asked Edward to marry me." I couldn't believe what I was saying, what I was hearing. Mike wanted me to be with Edward.

"I'm not saying marry the guy tomorrow, but... just think about it."

I couldn't lie to myself about thinking of being with Edward romantically, but I loved Mike too much to ever act on any of those feelings.

"All I want right now is to spend as much time as I can in my husband's arms."

"I can do that." I snuggled back into him as he wrapped his arms around me. "This is my heaven."

I felt another tear slip from my eye as I held onto him as tight as I could.

**/&/**

"Mrs. Newton?" I heard the soft voice of Mike's nurse.

I pulled my head up from where it was lying on Mike's chest. As I rose, I noticed Mike wasn't breathing. He was gone. The tears slipped silently down my face as I turned to give my husband one last kiss.

"I'm so sorry."

All I could do was nod as I stood at his bedside. I knew it was coming, but having it happen, trying to breathe when he couldn't anymore was a completely different story.

"We'll need to call the doctor then get a hold of the coroner."

"I've already talked with a funeral home." I pulled a tissue out of my pocket and brought to my eye. "They will be transporting him back to Forks."

"Why don't you give me a few minutes to do what I need to do and get the doctor in here, then I'll come get you. Can you make it to the waiting room?"

"Yes. Thank you." I turned to caress Mike's cheek and run my fingers through his hair. I nodded back at the nurse and made my way into the hallway.

I was making my way to the waiting room when I heard my name.

I barely registered the arms wrapping around me. I just took in the scent that could only be Jake's.

"What are you doing here?" I asked into his chest.

"I thought you might need me. Seth is with Alice at the Cullen's, with the kids."

I let out a strangled sob. "How am I going to tell Jessie?"

"Tell Jessie?"

I pulled back and looked into the deep brown pools that made Jake, well Jake. "He's gone. It just happened."

"Oh, Bells." He put his hands on both of my cheeks and pressed his soft lips against my forehead. "Whatever you need, I'm here. I love you and will do anything to help."

I backed away from him. "It's a little late, don't you think."

"What?"

"I know you've said leaving me was a huge mistake, but you can't keep telling me you love me. For God's sake, Jake, my husband just died! The husband that I loved and adored, that loved and adored me. So don't go making me promises you know you'll never keep! I can't handle it now."

"Bells." He began rubbing my arms, but I shook him off.

"I can't, don't you see. You lost the right to my love a long time ago!" I found the nearest wall and slid down it to the floor while beginning to sob.

I could see Jake rake his hands through his hair as he backed up to the opposite wall. Hurt would never describe the pain that shown on his face.

I pulled my knees to my chest, resting my arms and forehead against them.

Only moments later, I felt a strong arm hook under my knees and another go around my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me up. I took in the strong scent that always calmed me.

"Edward."

"I'm here now. I'm not going to let him hurt you."

Edward carried me down to the deserted waiting room. He laid me down on the couch and knelt down beside me.

"I know there is probably nothing that can make it better right now, but how about some coffee?"

"Two sugars?"

"Yes, two sugars." He wiped my brow before he went to the coffee pot a few feet away.

I sat up. so he could put the cup in my hands. My mind began to drift back to Mike's last request.

_"You know he loves you."_

_"You'll be safe with Edward."_

I knew everything he said was true. I had never encouraged Edward, but somehow I think I'd always known how he felt about me. He would take care of me in the times when I wouldn't be able to take care of myself. He would love me, but all I could think about was getting through the night when the world would find out my husband had died.


	3. The End of the Beginning

Chapter 3-End of the Beginning

**EPOV**

The days after Mike's death left me in sort of a heavy fog. I stayed in Forks with Bella to help her and Angela with all the funeral arrangements. Alice was busy trying to keep the nights calm for Bella, going to Mikey whenever he woke. I had helped Jessie calm down after several nightmares she had by reading to her or just humming her to sleep.

A soft knock came at the guest room door. "Come in," I answered as I finished tying my black silk tie.

"Edward?" The soft voice of the mini Bella wafted into the room. Jessie tiptoed in, her mahogany waves that were gathered at the nape of her neck flowed down the back of her black velvet dress.

"Hey there."

She jumped up on the bed, then sat Indian style. "Are you ready?" She asked with a quivering lip.

"Yep. Looks like you are too. You look very beautiful, Jessica." I smiled as I sat down next to her.

"I thought Daddy would like this dress."

"I'm sure he thinks it's beautiful."

"He's gonna watch over us from heaven. That's what Mommy says."

I brought my arm around her and she crawled up into my lap. "Mommy is right. Your Daddy loves you very much and is going to watch over you wherever you are."

"I miss him." She wrapped her arms around my neck and snuggled into my chest.

"Me too." I did. I really did for all of them. My feelings for Bella aside, no one deserved to lose a husband the way Bella did. I hoped she was strong enough to make it through all that was ahead of her. Not just all the emotional stuff she would have to deal with, but the public as well. We'd put everything on hold until Bella decided she was ready.

As I held Jessie, I was brought back to what Mike had asked me. I knew I would do anything and everything to help Bella get through whatever she needed. I wasn't sure there was room for me in her heart like Mike wanted. I could wait though. I'd wait forever for her.

**/&/**

**BPOV**

"Yea, though I walk through the shadow of death, I will fear no evil; for though art with me, thy rod and thy staff they comfort me."

I heard the words Father Tom was saying. I could hear the voices of the choir wafting throughout the packed church. I could feel Mikey wiggling in my arms. I relaxed at the feeling of Edward taking the tense knots out of my neck while sitting in the pew behind me. Yet, I still couldn't believe I was there. Saying goodbye to the man I loved for almost a decade. The father of my children.

"Micheal," I whispered as a silent tear slipped down my cheek.

My father draped his arm around my shoulders. He was never very affectionate, but in the past few days he had been one of my rocks. Holding me up when I thought I would fall. Giving me strength when I thought I had none.

He continued to have his arm around me as we walked down the aisle after the casket. Emmett, Jasper, Tyler, and Edward were the putting the casket into the hearse when I felt the tap at my shoulder. I turned to see a face I had hoped I'd never see again.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I felt my father's grip tighten as his teeth clenched. Mikey even noticed the discomfort and wiggled in my arms.

"I wanted to be here for you and the kids. I thought maybe you could use your mother now."

"I haven't needed you in ten years, what makes you think I'd want you now?"

"I think you should just leave, Renee. This is hard enough on Bella without you here."

Mikey wiggled a little more then began to cry. "Oh baby, you're hungry aren't you."

"I'll take him." Edward came up with Mikey's diaper bag slung over his shoulder and arms stretched out.

I handed my screaming little man over. "There's a six ounce bottle made up in the bag. If you need more, there is water and powder in there too."

"I know the drill, Bells. I'll meet you all at the limo when I'm done."

I smiled as Edward patted Mikey on the back calming him slightly as they went back into the church.

I turned to face my mother once again. "I need to concentrate on my children right now. I don't have time to deal with your baggage. I know losing your husband is not that big a deal to you since you walked away so easily."

"Bella, please..."

"No. I don't want you here. If I ever need you, which I won't, I will call you."

Just then Jessie came up with Esme. "Mommy can I ride with Esme and Carlisle home?"

"Sure, baby. Thank you, Esme." She brought me into the kind of hug a real mother would give to her grieving daughter.

"I love you, Bella. I'm here."

"I know." I pulled back and smiled. I leaned down and gave Jessie a kiss before she pulled her grandpa down for one. Jessie walked hand in hand with Esme until they reached Carlisle at their car.

I turned back to my mother who was still standing there, receiving hateful glares from my father. "How did you even find out? I thought you were living in Florida now?"

"I am. I was watching the news, then Entertainment Tonight came on. They had a story about how your second book release had been pushed back due to the loss of your husband. I got on a plane last night."

She had heard about my career, my new found wealth, not really the part about my dead husband. "I can't deal with you right now. I need to bury my husband." My father's arm slid off my shoulder and took my hand in his.

"I'm staying at the Inn in Forks. Please call me."

I sighed heavily. She wasn't my mother in a real sense, but she did give birth to me and acted like she gave a crap for at least eighteen years of my life. So, I guess an hour or two wouldn't hurt. "I'll call tomorrow." With that, I walked with my dad back to the limo.

He got in while I tried to compose myself. I felt a soft warmth radiate throughout my body before he was at my side. I looked over to find Edward with Mikey sleeping in his arms.

"He was just tired. I swayed him for a minute and he fell right to sleep."

I smiled as I caressed Mikey's brow. "Thank you, not just for today. I'm not sure I'd know what to do without."

"Good thing you won't ever have to find out." His crooked grin came out in full force.

"Is that a fact?"

He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "It's a fact," he whispered.

I couldn't tell if it was the chill of the October wind or the heat from his breath, but the skin on the entire left side of my body puckered with goosebumps. I began to wonder again if Mike was right about Edward. I shook the thought from my mind for the time being as I was ushered into the limo bound for the cemetery in Forks.

**/&/**

After a tearful goodbye at the cemetery, we had a dinner at our house. It seemed as though the entire town was there. My father and Mike's dad, Alan, were making sure no reporters or camera crews slipped in. I had scheduled an interview for later that week. I would deal with the questions then.

Too many condolences were passed on to me. I didn't think Angela nor I could take another one, until I saw him.

"Ben Cheney? Oh my God." I pulled my husband's childhood best friend into my arms.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry I haven't been around."

"Mike had said he heard from you but never got to explain. I asked Tyler, but he didn't know anything."

"I just moved to Port Angeles. I joined the Sheriff's Department."

"Wow, that's so weird." I grabbed Angela out of the conversation she was having will great aunt Millie. "Angela is an EMT in Port Angeles. You remember Angela, don't you, Ben?"

"Who could forget little Angie?" Ben pulled Angela into a hug. Angela melted into Ben's arms after the shock of being held by her first crush wore off, I was sure.

"It's really good to see you, Ben. It's been a long time." She tucked her hair behind her ear, a nervous habit I thought she might have picked up from me.

"You two should really catch up. I'm sure your paths will be crossing a lot now." I raised my eyebrows to my sister-in-law.

"That would be great. You want to go out back for awhile?" Ben held out his hand to her.

"Sure." She turned to me. "You'll know where to find me."

"It'll be fine. Go." I ushered the two of them out of the house like the little matchmaker I had just become. Hopefully they would be the something good that would come out of the day.

"Is that Ben I just saw?"

I turned to see Jake looking intently at me. I hadn't spoken to him since the day Mike died.

"Ya."

His fingers dug into his pants pockets while he rolled back on his heals. I knew he was nervous, he probably thought I would tear his head off again.

"I almost didn't come today."

"Jake, I-"

"No," he raised his hand in protest. "You were right. I've fucked up this between you and I so badly, I don't know how to start over. You've always been in my heart, Bells. My filter has just been broken and I say stupid shit. Just tell me what I can do to make it better?"

I looked at him and sighed. "I really need my friends now. Only God knows why, but you are still one of them. I'm sorry I lashed out the way I did, but you understand, right?"

"I do." He took my hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss.

"Why don't you and Seth come for dinner tomorrow. Jessie really needs him right now."

"Sure thing, Bells. I should go make sure they're not destroying their clothes." He gave me a peck on the cheek before heading out to find our two little trouble makers.

I slunk down on the couch, exhausted. The sudden dip in the couch next to me brought on the warmth again.

"You two made up, I see."

"I suppose." I turned to see Edward downing the remaining Whiskey from his glass.

"Edward-" I was about to question his unusual drinking habits.

"He moves fast. I'll give him that. But going after the widow at the funeral is in bad taste."

"We're just friends."

"Bella," he turned to me and took both of my hands in his. "I know what a man looks like when he wants someone and Jacob Black wants you. Just let me know when the wedding is so I can send out the press release."

"There will be no more weddings between Jake and I. I have no intention of hooking my wagon back up to him." I looked Edward straight into his drunken emerald eyes. "Mike wouldn't approved."

"And that's the reason you won't?"

"No... not the only reason." I felt the blush slowly creeping from my collarbones up to my cheeks.

"I see." Edward relaxed a little back into the couch.

We hadn't talked about Mike's request. I didn't think he even knew Mike had mentioned it to me. It was just something I couldn't get out of my head. I knew Edward cared about me as I did for him. Of course I was attracted to him. What breathing female wouldn't be. There was more though. There was always this itch I had felt around Edward that I could never scratch. Was it because I wanted more with him but wouldn't ever break my commitment to Mike? I wasn't sure, but Mike wanted me to be happy. He wanted me to be with Edward, but I wasn't exactly sure if that was possible.

"When are you going back to Seattle?"

"Uh..." He pinched the bridge of his nose in thought. "Tomorrow. I have a meeting with the supposed next James Patterson day after tomorrow."

"I don't want you to go." I bumped his shoulder with mine.

"I don't want to either, but I have to. I'm going to have to give my secretary a huge bonus as is for everything she's had to deal with this week." He crushed some of the ice left in his glass with his teeth.

"Well, when we publish the next book you'll be too busy with me to have any other clients."

"I wish," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just hate to leave you guys. I'll be back at the end of the week when you do the interview with Elizabeth Vargas."

"Ya, I almost forgot about that." I sat forward and put my head in my hands. I felt Edward running his palm soothingly up and down my spine. Tingles shot throughout my body. It felt amazing. The kind of amazing one should most definitely not be feeling on the day of her own husband's funeral.

"You'll be fine. I'll be right here with you."

I turned and looked back at his chiseled jaw. My fingers fluttered, aching to touch it. I couldn't though. A few days away from him would do me good. I needed to get used to life on my own, without Edward there for me every morning, noon, and night.

"I'll miss you... and Jessie and Mikey, they'll miss you, too."

"I'll be back Friday and I'll be calling so often you'll get annoyed I'm sure."

"Never." I would never tire of hearing his velvet voice.

**/&/**

After every one was tucked in for the night, I laid in bed thinking about how to go on with my life without Mike in it. Jessie would need to go back to school when she was ready. I would have to finish the proofs the publisher had sent me and gear up for the promotional tour. I would have to figure out if I could take the kids with me. I would be traveling between the east and west coasts doing interviews, then book readings and signings once it was released. We had planned on releasing the book just after Thanksgiving, then the special edition in the spring some time. Traveling would be a good distraction, but I wasn't sure how good it would be on the kids. I would have to hire a nanny that could travel with us. I wasn't looking forward to that. I was sure I could make arrangements for Jessie to have her schoolwork with her and get it back to her teacher, but I didn't want her out for too long. Maybe I could get Edward to push the release to mid-December so she would only miss about a week of school. Then we could do the special edition tour in the summer.

So I pretty much decided I needed to firm up the release and interview dates with Edward. Then to hire a nanny. Then talk with Jessie's teacher. It was a step in the right direction. I had things to focus on, plans to follow through with.

I could do it. I'd have help. Alice, my dad, Angela, Jake, and Edward. Edward... what part would he play? Friend? Agent? Lover? Why was I even thinking that way? Why did Mike have to place the seed in my brain?

"Micheal, what do I do?" I wiped a tear from my cheek. "I promised to be yours for the rest of my life. How is it okay to go on without you? With Edward?" I grabbed a tissue and dabbed under my eyes. "He's been wonderful. Magnificent even. I feel safe when he's around. I feel whole. It seems now I can feel him walk into a room before I can even see him. I feel warmth spread throughout my entire being. What does it mean? Is it okay to feel this way just hours after we laid you to rest?" I choked on a sob that was threatening to release. "I want you. I miss you, but I know deep down you're never coming back. My heart aches so badly for both of you. My brain knows it will be okay, but I just can't go start something with Edward. Not now. What do I do?" I curled myself around my body pillow, willing the darkness to overcome me and bring me a dreamless sleep.

**/&/**

**EPOV**

I heard her crying again. I was about to knock on her door when I heard her whisper his name. She started talking to him as if he were right next to her. Then she started talking about me, her feelings for me. It became painfully obvious that she had feelings for me too, but the guilt of Mike's death was weighing on her heart.

I placed my palm on her door, promising to be there for her. I wouldn't push. I could be patient. I knew we could be together... someday.

**/&/**

**Angela's POV**

I stretched out on the full sized bed in the basement of my brother's house. I guess I should call it Bella's house, but it didn't really matter. It would always be Mike's home to me.

I knew that day would be a turning point in my life. I had made some decisions that I would have to discuss with Bella. Hopefully she wouldn't shut me out. I knew we were both grieving. Hopefully we'd be able to help each other.

I made my way up to the kitchen to find Jessie sitting in Edward's lap while he drank a cup of coffee.

"Morning," he offered.

"Morning." I went and gave Jessie a kiss on the forehead. "Where's Bella?"

"She's giving Mikey a bath. I think she's going to go talk to her mom after a while." He shook his head from side to side.

"I can't believe she could even think of showing her face." I grabbed a mug from the cabinet and filled it with coffee. "I don't think Bella had even seen her in three years until yesterday."

"She told me they didn't get along, but not really why." He looked to me for answers as Jessie started coloring in the book in front of her.

"Jake proposed when they were seniors and they agreed to get married before heading to U-Dub that next fall. Renee was livid. She was sure Bella would end up pregnant and stuck just like she had been. She admitted she regretted marrying Charlie and having Bella when she was so young. It killed Charlie to hear how much she'd hated her life all those years. I heard he took off his wedding ring and told her to get the hell out.

"Bella was devastated. I think that's what pushed her and Jake to go to the courthouse and get married the week after graduation. Ironically, Mike was their best man." I sat down at the table next to him and sipped my coffee. "Bella put her heart and soul into their marriage, a little too much I guess. It seemed to push Jake away or he was just horny when that slut pressed her tits in his face."

Jessie's head shot up.

"Oh jeez. Jessie, you didn't hear that."

She snickered a little then went back to coloring.

"So, I kinda think she blames her mom for the way she handled her marriage to Jake. She hasn't really been able to forgive her."

"Forgive who?" Bella walked in with a squeaky clean Mikey in tow.

"Your mom. Edward said you were going to talk to her."

Her eyes shut tightly in thought as she sat in between Edward and I. "I've realized life is too short to hold grudges. I'm not saying I want her here as my mom, but if she wants to be a grandma, I can't deny the kids that." She kissed the top of Mikey's head as he giggled.

"There's some stuff we need to go over before you head out." Bella nudged Edward's elbow. "You think you'll have time?"

"Ya. Mom arranged for a helicopter to take us to Port Angeles, then we'll catch a flight to Seattle from there."

He looked like he was in some sort of pain when he spoke. I knew how attached he was to our family, but it was more than that.

"Good," Bella uttered.

"I wanted to talk to you about a couple things." I took a deep breath before launching into my plan. "I'm taking a leave of absence from work. I want be here for you and the kids. I could stay in the basement. I could go with you and the kids when you need to travel."

"Ang, I can't ask you to give up your life for us."

"You're not asking. I'm offering. I want to do this. You are still my family and you always will be, no matter what."

"You really want to live here?" Bella asked.

"Yes. Not forever, but as long as you need to get back on your feet. I know it's going to be hard with this next book and all. I want to be here for you guys. Please, just let me."

She smiled as a tear slipped down her cheek and landed on the top of Mikey's head. "I would love it if you would be with us."

"It's settled. I can move my stuff in this weekend."

Bella's smiled widened, then her cheeks darkened as Edward patted her shoulder. I saw the twinkling tears in her eyes turn to Edward's gaze.

"It'll all work out," he reassured her.

She turned back to me. "Thanks so much, Ang. You don't know how much this means to me."

"To me too."


	4. Moving On

Previously... Edward comforts Jessie before Mike's funeral. Bella leans on Charlie during the funeral. Bella's estranged mother, Renee, approaches Bella and Charlie after the funeral. Mike's bf, Ben, shows up at the dinner after the funeral. Ben and Angela go off to get reaquianted. Jake appologizes to Bella. Edward gets the wrong idea about Bella and Jake. Bella makes a plan, but gets caught up whispering to Mike about Edward. Edward hears her from behind her closed door. Angela tells Edward about Bella's fallout with her mother. Angela offers to take a leave from work to live with Bella, help her with the kids, and travel with them to take care of the kids.

Chapter 4-Moving On

**BPOV**

I sat in a parking space in front of my mother's hotel room for a good fifteen minutes. I finally got up and knocked on the door.

"I wasn't sure you were ever going to come in." Renee let me pass by her, then closed the door.

I had a seat at the small table with two chairs next to the window.

"I'm here. What do you want?"

She ran her fingers through her hair as she sat down in the other chair. "Well..." She gulped hard, like she was nervous or something.

"Just spit it out."

"I got remarried."

"What!"

"He's really helped me, sweetheart. His name is Phil Dwyer. He's a third baseman for the Marlins. We travel a lot, but we have a house in Florida."

I shook my head at the very idea she was bringing to the table. "So, you found a sugar daddy, is that it?"

"No, Bella. I really love Phil. He's a wonderful man and I'd really like you to meet him. I know I really hurt you all those years ago. It was one of the biggest mistakes of my life losing you and your father." She pulled a tissue out of the box on the table and brought it to wipe the tear running down her cheek.

I huffed. "Didn't seem to bother you at the time."

"I was stupid. I was thirty-six years old with a daughter about to get married. It scared the shit out of me. I just wanted so much for you that I never had. You proved me wrong though."

"How's that? By tanking my marriage to Jake?" I felt the sharp pain in my chest again. The pain I always felt when I thought about how my first marriage came to an end.

"No, by being strong enough to not let it bring you down. You were able to let Mike in. You finished college and got remarried. Now you have two beautiful children. I'm so sorry that Mike won't be with you now, but you are so strong. Just like your father."

"You think dad is strong?" I thought she had always thought of him as weak, doing every little thing she said.

"Yes. Your father loved me from the second we met. He loved you from the moment he found out about you. He put both of us first above all else. Then when it came down to it... that day..." A tear slipped down her cheek. "He was strong enough to stand up for you. He was hurt and angry, but most of all, I think he let me leave because he couldn't stand the pain I had caused you. The day he gave me back his wedding ring almost killed me. He told me he would always love me, but he could never forgive me for what I did to you." Her silent tears had turned into gasping sobs.

"Mom, I don't know what to say." I pulled at the end of my ponytail that was resting on my shoulder. My mother had been in true turmoil all of these years and I... I completely shut her out. What had I done.

"I just want you to know I'm sorry every day for what I said. I was scared for you. I love you, Bella, and I'm so proud of the woman you've become. I started reading your book this morning. It's brilliant and I can't wait to finish it."

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. The woman that sat sobbing in front of me was the woman that cared for me for most of my life. She was the one who calmed me when I had a nightmare. The one who helped me deliver two hundred boxes of Girl Scout cookies in the pouring rain. The one who held my hand for three days when I was in the hospital after my appendix burst. She was my mom and she was proud of me.

"I've missed you so much, mom."

She stood and brought me up into her arms. "Oh baby, I've missed you too. I love you so much. I just want to help however you'll let me. No strings." She pulled back, patting down the back of my hair. "Whatever you need, baby, I'm here."

"I just need my mom." She pulled me back into her arms and I cried like a two year old.

**/&/**

I felt a huge weight lift off my chest as I drove home. There were many tears, but so many laughs as my mom and I really talked for the first time in almost ten years.

I pulled in the driveway to find Angela's car gone.

I entered the living room to find Edward lying on the couch watching TV.

"Where is everyone?"

He sat up and immediately turned off the TV. "Angela took the kids to her parents house. We weren't sure how you'd be when you got back. You were gone for awhile."

I sat down next to him, resting my head on his shoulder. His arm came around the back of the couch, pulling me into him.

"We had a really long talk. I think we're going to be alright."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She told me about her life in Florida and she really seems to have her head on straight. She's dying to be a grandma. It took a lot for her to come here after everything dad and I threw at her. I'm going to try to forgive her."

I drew in a deep breath as I felt Edward's lips on my forehead. It started as just a tingle, then turned in to a surge of calming warmth coursing through my veins. I wrapped my arms around his waist as his chin rested on top of my head. We were always close, but I had never really let myself hold him like that. It felt... safe.

"I'm glad you two are working it out. I can't imagine not speaking to my mom."

"Your mother is a saint. She would never do anything like Renee did."

"I know. I'm very blessed to have her."

We sat like that for a while. I just basked in his warmth before a realization struck me.

"Do you think it's weird how everything is just falling into place?"

"What do you mean?" He pulled my head up to look me in the eye.

"Just that I'm successful. I have two beautiful kids, a wonderful family, terrific friends, and a mom who might actually turn out to be a real mom after all. I have all this yet I just lost one of the most important people in my life. It seems wrong somehow to have so much now that he's gone."

Edward caressed my cheek with his thumb. "Bella... Mike wanted you to be happy. I'm sure he's ecstatic that you've made up with your mother."

"I just feel so guilty."

His Adam's apple bobbed up and down. "I know what you mean."

I wasn't ready to talk about that part of my guilt yet, so I just snuggled into his arms for another hug.

"I know the book was supposed to come out right after Thanksgiving, but do you think we could push it back to the middle of December?"

He pulled back again to look into my eyes. "You sure you're ready for this?"

"Yes. I can't waste time anymore. I could get this book out now and maybe the special edition this summer, then I can focus on the next book and just write for a while." I let a soft smile grace my lips as his eyes lit up. "I figured if we can work it out, we can release the new date in the interview on Friday."

"You've given me more work to do, but yes... we can make it happen."

I leaned in to kiss his cheek. His breath hitched as I whispered in his ear. "Thank you, Edward." I hitched my arms around his neck and squeezed.

"Hey. You're home already."

I pulled myself from Edward's arms to find Jake and Seth standing in the living room entry.

"Yeah." I straightened up on the couch as Seth came to sit in my lap then lean his head on my chest. "You hungry, little man?"

"Yep. Can we have pizza?"

"Sure." I kissed the top of his head while looking at Edward. He had a strange look on his face, confusion mixed with pain. Then it was gone as he looked to Jake, his eyes hard and jaw taught.

"I better finish packing." Edward rose and stretched. I had to take a deep breath as I saw the sliver of skin just above his waist as his shirt lifted. Seeing the little trail of auburn hair below his belly button had me biting my lower lip.

"Not staying for dinner? What a shame." I glared at Jake's sarcasm.

"I've got a meeting tomorrow, but I'll be back Friday for the weekend." Edward's grin came out in full force while Jake let out a little huff.

"Okay guys. Seth and I are going to get the pizza started before every one else gets home." I picked Seth up and carried him into the kitchen past the testosterone fest.

**/&/**

"Time?"

"Bella. It's only three minutes later than the last time you asked." Alice shook her head and finished up doing my hair.

"I'm just nervous. This is my first national interview and it's mainly because my husband died. It just seems wrong." I looked to my lap, twisting my wedding ring on my finger.

It was really because it seemed like forever since I'd seen Edward. In reality it'd only been a few days. At first I was fine, focusing on the kids, keeping the house together. Then at night, my fingers itched to dial his number or text him. When I did sleep, I would dream of him. Nothing erotic, just dreams of me holding him or watching him with the kids. Then I'd wake up and my feelings of contentment were replaced by guilt. Guilt for wishing so much that the way Edward was in my dreams were true. I would cry and tell Mike how sorry I was, then repeat the cycle all night long.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with this face. You look amazing."

I got up to go look at myself in the full length mirror on the back of my closet door. My hair was down in soft waves. I ran my fingers through it a little. I might have even said that it was luminous. The dark circles gone, only soft, smooth milky complexion remained. I smoothed out my black cashmere sweater, rounding down around my hips to my most comfortable skinny jeans. My black Louis Vuitton boots, especially picked out by Alice, actually didn't hurt my feet too much.

"Comfortable beauty." Alice came behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist. "I know it's going to be hard, but you have millions of people to help you."

"Just not the one I need."

"Oh sweetie." She squeezed me a little tighter.

"I know he's not coming back. I just miss him so much. Every other minute I'm thinking about something we would be doing or how he's missing so much. Then the other moments..."

"The other moments what?" She came around in front of me, taking both of my hands in hers.

I looked down at our joined hands. "I'm thinking of Edward."

"You guys are close. Are you saying it's more than that?"

"Ugh." I went over and plopped down on my bed. "I've always felt attracted to him, but I never thought anything about it. Then Mike had to go and say-" I stopped myself by bringing my hand to my mouth.

"No. No. No. What did Mike say?" Alice knelt down in front of me.

I nervously licked my lips and shook my head while squeezing my eyes closed. "He said he wanted me to move on. He wants me to be with Edward. He said Edward loves the kids and me. He even basically asked Edward to marry me after he was gone."

"Oh fuck. Really? What did Edward say?"

I looked at her, my eyebrows raised. "Well..."

"You haven't talked to him!"

"I don't think he knows Mike told me about their talk. I just kinda want to see what happens. I mean I don't even know if I could be with him like that." I tried to shake the thoughts that I'd conjured during my conversation with Edward about page four. The way our bodies would come together in harmony to make pure bliss so attainable.

"You know Mike was right though. You and Edward are perfect for each other." She stood then joined me on the bed.

"I see it. I do. The last few days have been so weird without Edward here. I'm so torn apart because I want him here, but the guilt is eating me up cause I should be grieving for Mike, not longing for Edward."

She took my hand again. "Just see where it goes. It's not like you're going to jump the guy tonight." We both snickered a little. Then Alice, being Alice, rubs her hand up and down my back, reassuring me that she knows everything will be alright.

**/&/**

**EPOV**

I waited for her downstairs as Alice was torturing her into beauty. Everything was set, just waiting for the star to arrive.

I found my thoughts wondering over the last conversations I had with Mike. Uncomfortable as it was, I learned a lot about why Mike was so worried and why Bella was the way she was. He explained how scared he was about what might happen once he was gone. He had a front row seat to the demise that was caused by Jacob. She started binge drinking. She'd go missing for days on end. Mike, Angela, and Alice were scared to death that she would kill herself or someone else. She hit rock bottom when she ended up tasing a guy who attacked her. He knew she had grown since then, but with her unlimited resources, he was worried anything could happen.

Angela and Alice really put her back together after that, he'd said. He was there when she needed him and their friendship turned to love. It was sweet, I thought. Yet, Mike wanted more for Bella and I. He knew she loved him, but had always felt she was holding part of herself back. For some reason, Mike believed I could bring that part back to Bella. He must have seen something between me and Bella that she nor I did. I went into my friendship with Bella feeling more than a friend would, but Mike somehow saw things in Bella develop in a way which had never developed with any other friend before. It was awkward to know that Mike saw these things, but in a way it brought him peace knowing I was a decent man who would love and take care of his family. I was longing with every part of my being that I would be able to live up to Mike's wishes.

I was brought out of my memories by the creaking of the stairs announcing Bella's entrance. She talked with Ms. Vargas for a moment before making her way over to me.

"I missed you," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

I took a deep breath, my nostrils filling with her aroma. "I missed you too."

She pulled back from me, her hands moving to my hips. "Let's get this over with."

Bella took her seat on the couch after getting a microphone put on. The interview started off well. They talked about the books and all the plans she had made. Then they got to talking about the kids and how they were all dealing. Then they got to the thick of it about Mike's death. Bella ended up taking Elizabeth and the crew to the cemetery. Bella hadn't known that they were placing Mike's headstone that afternoon and the cameras caught Bella sobbing with Angela next to Mike's newly placed headstone.

We went back to Bella's house and after a day like that, I sent her off to take a long bath while Alice, Jasper, and I fed the kids dinner.

After and hour, Bella had still not come down. I took it upon myself to go check on her.

I knocked on the bedroom door. The only response I could hear was sniffling. I opened the door to find her sitting in the corner, her knees gathered to her chest underneath a navy blue Forks Police Department t-shirt.

She looked up to me as I shut the door behind me. Her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, her cheeks stained with dried tears.

"I'm going to forget how he smelled."

"What?" I was taken a little off guard by her words. I sat down next to her waiting for a response.

"The memories... I can keep a hold of, but the way he smelled... I'll forget." She tucked her nose under the collar of the shirt and sniffed.

I dug my fingers into my hair. "I have no idea what to say."

"I know."

We sat for a few moments until her head tilted to rest on my shoulder. I instinctively took her hand, threading her fingers through my own.

Hours later, my back was aching as I awoke. I was still sitting with my back against the wall of Bella's bedroom, but Bella's head was lying in my lap, her body curled up into itself like a kitten. I couldn't bear to move. I gently ran my fingers through her still damp hair. My eye caught the blanket on the floor within reach. I grabbed it then pulled it over her body and my legs. I found sleep once again, discarding the pain for the comfort I was able to give the only way I knew how.

**/&/**

**BPOV**

The days turned into weeks, the weeks into a month. Before I'd realized, Thanksgiving was upon us. I had bouts of overwhelming grief that seemed to consume my entire being. It was still very fresh, yet, each time the pain came, it lessened just a little. Maybe I was just getting used to it and not letting it overwhelm me so much.

I learned to pull myself out by being with my children. They were the ones that needed me most. They were my biggest, most important responsibility and I would not fail them.

Mikey was getting so big. Sixteen pounds at only five months old. At the rate he was growing, I'd need all my paychecks just to feed him. Jessie was being strong. I knew she missed her daddy, but she really believed he was her Guardian Angel, which brought her some sort of peace, I thought. She had gotten even more attached to Edward with every one of his visits. They were close before, but November seemed to bring them even closer.

We spent a quite day at home for Thanksgiving. It was my dad, my in-laws, Angela, and then the surprise addition of Ben. Angela and Ben had been glued to each other since Mike's death. They were falling in love while he was helping her deal with Mike's death. It was nice to see how they were becoming a couple right before my eyes. I didn't feel jealous most of the time, only when Edward was with us. That's when I would wonder if I'd ever be able to have that kind of love again, if I could have it with Edward.

I kept busy getting ready for the tour I would be making to promote the book. Twelve cities, starting with the West Coast release party in Seattle and ending in New York City on the twenty-third of December.

I had arranged to have a three-bedroom suite at every hotel we'd be staying at. A room for Mikey and I, one for Angela and Jessie, and the last for Edward. There would be a crib at each stop so I didn't have to worry about lugging a port-a-crib with us everywhere. Having Mikey in the room with me was like a security blanket. I knew I wouldn't let myself do anything risqué with my son in the room.

Even though I had been pushing my burgeoning feelings for Edward to the side, he was getting harder and harder to deny. The way his eyes lit up when he saw me smile. The way they melted when I laughed. His love and devotion to the kids and me was becoming more apparent everyday. He called right after my first parent/teacher conference without Mike. He was the first one I called when Mikey rolled over both ways for the first time. Jessie had his phone number memorized and would often call when he was in a meeting or in the car. He'd always take the time to listen to the story about what fascinating things happened in Kindergarten that day.

I admitted that a side of me craved Edward physically, but mostly I craved him emotionally. He was filling a place in my heart that I was a little saddened to say neither Jake or Mike ever had. With Jake, it was like an obsession. Jake was the first man I loved. All consuming, fire burning, lust driven love. It faded for Jake, but not for me. He ripped a gaping hole in my world, a hole that Mike wanted to fill. My love for Mike was easy, free flowing. We were able to laugh with each other. I never had to pretend around him. Where Jake thought my aspirations of writing were too far fetched, Mike was completely supportive. Mike made me feel safe and loved. He felt like home.

Edward, he was both rolled into one, or at least I thought he could be. I felt that warmth that brought me a sense of fulfillment. I felt the emotional truth shared with my best friend. It felt good. It felt right, yet, it was so, so wrong.

**/&/**

"Now we have a lovely young lady on the show today. Her first novel hit the New York Times best sellers list in two weeks. Now her sequel is in the number one spot after just five days." Regis Philbin prattled on about my accomplishments and bantered back and forth with Kelly Ripa while I bit my fingernails waiting to come out.

"I'm so happy to be finally meeting her. Ladies and gentlemen, Bella Swan."

Edward gave me that little nudge I needed and pushed me off onto the set of "Live with Regis and Kelly". I was met with thunderous applause and hugs and kisses from both Kelly and Regis.

"It's so wonderful to finally have you on the show," Kelly gushed. "I've read both the books and can't wait for more."

"Well, I'm already hard at work on the third in the series. Hopefully you won't have to wait too long."

"So for the old foggy over here," the audience chuckled at Regis. "Can you give me a recap to bring us to where you are in the series so far."

"Our four main characters from the first novel are reunited. As many speculated since the first book was released, the characters of Becca and Ian get together and help the angel, Ryan, and lone vampire, Lily, fight the impending threat of Gideon."

"Now, Gideon was merely mentioned in the first novel as a part of Becca's past, right?" Kelly asked.

"Yes. It was always my intention to bring him into the story, but there really wasn't room in the first book. He's such a complex character that I really wanted to devote as many chapters as I could to him."

"I can tell you that I agree with so many of the reviews. The critics love it. How are you dealing with all the press and fame?" Kelly tried to put my delicate situation in the best light.

"It can be tough at times, but I have a really good support system in place. I've tried to schedule things so my children can travel with me while I try to do most of the press at once. That way we have more time at home together."

"You have two children with your late husband, Mike?" Regis was trying to be delicate, but whenever anyone stated that Mike was my late husband, it stung.

"Yes. Jessica is five and Mike Jr. is six months."

"This must be a big adjustment for the two of them." Regis was trying to be sensitive, but I was still feeling quite uneasy.

"It's been hard for Jessica. She didn't travel with me for the first book, so scheduling things around her school year have been a big deal for us. Mike Jr. is just trying to get to each new milestone. Thank God he seems to love flying."

The audience chuckled a bit before Kelly launched into another praise fest of my work.

"Everyone needs to go out and get 'Revisited' by the amazing Bella Swan at bookstores now. Thank you so much for joining us today."

"My pleasure, Kelly. Thanks for having me."

Regis announced what was coming up after the break and then they played the exit music. I let out a huge breath as I was led off stage to find a beaming Edward waiting for me.

"You were amazing. They loved you."

"Thank you. Now we can finally go home tomorrow. I can't wait to curl up in my own bed with the kids, drink hot chocolate and snuggle up with my favorite pillow."

"Let's get you back to the hotel so we can pack and get ready to go." Edward put his arm around my shoulder and led me down the hallway past the numerous well wishers.

**/&/**

"I am never wearing heels again." I threw myself onto the sofa of our New York penthouse suite.

"I guess that means I have to take back your Christmas present?" Edward smirked as he sat next to me to massage my feet.

I threw my head back as he withdrew all the tension from my body with his masterful fingers. "How did you get so good at this? Did you take a class or something?"

He chuckled softly. "No. Natural talent I guess."

We sat for a few moments while he worked out my kinks and I moaned softly with each amazing pass of his fingertips.

"You think you can let me take you and Jessie out in the morning? A kind of surprise Christmas gift." Edward stopped his journey, resting his hands on my calves.

"As long as we make our plane. I don't see why not." I smiled as his fingertip circled a spot next to me knee.

He smiled that crooked grin then brought his eyes to mine. "Perfect."


	5. Very Merry

Previously...

Bella confronts her mother and they come to an understanding. Bella tells Edward she's ready to go forward with publishing the next book before Jake interupts and a pissing contest ensues. Bella tells Alice about Mike's last wish that she be with Edward before her interview with Elizabeth Vargas. Bella makes it to December and the end of her promotional tour for her second book with an appearance on "Live with Regis and Kelly". She is relieved to be going home the next day when Edward asks if he can take her and Jessie out for an early Christmas gift before flying out.

**Chapter 5-Very Merry**

**EPOV**

Jessie was actually the one who told me the story. I was reading a book to her about penguins and how they loved to skate on the ice. She told me how her mommy looked so pretty when she skated. Evidently, Bella was more graceful on skates than she ever was wearing plain old tennis shoes.

The idea of her floating across the ice had haunted my dreams since. When I knew we would be in New York City, I went to putting my dream into action. Of course Jessie was my co-conspirator and she was happy to keep the secret knowing how excited her mother would be.

Bella was jittery the whole limo ride.

"Mommy, you'll like it. I promise." Jessie caressed her mother's flushed cheeks.

"I'm not sure I like you two ganging up on me." Bella rolled her eyes towards me and I granted her a smile.

The limo came to its destination with a screech of tires.

"Then we won't keep it from you any longer. You'll need these." I passed her the bag I had been hiding since we'd left the hotel.

Her eyes lit up the second she realized what was in it. "My skates?"

The driver came around and opened the door beside me. I stepped out, and then helped Jessie out. "You coming?" I offered my hand to Bella.

"Yes."

She took a deep breath as she looked upon the ice of Rockefeller Center. The ice was pristine and deserted, saved just for the three of us.

"It's ours. Well, for an hour at least."

Bella turned to me with a look of complete awe. Her eyes were deep and full of that beautiful warmth I always longed to see. She opened and closed her mouth several times, unable to speak.

"Merry Christmas." I smiled as I gave her hand a squeeze.

"Come on, Mommy. Let's get our skates on." Jessie led Bella over to a bench just beside the ice.

After Bella warmed up a bit, Jessie took my hand to let Bella go. Bella was everything I had dreamed and more. The hair that was tied at the nape of her neck under her stocking cap flitted smoothly through the crisp December air. Her skates eloquently brushed the ice before she swiftly crossed her arms around her chest and began to spin. I could barely breathe, she was beyond mesmerizing. My heart was pounding so fast I was sure Jessie could feel my pulse in the hand she was holding.

She continued skating flawlessly, figure eights, a few double axles. She reached us breathlessly, taking both of us in her arms.

"This is one of the best presents anyone has ever given me. Thank you."

My nose nuzzled behind her ear as I took in her strawberry scented locks. I could feel the heat radiating between us, even through the thickness of our coats and gloves.

"You are very welcome."

**/&/**

"I'm so glad you're home." My mother threw her arms around me as I entered my foyer. "I was afraid with the snow, you'd be..."

"We're all fine, Mom." I gave her an extra squeeze before she saw the four others trailing behind me. "Unfortunately, Forks wasn't so lucky. Charlie called and said several roads are closed so Bella, Angela, and the kids are going to have to bunk here at least for the night."

"Oh, Bella." My mother let me go to bring Bella and Mikey into her arms.

"Mommy, will Santa still find us here?"

Bella pulled back from my mother and bent down to Jessie with Mikey on her hip. "I'm sure if he can't make it here, he will make sure your presents are at our house when we get home."

My mother took my hand and leaned over to me. "I thought this might happen, so I'm prepared. After you put the kids down, take the Bella to the music room." She winked up at me before grabbing onto a suitcase and helping Angela up the stairs to the guest rooms.

I turned to Bella who was trying to hold back the tears she was fighting. I picked up Jessie and looked her in the eye. "I'll make a call to Santa and see what he can do. Maybe he'll add us to his list."

"You think?" She looked up to me with hopeful chocolate eyes.

"Yep. I might even have some cookies we can leave out for him. Let's go look."

Bella mouthed "Thank you" as I headed to the kitchen with Jessie.

**/&/**

"They're all tucked in. Mikey is with Angela," Bella uttered before lifting her head to see what I was doing. "Oh my God. Edward, this is..."

"Thank Esme. She planned ahead." I was sitting in the music room putting together some sort of Barbie dream house. "Too much?"

"No, it's... it's really kind of perfect. I got her that whole set of Zhu Zhu pets with all the accessories at home, but I was going to get her this for her birthday." Bella sat down beside me on the floor, wrapping her arms around my bicep and leaning her head on my shoulder. "I'm kind of glad it worked out this way."

"Why is that?" I swallowed hard, praying she couldn't feel how fast my heart was pounding while she basically snuggled me.

"I was really dreading coming down on Christmas morning and Mike not being there."

I sighed then swallowed the lump down my throat. Of course it would be hard. "Hopefully it won't be too bad here. We can go next door to Mom and Dad's after the kids open presents. She makes a huge breakfast. Em and Rose are coming. I think even Alice and Jasper will be there in the afternoon."

"Sounds good. You have anything I need to do?"

"Just start going through the stack. Mom went a little overboard."

She happily went to work making sure tab A went into slot B and so on. I knew it was a grievous sin getting so turned on putting children's toys together. It was her, all of her. It was as if we'd been spending our Christmas Eve like that for years. She was so at ease. Even in an over sized "I Love NY" t-shirt and yoga pants with her hair pulled up in a messy bun, she was tantalizing.

Eventually the presents were nestled under the tree and we were exhausted. I walked Bella up to her room where she gave me a soft hug and a kiss on the cheek. I went into my room and fell into bed, dreaming of all the other places I wanted Bella to kiss me some day.

**/&/**

I woke at about 6:30 am to hear Mikey's cry. Before I could even get to his room, Bella was already cradling him with a bottle in his mouth.

"He's gonna be eating for awhile. You think you can get Jessie up to see what Santa brought?"

"Sure."

I walked quietly to the room where Jessie slept. I sat on the side of her bed and ran my fingers through her dark waves trying to wake her.

She turned her head and sleepily muttered. "Daddy?"

I didn't understand how it was possible for my heart to sing and break at the same time. "No baby. It's Edward."

"Edward?" She sat up and blink a couple times. "Oh." She frowned a little as she wiped the sleep from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Hey, it looks like Santa made it here after all. You wanna check out what he left under the tree?"

Her eyes lit up a little as she looked up to my face. "He didn't forget?"

"No one could ever forget you, baby. Come on. Hop on my back for a piggy back ride."

She anxiously hopped on my back and we made our way down the stairs to the living room. The ten-foot tree was surrounded with presents that pretty much glowed from all the twinkling lights that adorned the tree.

"BARBIE!" She screamed as she climbed down and made her way to Santa's gift.

Within a moment, Angela was down looking at everything under the tree in awe.

"Bella's feeding Mikey. You mind supervising? I'll go get the coffee and something to nibble on while she has at it."

"Yeah, sure," she uttered in a daze.

Two hours later, after a slightly awkward conversation with her mother and a call to Charlie, Bella was picking up wrapping paper from every corner of the living room.

"I'm not sure Jessie will ever let Mikey open his own presents when he's old enough to do it himself. I've never seen her so excited on Christmas morning." She grabbed a piece of wrapping that had caught on a tree limb and stuffed it into the trash bag she was wielding.

"She was fascinating to watch." I was so torn between the amazing feelings of joy of sharing Christmas morning with Bella and her children, and the overwhelming guilt that it was me sharing it with them and not Mike.

Bella slumped down next to me as she dropped her trash bag. "I guess we need to get dressed. We'll probably need to head out after breakfast. Dad says the roads near town should be cleared by this afternoon."

I nodded and pursed my lips. My heart was actually aching at the thought of her leaving in a few short hours.

"Hey," she nudged my shoulder. "You're coming to Forks with Rose and Em for New Years, right?"

"Yep." I felt slightly relieved to have a set point in time when we would see each other again.

"We do it up right at Brandon's. Since Alice took over the bar, the place is better than anything you'd find here. At least I think so." I looked to see her whole face smiling at me.

"I'm excited to go. Beer, dancing, and good friends, what else could I ask for?"

"I don't know, Mr. Cullen. Looks like you're pretty set."

"One thing though." I took her hand and threaded my fingers through hers. "You have to save me a dance."

"You're risking the well being of your feet, but yes, I'll dance with you."

"Good. Now let's get dressed, I'm starving."

**/&/**

**BPOV**

Esme was an amazing cook. I really thought there was possibly not one thing the woman couldn't do or try at the very least. After the fluffy mushroom and bacon quiche and hot maple butter cinnamon rolls along with practically an entire pot of my favorite mocha blend coffee, I was stuffed.

Esme pulled Jessie into her lap as we were chatting, delaying our drive back to Forks so our stomachs could settle.

"Here, sweetie. This is just for you from me and Carlisle."

I perked up and looked at the small box that Esme had given Jessie.

Jessie tore at the gold wrapping and pulled the box apart. She pulled a silver chain with what looked like a locket hanging from it. My breath caught as Jessie opened the locket.

"See. It's a picture of you and your daddy. You can wear it and keep him close to your heart always."

Tears streamed silently from my eyes as Esme fastened the chain behind Jessie's neck. I looked over to Angela to see she mirrored my expression.

Jessie turned and hugged Esme before jumping off her lap to run and hug Carlisle. She ran over to me and opened her locket. It was a picture of her and Mike from her last birthday. A sob finally broke free. Instantly I felt a warm arm surround my shoulders while two little arms snaked around my waist. Edward pulled me into his chest while I threaded my fingers through Jessie's hair.

"It's okay, Mommy. We can make one for you, too. Then Daddy will be in both our hearts."

"Oh, sweetie. He never left mine."

I kissed the top of her head and squeezed what was left of the tears from my eyes.

**/&/**

The SUV was packed to the gills and technically we were ready to go. The problem was that my best friend didn't want to let me go.

"Alice, I haven't been home in weeks. I just want to curl up in bed with the kids and read stories then fall asleep." She was hugging me so hard I thought I might just pass out.

"I know, but I haven't seen you for, like, ever. I missed you so much."

I got her to loosen her grip and step back. "Alice. You'll be back in Forks tomorrow. We can veg all week. I promise."

"Fine. I don't like it, but fine." She stuck out her bottom lip, giving me her infamous pout.

"Kay." I slung my arm through hers as we walked to Edward's entryway.

"Kids are all packed in the car and ready to go. Angela is waiting." Edward's cheeks were red from the chill outside.

"I'll get back over to Esme's. Text me when you get home." Alice sniffled before running out the door.

Edward quirked his eyebrow at me while taking off his gloves.

"She's pissed we haven't got to spend any time together. We really haven't been apart more than a week or two since we were in grade school." I walked over to the bottom of the stairs to pick up my purse.

"I get how she feels." I heard him whisper.

I turned to find the forced smile on his face. This was it, the goodbye, but only till New Years Eve.

"I'll call when we get home." I slide my purse strap over my shoulder.

"Kay."

I turned to walk toward the door and my eyes drifted up. My heart leapt into my throat at what I saw. Mistletoe. I turned to see Edward staring at it too. His breathing seemed a little fast. I knew he was thinking the same thing I was. When he brought his eyes down to meet mine, it was confirmed. The beautiful jade was full of excitement as they stared back at me. I gulped hard knowing there was no way to talk about it. I just needed to do it.

I walked up to him, placing my hands on his forearms. I began my ascent up to his lips, but was surprised when I was met halfway. As soon as his soft lips met mine, warmth spread throughout my entire being. The same warmth I found whenever I was around him as of late but intensified a hundred percent.

Edward's hands found my hips as what started out as a chaste mistletoe kiss became much more involved. My fingers lightly traced up his forearms, past his biceps, across his shoulders, up the back of his neck to where I threaded them through his soft copper hair. I felt his tongue softly swipe across my bottom lip, on pure instinct I parted my lips. When his tongue met mine everything intensified from warmth to fire. My fingers were pulling through his hair as his arms wrapped around me suddenly pulling me into him. His hands made their way underneath my coat and sweater, his fingers spread wide across my bare back. A moan ripped from deep in the back of my throat. _What the hell is happening to me?_

"God, Bella," he panted against my lips before delving back in.

I felt more warmth radiate between my thighs. "Edward," I whispered as my heart was pounding against my rib cage.

The passionate aura was interrupted by a blaring car horn.

"Fuck," I shout whispered as I jumped back from Edward's arms.

I looked up to Edward and saw desperate hurt pass through his eyes. He thought I was rejecting him.

"No, no, no, no, no." I went back up to him and placed several chaste kisses on his lips. His thumb brushed my cheek as I pulled back. "I don't know what to say right now, but please do not take this as a bad thing."

He swallowed hard as his forehead met mine. "Thank God."

I let out a giggled sigh before I pulled back. "I hate this, but I have to go."

"You'll still call when you get home, right?" He was pleading with me.

"Of course." I bit down on my bottom lip as I walked backwards and grabbed the doorknob. "Bye." I opened the door.

"Bye." He stood smiling from ear to ear as I closed the door behind me.

As I ran and jumped into the passenger's side of the SUV, I felt like a teenage girl after her first kiss. I was giddy, all because I kissed Edward Cullen. And I wanted to do it again... soon.

**/&/**

**EPOV**

_My holy fucking God._ I kissed her. She kissed me. Hell, if she wasn't about to leave I think we would have been naked within a few more minutes.

I walked slowly through the crisp December air back over to my parents' house. The chill did wonders for my overheated skin. I arrived at the back kitchen door still in a complete daze.

"Edward! Get the hell in here. You're gonna freeze your ass off." Rose pulled me through the doorway. I hadn't realized that I had shed my coat just after Bella had left.

"I forgot my coat, I guess." I leaned against the counter as Rose took what I assumed was a ham out of the oven.

"What is wrong with you? Did you hit your head? Does your dad need to check you for a concussion?"

Without a thought, I just blurted it out. "I kissed Bella."

"You did what?" She threw down her potholders and grabbed me by the shoulders to shake me.

"There was mistletoe and we were there. It just happened."

"How was it?" She smiled as she let go of me.

"Fucking perfect," I sighed. I knew Rose was the only person I could be completely honest about this sort of thing. She had made it her life's mission to get me happily married, or at the very least to get me laid.

"So, just a peck or full on make out?" I saw the gleam in her bright blue eyes. She wanted a play by play.

"Full on, but Angela and the kids were waiting in the car. She had to go."

"You made out then she had to run and leave? How did you leave it?"

"Ahhhh..." I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled. "At first I thought she regretted it. She sensed I was getting upset then reassured me it wasn't a bad thing. Then she had to go, but said she'd call when they get home."

"Fuck, Edward. What does this mean? Are you guys gonna hook up?"

"God, Rose! I don't know. It just happened twenty minutes ago. I haven't really processed it yet."

"Well, you've got three hours till she calls to figure it the fuck out." She went back over to the ham and began carving.

"Three hours." I put my hand over my mouth and drummed my fingers. _What the hell am I going to say?_

**/&/**

**BPOV**

I had stalled long enough. We'd been home for half-an-hour. My in-laws and my dad were downstairs with Angela and the kids while I paced in my bedroom.

My mother-in-law, Mary, had made dinner that would be ready in twenty minutes. I needed to just call him and get it over with.

I pushed the three on my speed dial and patiently waited for him to pick up.

_"Hey." _He answered breathlessly.

"Hey. You okay? You sound out of breath." I started biting down on my thumb nail, nervous as hell.

_"Yeah. Em is just being a dick. He wouldn't give me my phone back. I'm in the study at my parents' house now. Was the drive okay?"_

"A little rough, but we got through it." I sounded like a complete idiot. I needed to know what he was thinking. "How's your day been?"

_"Ummmm... I hope you don't mind, but I told Rose what happened. I just needed to talk to someone about it."_

He sounded a little overwhelmed, but I completely understood. "No, it's fine. I haven't talked to anyone about it yet. It's not something I think I can talk to Ang about."

_"Would you please talk to me. I know what happened kinda shifted things, but we can still talk, can't we?"_

"Yeah. I guess I'm still trying to put it all together in my mind. It's just like I saw the mistletoe and knew it needed to happen. I know I'm a completely horrible person for feeling this way, but I've wanted to do that for a while now." I held my breath waiting for his response.

_"No, you are not horrible at all. I think you know I have feelings for you, at least I hope you do after that kiss. I understand that it is really too soon for you for anything..."_

"Edward, I think kissing you just confirmed a few things for me. I know it's only been a little over two months since I lost Mike, but he wanted me to be happy. We talked about you and I so I know he'd be okay with it. The thing is... I'm not sure how everyone else will take it. Alice maybe, but Ang and my in-laws... I just don't want them to think I'm betraying Mike by jumping into something new."

_"I get it. I do."_ He sounded so wounded. I wished I could see his face at that moment. _"It was an amazing kiss and we are still friends. If that's all we can be, it's all we can be."_

"No, that's not what I mean. It's just... how can I say this without sounding awful."

_"Just tell me. I can take it."_

"I think I'd like to kinda date, but not tell anyone yet. Is that horrible of me to say?"

I could hear him let out a long breath. _"So you mean you'd like to sneak around?"_

"Yes," I answered meekly.

_"Hmm, it could be interesting, fun even."_

"Really? You don't mind?" I was still breathing a little more rapid than usual, excited about the possibility of being with Edward for real.

_"Bella, I want to spend time with you anyway I can. We have more than enough reasons to see each other as it is. I'm sure we can sneak in a couple dates here and there."_

"You're smiling aren't you? I can hear it in your voice. I wish I could just see it." I bit down on my bottom lip at the thought of his bright green eyes and perfectly sculpted lips upturned just for me.

_"I guess we'll just have to set up a Skype account so we can see each other while we talk."_

"Oh and we can come up with super secret cool screen names. Ugh, mine can be HellaBells and you can be Mr. Incredible."

_"Mr. Incredible?" _He laughed. God how I loved it when he laughed. _"Why Mr. Incredible?"_

"Because you are."

_"I would have to say you're the incredible one here, but I'll use it if you want me to."_

"I do. I'll work on setting up an account tonight after the house has settled down. Mary's got dinner on the table by now, so I'll talk to you tomorrow."

_"I can't wait. Tomorrow."_

"Goodnight, Edward."

_"Night, Bella."_

I pressed end and fell on my bed in a fit of giggles. I'm Edward Cullen's super secret girlfriend and I, couldn't wait to find out what that entailed.

**/&/**

**EPOV**

"You have to fucking swear you won't tell anyone."

"What? Are we like in the third grade or something? Do you want me to sign something in blood?" Rose was famous for making fun of me. She'd been doing it since the day she met me.

"No, just... I don't know. I don't want to fuck this up in any way. That means you running your mouth to Em or any one else." I knew she wouldn't say anything, but I was jittery as hell and had to let it out somehow.

"Just chill out, Romeo. You can trust me."

I ran my hand through my hair for what felt like the hundredth time since we had started the conversation about my new secret relationship. I let my head fall onto the back of the leather couch in my father's study as she slumped down next to me.

"I just gotta make it to New Years, then I'll be fine." I sighed as I chanted what would become my mantra.

"The Skype thing sounds promising."

I knew exactly what she was thinking and shook my head. "Don't go there."

"What? It could be a good way to show each other a little skin and not be so embarrassed."

I looked over to see one of Rose's signature devilish smiles. I couldn't help but smile back. "We'll see."

**/&/**

I logged in and was excited to see she was already on. When she came into view, I was absolutely floored.

"Cat got your tongue, Edward?"

She was lying on her stomach on her bed with her laptop in front of her. She seemed to be wearing a blue tank top, which I couldn't see much of since she had her breasts pressed together up front for viewing.

"You..." I cleared my throat of the frog that had become stuck in it. "You just surprised me. I thought you'd be in your office or something."

"Well..." She rolled her eyes before biting on her bottom lip. "I sort of slipped and twisted my ankle, so I've been taking it easy."

"I see. Is it bad?"

"No, just a little swollen. How's your day been?" Her eyebrows arched at me from the screen.

"Been thinking about you... a lot"

"Me too." I could see the blush peeking up from her collarbone up to her cheeks.

"This shouldn't be this hard. We know each other so well." I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"Well? There are a few things we don't know."

"Like?"

"Are you ticklish?"

"Depends on who is doing the tickling." I wiggled my eyebrows. "Are you offering?"

"Maybe. I hope to have the opportunity soon."

I gulped hard with the coy smile she gave me and bright shine of her eyes. "I'm sure that can be arranged. I was planning on staying on New Years."

"The kids will be with Alan and Mary and Angela is going to a party in Port Angeles. I'm not saying I'm ready to... you know, do anything-"

"I'm not expecting that. I want you to know upfront that it can wait." I nodded my head along with hers, as she understood.

"Thank you." Her smile reached from ear to ear.

"We'll go as slow as you want. I would like to try one thing though."

"What's that?"

"Have you sleep in my arms."

Bella's eyelids fluttered as she blushed. "I think that can be arranged."


	6. Old and New

_**Previously...**_

Edward and Jessie surprise Bella by taking her ice skating at Rockefeller Center. Bella, Angela, and the kids get stuck staying in Seattle for Christmas. Esme get presents for the kids so Edward and Bella stay up putting presents together. Esme and Carlisle give Jessie a locket with a picture of her and Mike in it. Before Bella leaves for Forks, she and Edward share their first kiss. Edward confides in Rose about the kiss. Bella calls Edward to tell him she wants to date, but in secret. Bella and Edward set up a Skype account and have their first web chat.

Chapter 6

**BPOV**

"For someone with an ankle the size of a softball, you sure do look happy."

The opposite side of my bed dipped as Alice sat down next to me.

Even though my ankle hurt like a son-of-a-bitch, I was happier than I'd been in months. I knew Edward had Rose to confide in. I assumed Alice could be trusted to be my confidant in my secret affair.

"I need to tell you something, but keep it on the down low. I know that is not your expertise, but this is really important to keep to ourselves. You think you can do that for me?"

She smiled and held her pinky out for me to shake. "Pinky swear." I linked my own with hers and shook. "Now spill."

"I kissed Edward and it was amazing and now we are secretly dating." I let it out all in one quick breath, but I was sure, by the wide grin gracing her lips, she had understood every word.

"I'm so proud of you."

My brow furrowed in confusion. "Why?"

"I knew you were kind of skittish about approaching anything with Edward because of what Mike said, but I knew your feelings changed for him all on their own. I had a feeling that you were trying to figure out whether your feelings were real."

"This is why I love you so much." I slipped my arms around her waist and set my head on her shoulder as her tiny arms surrounded me. "You know what I'm thinking before I do." I sighed as she squeezed me tighter. "When we kissed it was like nothing I'd ever felt before. It had all the passion I had with Jake, and all the love and tenderness I had with Mike. It was both all rolled into one. I think we can be really good together, but it's really too soon to let the rest of the world in, you know."

"He's coming up for the New Year's party at Brandon's, right?"

"Yes." I pulled my head up to look at her. She took both of my hands and placed them in hers. "What are you thinking?"

"I'll make sure you guys can have fun in public without raising suspicion, and maybe have a little surprise place for the two of you to sneak off for a midnight kiss if you want."

I bit down on my bottom lip to stifle the sob from escaping my lips. "You are the absolute best. You know that, right?"

"Yep and it gives me the excuse to doll you up. You will be so fuckin' hot, Edward will never know what hit him."

I couldn't help but grin at the thought of Edward trying to control his expression once he would see Alice's creations on me. I felt a little tingle in my lips at the thought of what he would do to said lips once we were in private.

**/&/**

Edward and I talked on the phone and through Skype several times that week. Flirting and teasing had never been so much fun before. I never really flirted with Jake, we were just together. Then after him, my drunken haze gave me courage and I didn't have to do much to get a man in my bed. With Mike, he knew me so well that flirting just wasn't necessary. I was beginning to love the way everything with Edward was making me feel. I was just praying we could keep it under control in public.

Walking into Brandon's that night, I felt like a million bucks. My hair was held half way up with loose waves cascading down my back. I donned my best skinny jeans that made my ass look amazing, paired with a midnight blue cotton cami with lace detailed edging. My black wide-heeled boots and diamond stud earrings finished off my simple yet sexy-as-hell look. I had a long sleeved white button up shirt to wear over it all, but Alice insisted it was just too hot in the bar to wear it. It was abandoned with my black leather jacket in the back office.

I was sitting at the huge table Alice had set up for our party, with Jasper. The bar was Alice's baby and one of Jasper's favorite designs. That was their thing; he designed the building, her company owned and managed them. Brandon Holdings actually owned huge chunks of property all along the West Coast. They were developing new buildings and businesses constantly, keeping Jasper and Alice busy, but able to stay in Forks for the most part.

New Year's was always the biggest event of the year for Alice. Brandon's was a bar/restaurant/venue type of place. A place to hang out with a drink on a Friday night or to hold a wedding reception if need be. The dance floor was skirted with tables for the restaurant portion of the building. There was even a stage for the off performer, but mostly for the resident DJ, Embry.

Embry had the music pumping as Jasper and I sipped our drinks, laughing and chatting about anything and everything.

"Bella! Oh my God!"

I turned my head to look over my shoulder to see who was calling my name. "Rachel! Holy shit!" I jumped up and quickly embraced my former sister-in-law. We hadn't seen each other in two years and only really kept in touch on Facebook.

"It's so good to see you, girl. I'm so sorry I didn't make it to the funeral." She pulled back and swept her hand across my cheek.

"I understand. We're doing good, though. Where's Paul?"

"He's getting drinks with... Jake. Do you mind if we join you guys? I mean, you and Jake are still okay, right?" She raised her eyebrows in question.

"Yeah. It's fine. We're fine."

Rachel went to give Jasper a hug then sat down with us. We were catching up when Paul and Jake came to the table.

"BELLY!" Paul picked me up from my chair and threw me over his shoulder, spinning me around and smacking my butt. I had almost forgotten our little ritual.

"I missed you, too, but if you don't put me down I might puke."

I was promptly put back on my own two feet, and met with the grin of one of my oldest friends.

"You look good. Glad to see you haven't let yourself go after popping out another kid."

I punched him in the shoulder. "Thanks, asshole."

"He's just messing with you, Bells." Jake came from behind Paul and gave me a sideways hug.

"Yeah, yeah. It's not pick on Bella night."

Jake and Paul joined us at the table as a wave of nervous energy surged through me. I knew Edward, Emmett, and Rose would be here any minute. I wasn't sure how I would deal with a huge part of my past, and my hopeful future, sharing the evening all together. I grabbed a glass that was sitting in front of me and shot it back. I started coughing and hacking as I realized it was Jasper's whiskey.

"Easy there, little one." Jasper patted me on the back. "If you need a shot, let me get you a shot glass. You just downed about five at once."

"I see that now." I coughed and cleared my throat a little more as my friends continued to laugh at me.

"If we're doing whiskey shots, count me in. No cheap stuff this time though, bro." Rose was standing behind me and Jasper, grasping our shoulders.

"Never, sis." Jasper winked at the two of us.

Rose pulled me up into a hug and began to whisper in my ear. "Go easy on him. He about had a heart attack when he saw Jake sitting here with you."

"I will."

I turned and was thrust into Emmett's bear hug, then passed right off to Edward. My skin warmed immediately at his touch. His breath hitched as my palms made their way up to his back.

"You look delicious tonight," he whispered in my ear, raising goose bumps all over the side of my neck.

"Alice has a plan. She'll let you know what to do." I pulled back and caught him winking at me. I took in all his beauty. The black Docs, dark blue jeans hung low on his hips, and black button down shirt made my mouth water.

"Hey, Rach and Paul, this is Rose, Jasper's sister. This big guy is Emmett, her hubby. This is his brother and my hero, Edward. This is Jake's sister and her husband." They all exchanged handshakes and hellos as we got settled at the table.

"Yeah, I heard you rushed Bella to the hospital when she went into labor," Rachel commented to Edward.

"Yes. Bella in labor was a sight to behold. I wanted her to get pain meds as soon as possible and stop crushing my right hand." At that, the entire table broke into hysterical laughter. Just like that, a sense of calm poured over me breaking the tension I was feeling. Edward's fingertips secretly caressing the skin on my back in between my jeans and my cami didn't hurt either.

After about thirty minutes of drinking and laughing Alice slammed two bottles of whiskey down on the table. She proceeded to set a clean shot glass in front of each one of us.

"Okay. I know not all of you have celebrated with us at Brandon's every year, but that's not going to stop my tradition of one of the best, most embarrassing drinking game traditions. I Never."

I groaned as I knew I would now be shit-faced in no time. Just a few more shots of whiskey would have me teetering on the edge of consciousness.

"Everyone know the rules? Good." She didn't wait for an answer. "The newbies get to start off, so Rose goes first."

"Oh hell, Ali. We talkin' regular embarrassing or dirty embarrassing?"

"Dirty, of course." Alice let out a little giggle.

"Um... well." She was deep in thought as each of our glasses were filled. "I've never skinny dipped in a fountain."

Both Emmett and Edward took their shots. I raised my eyebrows waiting for their explanation.

Emmett started. "Downtown Seattle at about three in the morning on a dare from Jasper. I said I'd only do it if Edward did too."

Edward shook his head. "So we stripped down and gave Jas our clothes. Big mistake cause he took off with everything but our boxers. We drove home naked and freezing because he left our boxers in the fountain."

"Best dare ever." Jasper raised his glass in appreciation of himself.

It went on from there with deeds ranging from kissing, to public intoxication, to outdoor sex. I enjoyed two more shots before it came to Alice's turn.

"I never cheated while I was in a committed relationship." Alice's eyes burned at Jake.

"Low blow, Al," Jake muttered as he took his shot.

I shook my head at her bringing our table down, but took my own shot honestly.

I'd never seen so many jaws drop at one time. "What?"

Jake's eyes narrowed at me. "You cheated?"

"If you want to be technical, yes. We were separated, but not divorced yet." I shrugged, not thinking it was a big deal, since he was already living with his little hussy at the time.

"Who?" Jake seethed.

"What does it matter? It was ages ago." I was getting a little pissed at him, questioning me on infidelity.

"I want to know."

"Fine. It was Riley Matthews. We got drunk and a little high, then spent two days really getting to know each other."

"You go, girl!" Rose stood up and I met her for a high five.

Edward's fingertips were on my back the second I sat back down. He began massaging my lean flesh with a sensual intensity. It felt fucking fantastic.

Jake cringed and squeezed his eyes tight. I didn't really give a fuck what he thought about it at that point. He'd made it clear he was with Emily, and I just wanted to feel good for awhile. There was no way I was going to let his anger bother me. Especially nine years later.

"Well, I guess it's my turn." Jasper cleared his throat moving the game along. "I've never gotten caught having sex by my parents."

Me, Rose, Rachel, and Jake all took a shot.

Jake told the tale of Billy and Charlie catching us in the cab of my truck when we were seventeen. Rachel 'fessed up to having a drunken one-nighter on the couch while thinking everyone was out. Billy wasn't. Rose actually got caught by her mom and grandmother when she brought her then-boyfriend on a family trip.

I was laughing so hard I was crying when Rose described how her grandmother screamed and proceeded to smack her boyfriend with her purse until he got "out" of Rose. Next thing I knew, Jake had picked me up out of my seat and plonked me on the dance floor.

_Cotton-Eyed Joe_ blared as Jake began taking me around the dance floor thus ending our New Years "I Never" game.

"See, Bells. Another tradition."

At that moment, a fact hit me hard. I'd never danced with Edward.

**/&/**

**EPOV**

I felt a sharp, cold sting run up my arm as soon as that dog scooped Bella out of her seat. I watched as they started dancing to a song they were all too familiar with. My eyes couldn't take it so I made my way over to the bar to get a another drink.

The bartender was quick, but I was quicker. I downed the drink in one gulp, slammed it down, and asked for another.

"Slow down, big boy. It's not going to disappear." Alice was at my side with eyebrows raised.

"Sorry. I'm still uneasy about that." I waved my arm out toward the dance floor.

"_That_ is not competition. It's just Jake. I know it sucks, but we have to accept that he will always be in Bella's life whether we like it or not." She rubbed my back trying to sooth my frazzled nerves.

"Don't worry, Ali and I have got your back." I turned to see Rose saddle up on the other side of me.

"Bella mentioned something about a plan?"

Both Alice and Rose grinned and nodded to each other. "About to put it into action. When I motion for you, look a little confused at first, but then come up behind Bella. Can you do that?"

"Sure, Alice, but wh-"

"Just trust me." With that, she sauntered over to the DJ.

"Alice knows what she's doing. Just give her a minute."

My gaze returned to the dance floor as Alice pulled Bella from Jake, and they began dancing to _Wicked Game_ by Chris Isaak.

"Alice says this is one of the songs Bella used when she was writing certain parts of her book. You know... to get her in the mood."

I only nodded my recognition. I couldn't take my eyes off the sensual sway of Bella's hips as she danced with her back towards me. She seemed so at ease as she and Alice lost themselves in the sultry song.

I almost missed Alice's little index finger curling at me to come forward. I crinkled my brow in mock confusion and pointed to my chest. Alice nodded in affirmation, bringing me out of my stupor. My feet made their way toward the two women, but I couldn't feel them on the floor. I was being pulled like a magnet that could no longer stay away.

Once I was close enough, Alice grabbed my hands and wrapped them around Bella's waist, then she wrapped her own around Bella's neck.

"We're making a Bella sandwich for once." Alice smiled at me then looked back to Bella. "It's always me, you, and Jas. I thought you might like this way much more."

Bella's breath hitched as she reached back to run her hand along my thigh. "Yes," she squeezed my thigh. "Much more."

I let out a soft groan while laying my forehead on her shoulder. She was sure to feel the bulge in my pants pressing firmly against her back.

The song slowly came to it's inevitable conclusion. Alice pulled back from Bella and spun her around to face me. Bella's arms quickly grasped my shoulders to steady herself from the sudden movement.

"I think I should sit this one out." Alice scurried off back to the table just before the DJ made an announcement.

"This one goes out to my new friend, Emmett, for his beautiful wife. He's promised me that neither of us will get the crap beat out of us. So let's keep it slow and sexy with a little Marvin Gaye."

Emmett spun Rosalie onto the dance floor as _Let's Get It On_ echoed throughout the room.

Bella brought my attention back to her as she slid her hands up to wrap around my neck. "Quite an interesting song for our first real dance."

I smiled as a thought entered my mind. I leaned in a little closer to whisper in her ear. "Now I'll have a soundtrack for all my fantasies of you."

She shivered slightly in my arms before gaining her composure. "A little bold tonight, aren't we, Mr. Cullen?"

"You bring it out of me."

"So-" She attempted to clear her throat. "These fantasies, are there many?"

"Tons," I whispered, causing another shiver to run through her.

"I think maybe we should make our way to the back office. Alice slipped me the key." She looked up at me through fluttering eyelashes.

"You afraid we'll blow our cover?"

"Edward." Her eyes seemed to flame as her cheeks flushed. "I think what you're sporting downstairs is a pretty good indication that you want to be alone with me."

Her mentioning my dick just made it throb then twitch. "You're driving me crazy. You know that, right?"

"I had a feeling." She licked her lips before sliding her arms down my torso. "Follow me."

I tailed behind her as she made her way off the dance floor. We weaved our way through the crowd until we were in the back hallway. She pulled a key from her pocket and opened the door in front of her.

Once the door was closed behind us, my eyes glanced over the room. There was dim lighting with soft music playing next to a chilled bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"Looks like Alice thought of everything." Bella picked up the champagne and began pouring into the glasses.

She brought one over to me then clinked her glass with mine. "To new beginnings."

"I'll agree with that." We each took a sip. I took her glass and set it down along with my own. I took her hands and pulled her to me. "Hi."

"Hi." She giggled while my thumbs lightly drew circles over the backs of her hands.

"I missed you." I brought one of my hands up to her cheek, my thumb making it's way across the apple of her cheek. I leaned down and met her lips as they traveled up to mine.

As our lips caressed and tongues tangled, I could barely make out the faint voices of a countdown.

"Ten." My fingers slipped underneath the hem of her shirt, teasing her taught stomach.

"Nine. Eight." She looped her thumb through my belt loop right next to my zipper. Her index finger trailed up and down my very happy trail.

"Seven. Six. Five." I moaned into her mouth as her other hand went up under the back of my shirt.

"Four. Three. Two." Her tongue dove deep into my mouth as she pressed herself firmly against my erection.

"One! Happy New Year."

We slowly pulled back with a few soft kisses. My forehead rested against hers. "You know what they say about the one you kiss at midnight on New Year's?"

"Something about them being a big influence in your life for the rest of the year. I think I can handle that."

"Me too." Our lips met once again, solidifying my best New Year's ever.

**/&/**

I awoke the next morning to a soft cheek and chestnut hair lying across my bare chest.

We'd left Brandon's separately after our romantic make-out session around one am. We wordlessly made our way up the stairs of Bella's house hand in hand. Once there, Bella stopped then pulled me toward the guest room where I normally stayed. We silently slipped out of our clothes, leaving me in my boxer briefs and her in a tank top and boy shorts. She pulled back the covers and we slipped in under them. She found a spot in the crook of my neck and settled in. With what I assumed was a sigh of contentment, she wrapped her arms around me and fell asleep. I joined her in dreamland moments later.

I felt her eyelashes flutter. "Good morning, handsome."

"Morning." I pulled her closer to me as we snuggled.

"Thanks for understanding. I wanted to be in your arms, but I just couldn't in that bed."

"Shh." I kissed her forehead. "I understand. I know that was the place you shared with Mike. I would never presume to take his place there. I want you to know when I make love to you for the first time, it will be some place that doesn't hold any part of our past."

"You seem pretty sure that you'll have me someday." She rested her chin on my chest looking into my eyes.

I brushed my fingertips down from her shoulder, across her back to her waist. She let out a little shiver. "Your skin gives you away." Her beautiful blush swept from her face and down her neck as she buried her face in my chest. I pulled her chin up to be able to look into her eyes. "I hope we can be together. I want this more than anything I have ever wanted in my life. I'm willing to wait until you're ready though."

"Thank you." Her lips brushed against mine. "We'll get there. I promise."

With that promise I relaxed in a bed with the woman of my dreams.


	7. THE First Weekend

**Previously...**

Bella tells Alice about the kiss. Bella gets to Brandon's on NYE and sits with Jasper. She's surprised to see her ex sister-in-law, Rachel, and her hubby, Paul, but Jake is with them. Edward, Emmett, and Rose join the party and play a somewhat heated game of "I Never". Bella dances with Jake, then Alice, then Edward. Bella and Edward sneak off to the back office for a New Years kiss. They wake up in each others arms New Years Day.

**Chapter 7-THE First Weekend**

**Rose's POV**

Since the day I met Edward, I knew our relationship would be vastly different from the one I have with Jasper. Jasper never really needed a big sister to look after him. He met Alice at U-Dub about the same time I met Em at Dartmouth. They took care of each other. Edward only had Em, but that was no where near enough.

I made it sort of my mission to be the best big sister possible for Edward. Hence all the planning we'd been doing for the past two weeks to have the perfect date weekend for he and Bella. Seattle in January was going to have it's challenges, but I am Rosalie Cullen and I can work miracles.

**EPOV**

"It's Jessie's favorite. She'll love it. Plus Mikey just got two teeth so he might be able to nibble on it." I had just gotten the home-made macaroni and cheese out of the oven when my mother questioned my family dinner menu.

"I'm glad you're thinking so much about the kids, honey, but it's just family. We would've been fine with pizza." She came over and rubbed my back soothingly as I looked at all the food I had prepared.

"It's just..." I threw the potholder on the counter next to the steaming dish of broccoli. "It's the first time I've had you all here for dinner and the first time Bella and the kids have come just to hang out."

"Things are changing between you two?"

"I'm slowly walking a fine line, but eventually I think I'll get there."

My mom cupped my cheek and brought my eyes to meet hers. "Just take care of your heart and hers. They're really fragile."

"I know. I'll be careful."

"God, something smells amazing." Bella entered the kitchen taking deep breaths to take in all the smells of the dinner I'd prepared.

"Edward out-did himself this time." My mother chuckled as she hugged Bella.

"I can see that." Bella looked over the dishes spread over the counter then looked up to wink at me.

"I think I hear the kids attacking Rosalie and Emmett. I better go check." My mother excused herself.

I quickly grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her into the pantry, securing the door behind us. I reached over to turn on the light.

"No." Bella held onto my wrist. "Leave it off. We can have a little seven minutes in heaven type of thing." She giggled as her fingers found their way into my hair.

"I guess that would be appropriate." My lips found her jaw and made their way up to her ear. "I do feel like a horny seventeen year old whenever I'm around you."

"Hmm. How do you always know the right thing to say to make those little hairs prick up on the back of my neck?"

I kissed my way back down from her ear to her lips. I hovered above her lips as I spoke. "Just gifted, I guess." I pressed my lips softly to hers. Small, gentle pecks soon became open-mouthed, tongue tangling kisses. I swallowed her soft moans as my hands roamed her backside.

"You guys might want to keep it down in there." We both froze mid-kiss.

I cracked the door open to see Rose's smiling face. I took Bella's hand and we made our way out of the pantry.

"Sorry, just catching up." I smiled before wiping the remanents of Bella's lip gloss from my lips.

"It's fine. I'm just glad it was me. I feel like I'm really your big sister now, busting you for making out with your girlfriend." She winked at me as she grabbed the bowl with the salad. "Why don't you guys bring the rest in? Jessie says she's starving."

Rose made her way into the dinning room as Bella wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Two weeks was too long to go without that. You must have me under your spell, Mr. Cullen."

"I believe you've got that backwards, love. I'm completely and utterly enchanted by you." I wrapped my arms around her, taking in the fruity delicious smell of her hair.

Dinner was just as I'd hoped. Jessie had two helpings of my mac and cheese and Mikey had a little bowl of his own. Emmett kept refilling his plate every two minutes. How anyone could eat so much was beyond me.

We were finishing the cherry crisp I had made for dessert when my mother's cell phone rang. She got up to go to the living room to answer it.

She came back a few moments later with a huge grin on her face.

"Bella, I have some good news for you."

"Really?" She lifted her eyebrows in question as she placed her fork on her empty plate.

"That was Martha St. James, the director of Black and White Weekend. You have been invited to speak on a panel with Claudia Gray and Kelly Armstrong. They want to focus on female sci-fi authors this year."

Bella jumped out of her seat and ran to my mother. They hugged and started screaming like twelve-year-old girls.

My mother stepped back and placed her hands on Bella's shoulders to get her to calm down. "It's the last weekend in May. It will be great press for the special edition that comes out the week before. Best part is it's in Vegas this year, at The Venetian."

"I can't believe this. I've never been to Vegas and I've always wanted to stay at The Venetian. You told them yes, right?"

"I said I would drag you kicking and screaming if I had to. We can call her back on Monday and work out all the details." With that, they hugged and screamed again in complete and utter excitement.

**/&/**

"I had to read her two stories, but she's out now." Bella shut the door behind her after she entered my room with the baby monitor in hand.

I went and took the monitor from her hand, setting it on the bedside table. "I'm really excited for our date tomorrow. Are you?"

She wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my chest. "I'm a little nervous since you haven't told me where we are going."

"It took a while to figure it out, but I think you'll enjoy it." I prayed I was right.

**/&/**

"Everything you need is packed in here." Rose handed me the backpack she had packed for my date with Bella. "You ready?"

"I think so. All I need is Bella and we can go."

"Here I am."

I turned to see Bella enter the kitchen. She had on a heavy, black wool coat with purple gloves and a matching stocking cap. Her hair was gathered in a ponytail at the nape of her neck reminding him of their skating adventure in New York.

I pulled on my own gray wool coat, black gloves and stocking cap. I slung the backpack over my shoulder.

"Let's head out then." I went to usher Bella out the door to the garage. "Call if you need anything, Rose."

"You two have fun. It's an order!"

I closed the door and we hopped into the Volvo.

As I pulled out of the drive I could see Bella pulling nervously at the thumb of her glove.

"You've waited long enough. We're going to Discovery Park and The Seattle Aquarium."

"Oh Edward!" She grasped my arm with both hands. "I've always wanted to go, but I never got around to it."

"You won't mind being out in the cold? I figured we could walk the beach and talk then make our way to the aquarium."

"No, I don't mind." One of her hands slid down my arm and her fingers intertwined with my own. "I have you to keep me warm."

"That you do." I gave her hand a little squeeze while a soft smile swept my lips.

We arrived at the park and were able to park in a lot close to South Beach. I grabbed the backpack then took Bella's hand pulling her towards the beach.

The wind was calm and the waves were small, but there was still a strong chill in the air. We wrapped our arms around each other as we walked and talked about anything and everything. We collected a few shells and trinkets along the way to remember our day. We made our way around the lighthouse while stopping every once and a while to kiss or just hug while watching the waves. Spending time all alone just felt so right.

Eventually, we started to get tired. I pulled two blankets and a thermos of hot chocolate from the backpack. We sat on one blanket while we huddled under the other sipping the tasty beverage.

"This is so perfect. I never would of thought of coming out here in the middle of January." Bella placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Yummy."

I let out a small chuckle. "Well, Rose helped. I wanted someplace we would be able to do this," I kissed her gently on the lips a few times. "Without an audience."

We sat and watched the sea roll in for a few moments before she spoke again.

"I think we'll need to sit down with Jessie and try to tell her what is going on between us. She's very intuitive, and if we don't talk to her she might blurt something out to the wrong person."

"What would you like to tell her?" I was nervous as I tried to control my breathing. I knew her children were the most important part of her life and I hoped Jessie wouldn't be upset with me becoming closer to her mother.

"That we care about each other and we will show each other that with kisses and hugs. That we will be spending more time together, but we want to keep it to ourselves for a while so we don't upset anyone. You think she'll understand?"

"I think so. We can talk to her after dinner." I kissed her temple as I squeezed my arms that were around her midsection.

We sat and talked for a little longer before gathering our stuff and making our way to the car, then over to the aquarium.

We went through all the exhibits but seemed to spend most of the time in the Pacific Coral Reef exhibit. Bella was in awe of the 25,000 gallon tank and all it's inhabitants. When her stomach began to rumble, I promised we'd bring the kids back soon but she really needed to eat.

At the aquarium cafe Bella settled on the Northwest Caesar salad with shrimp while I chose the crab cakes. Everything was delicious, the company and the food as well. We topped off our lunch by sharing an extra large chocolate peanut butter chip cookie.

"I don't know how you're going to top this one. It has to be the best first date ever." Bella was beaming as we made our way to the car.

"I have a few more ideas up my sleeve." I said with my famous wicked grin. "I think we can get really lost in the crowd when we go to Vegas." I started the car and headed back for home.

"You think just the two of us can go? I think we'll be so busy, we won't be able to spend any time with the kids."

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea. They are trying to make Vegas family friendly, but I think Jessie would be bored in the hotel room."

"I'm sure Angela won't mind watching them for the weekend."

I started thinking about Bella and I spending a whole weekend away together. We'd be able to share a hotel room for the first time. No Angela. No kids. The thought caused my blood to flow south.

"I hope so."

**/&/**

Jessie had piled pillows in front of the flat screen in the living room ready to watch a movie. I knew we needed to try and talk to her before she got into a movie or fell asleep.

"Jessie, can you come and sit with me and your mommy for a few minutes?"

She got up and jumped onto the couch in between Bella and me. Bella cuddled Mikey in her arms as she seemed to gather her thoughts.

"I just wanted to tell you how much I like visiting Edward. Do you like coming to Seattle?"

"Yep. Rose helped me bake cookies, Emmett gives me piggy-back rides, and Edward makes yummy mac and cheese." She smiled at me as she commented on my cooking skills.

"You know mommy and Edward really care about each other." Jessie nodded. "Well, we'd like to be able to show we care about each other by giving kisses and hugs."

"Like you and Daddy did?"

"Kind of." Bella looked down at Jessie with trepidation as the Jessie absorbed the idea.

Jessie turned to look up at me. "Does that make you my new daddy?"

"No, sweetie." I pulled Jessie into my lap and hugged her. "No one can ever replace your daddy. I will be your friend though and you can talk to me about anything you want."

"Okay." Jessie hugged me back.

"We just want to keep the kisses and hugs mommy and I share a secret for awhile. You can talk to Rose and Alice about it, but-"

Jessie looked up suddenly and cut me off. "You don't want uncle Jake to know?"

"Well, yes. He's one person I'd rather not know." Bella answered her as she rubbed Jessie's back.

"Yeah, I think he wants to kiss and hug you, too. He might get into a fight if he sees Edward doing it."

Bella let out a frustrated sigh. I knew Jessie had been told Bella had been married to Jake once upon a time, but had no idea she had picked up on his attraction to her now.

"Hopefully that won't happen." Bella shook her head.

"Can we watch the movie now?"

"Sure, baby."

Jessie jumped off the couch and onto the pile of pillows. I pressed play on the remote as Bella cuddled up beside me. It wasn't a real family night, but it was the closest I'd ever come to one. Hopefully the first of many.


	8. Rollercoaster

**Previously...**

Edward cooks a family dinner. Esme tells Bella she's been asked to speak on a panel of sci-fi female writers. Bella and Edward have their first date at the beach of Discovery Park and at the Seattle Aquarium. Edward and Bella sit down with Jessie and tell her about their relationship.

**Chapter 8-Roller-coaster**

**EPOV**

Sunday morning arrived with a sniffling Mikey and Bella. I tucked them both back in bed after giving them some Tylenol and then set off to plan a date with my other girl.

"With Mommy and Mikey sick, it's just you and me kiddo. What do you want to do?" I threaded my fingers through Jessie's hair as she sat in my lap at the breakfast table.

"I wanted to go to the park, but it's raining." Jessie huffed and pushed out her bottom lip in a pout. I couldn't help but smile at the way she looked so much like Bella at that moment.

"We can do some fun stuff inside. We could go to a movie or ice skating or we could just curl up with a book. What do you think?"

Jessie turned in my lap to look me in the face. She peeked up at me from beneath those lovely lashes of hers and smiled. "Can we go to the bookstore and get some books?"

"Sounds like a wonderful idea. Go get dressed and we'll get going."

An hour later, we were combing the aisles of the children's section of Barnes and Noble. Jessie was handing me books left and right. She found a thick book and pulled it off the shelf.

"Oh Edward! I really want this one. Come read it with me."

She led me over to a little seating area where we plopped down and she began to read to me.

Jessie was only months away from turning six years old, but the level she was reading at was well above Kindergarten level. I was flabbergasted as she pronounced every word perfectly. I gave her a smile of encouragement every time she looked up to me. She ended up going on for almost ten minutes before she got to a stopping point.

"You think it'd be okay if we got this one so I can read it to Mommy and Mikey, too?"

"Absolutely. Jessie, you read so well. I'm so proud of you." I brought her into my lap and gave her a tight squeeze before I noticed a woman watching us.

"I'm sorry," the woman explained. "I didn't mean to interrupt, but I couldn't help but overhear. Your daughter is an amazing reader for how young she is."

"Thank you, but she's not my daughter." I corrected somewhat sadly.

"I was just a little shocked. I assume she's probably only in Kindergarten."

"Yes." I answered warily, not sure what this woman was getting at.

"My name is Melissa Page. I'm the vice-principle at Hale."

I recognized the name as a private school in Seattle. She pulled out her card and handed it to me. I looked it over and surmised she was legit.

"Edward Cullen." I shook her hand. "This is my friend's daughter, Jessica."

"Hello, Jessica. It's very nice to meet you."

"You too." Jessie shook Ms. Page's hand lightly with her perfect little smile.

"So, you're going to be in the first grade next year?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I wonder if your friend might talk to your parents and see if you might want to go to first grade at the school I work at." Ms. Page lifted her eyebrows to me for an answer.

"Jessie's family doesn't live in Seattle, but I can pass your card to her mother." The thought of Jessie going to school in Seattle thrilled me. I knew I would be on the computer as soon as I got home checking the school out thoroughly.

"We have an entrance exam at the end of March for new students applying for the next academic year. I'm sure Jessica would have no problem passing the test. Please have her mother call or e-mail me and I can let her know what to expect. We'd love to have you as a student, Jessica."

"We come to Seattle all the time. Edward?" Jessie turned to me bouncing in her seat. "You think Mommy might move here so I can go to school?"

"I don't know, but I'll talk to her about it." I stroked the back of Jessie's head as she hugged me tight.

"Thank you, Ms. Page. I will make sure to pass this on to her mother." I shook Ms. Page's hand again.

"I look forward to hearing from you. It was nice meeting you, Jessica."

"You too. See you later." Jessie picked up the books she wanted to get and began dragging me to the register. "Come on. We need to go talk to Mommy about my new school."

"Okay, short stuff. Let's pay for our stuff and get going."

**/&/**

"I checked out the website, and I even talked to Rose. Her friend has two kids that go to school there and they absolutely love it."

I was giving Bella all the pros of the school as she surfed the website.

"It would mean moving here, which in itself is not really a problem, but..."

"But what?" I took her hand in mine hoping to calm any of her fears.

"I lived here in college, but Forks has always been my home. I just don't know. I mean... there is no way I could give up the house. I go and visit Mike every week. My dad is there and Alice and Jasper and Angela and..." She bit down on her lip while casting her eyes down into her lap.

"You can say it. I know it's where Jake and Seth are too."

"They are all such a big part of our lives, but I know I can't pass up an opportunity to give Jessie a world class education." She bit down a little harder on her lip, seemingly in deep thought before she looked up to me again. "I'll e-mail Ms. Page and see what we can do about the entrance exam. If Jessie passes, we'll go from there."

I brought Bella into a gentle hug. She was taking baby steps forward, but they were steps none-the-less. I was starting to feel more confident we were heading in the right direction. "You do whatever is right for you, love."

Bella pulled back from me, giving me a slight look of confusion. "Did you just call me love?"

I smiled sheepishly. "I guess I did. If it makes you uncomfortable I won't do it any more."

"No, it's okay. It just kind of surprised me. It seem like we've been waiting forever for things to happen, but now it's like they're all coming so fast."

"I don't want to push you. If you're not ready for any of this-"

Her fingertip landed on my lips. Her eyes went to my lips before softly gazing into mine. "I know it's fast and a little overwhelming at times, but I want this. I want us, Edward."

I kissed her fingertip before taking her hand in mine. "I want us too, love. So much."

**/&/**

**BPOV**

The next week, I contacted Ms. Page and set up Jessie's interview. The thought of moving back to Seattle thrilled me and at the same time scared the ever-loving-shit out of me. The school was amazing and Edward being moments away was a big plus. I wasn't sure I could really let go of Forks though. Mike and I thought it was the perfect place to raise our kids. We had been raised there, and we had turned out all right for the most part.

Then came the issue of Mike. I would miss my weekly visits to the cemetery, bringing flowers or hand-drawn pictures to rest next to his headstone. I knew he wanted me to move on with Edward and in a sense I was, but was I moving too fast? I kept going back to what Mike would think about the decisions I was making with Edward. Realistically, if Mike were alive, it wouldn't even be an issue, so I was at an impasse.

I decided to just go with the flow, let myself feel in the moment and not make everything so monumental. I felt a weight lifted from my shoulders, and by the end of March, I was starting to get used to the idea of going back to Seattle. Jessie was ready for her interview, and I was looking forward to another mystery date with my gorgeous, secret boyfriend.

Rose and I had become very close in the past few months, as she was only one of the two adults in on my secret romance. She really stepped up and became the big sister I never had. She stepped in and volunteered to take the kids to the Seattle Zoo the afternoon before Jessie's interview so Edward and I could have some alone time.

Rose left with the kids and Edward instructed me to change into jeans, a t-shirt, and a sturdy pair of boots. _Boots?_ I had no idea what he was up to, but I loved the surprise I found once I dressed and made my way down to the garage.

"WOW." I could not have ever imagined a sexier Edward in my wildest dreams. I had never been one to get incredibly turned on by what my man was wearing, but in that moment the sight of my Edward had my nipples hard and my panties soaked.

"You like?"

I nodded while discreetly wiping the drool from my chin. Edward donned faded blue jeans that hung low on his hips, a tight black t-shirt hugging his ever-loving six pack abs, a black leather jacket, and black motorcycle boots. My eyes finally moved to what he was standing next to. I wasn't sure what model it was, but it was definitely a Harley-Davidson.

"You have a motorcycle? Are we going for a ride?" I slowly made my way over to him and slipped my arms around his waist beneath his jacket.

"Yep." His eyes wandered up and down my body as he tossed me a wicked grin. "I have a jacket and helmet for you also, love." He leaned in and captured my lips quickly before grabbing the jacket he had for me.

He helped me slip it over my shoulders. It was a perfect fit. I did a little spin to show off my newest fashion find.

"Beautiful. Let's get going."

Edward tied a bandana over his head before slipping on his helmet on. He handed me my helmet before straddling the bike. I shook my head trying to rid my extremely dirty thoughts, like what I could do with him if he were only wearing that bandana.

"Just swing your leg over and hold on tight."

I did as instructed and we took off down the drive before getting onto the highway.

It was exhilarating holding on to Edward tightly with my thighs as we made our way through the streets of Seattle. It was amazing enjoying such a thrilling ride while being completely anonymous at the same time.

We made our way to Piers 62 and 63 where they were having a spring concert. They usually only had them there in the summer, but there was a Blues Festival that included a spring concert.

We parked the bike and removed our helmets. Edward's hair was still covered by his bandana. He slipped on a pair of Ray Ban's then handed me a pair of my own. We held hands as we wandered the piers, enjoying the music and atmosphere. We joked around as we ate the best barbeque pulled-pork sandwich I'd ever tasted. It was the most normal I'd felt in years.

I admired Edward's shoulders and abs in his skin tight t-shirt as he made his way over to me after disposing of our trash.

"What?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"This has been the most amazing day. You seem to know exactly what I need and when I need it."

"I've been wanting to get you on my bike for ages. This was the first weekend you were going to be here that I knew it wasn't supposed to rain. And I have to say," Edward pulled on the lapels of my jacket. "You look fucking sexy in this jacket."

"You are not so bad yourself, Mr. Cullen." I quickly grabbed onto his jacket lapels and brought his lips crashing down to mine. I didn't care who saw us. At that moment all that mattered was Edward's tongue tangling with mine in saucy deliciousness.

I was seriously considering getting Edward to take us back to his garage so I could ride him on the back of his bike. By the grace of God, I stopped myself, reminding myself it was still too soon. We'd only been together three months and not even a handful of people knew we were together. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold out forever, and our Vegas trip would most certainly be my breaking point. I vowed to try my hardest to keep my legs together until then.

**/&/**

"I am extremely impressed with Jessica's scores, Mrs. Newton. She's reading at levels far above her age range. Math and Geography are also off the charts."

"She loves to learn." I remarked to Ms. Page. "Anything I give her, she just soaks up. My husband laughed while I read her Shakespeare and Chaucer while I was pregnant, but I swear it helped."

"That was one thing that did give me some concern. Jessica's father has passed away?"

"Yes." I swallowed the lump in my throat before continuing. "Last October."

"We ask all the children in her age range to draw pictures of her family. It took her quite a while, but this is what she drew."

Ms. Page handed me a yellow piece of construction paper with Jessie drawn in the middle surrounded by several people.

"Are all of these people family?"

I looked over the drawing where she included Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Angela, Ben, Alan, Mary, my dad, Mikey, Mike sitting up on a cloud, and Edward standing next to me.

"No, not all of them. This is her dad sitting on the cloud. Her brother Mikey is the baby sitting at her feet. This is my dad here and Mike's parents next to him. Then this is my sister-in-law, Angela, and her boyfriend, Ben. This is my best friend, Alice, and her husband, Jasper. These are our good friends, the Cullens. This is Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, and Edward." I sighed as I realized how close she had drawn Edward to me, yet we weren't touching.

"She speaks very highly of Edward."

"He's my best guy friend. He and Alice have really been helping me hold it together since Mike's death." I tried to keep the tears at bay as my voice shook with emotion.

"I know this is a hard time for all of you. I just want to make sure Jessica is ready for this kind of adjustment. I'll let you know we will do everything we can to make her experience here the best possible. I don't see her having any problems academically, but I want you to know she might benefit from some counseling. We are more than willing to have her visit the school counselor on a weekly basis while she adjusts to her new routine if you choose to send her here."

My heart started to beat rapidly at the excitement of what I had just heard. "You will accept her then?"

"Yes, Mrs. Newton, we'd be pleased to have Jessica join our student body."

"I think she would love to be here too. I think we will move to Seattle at the beginning of the summer so we can get settled."

"Then let me give you these." Ms. Page pulled out a large brochure from her desk drawer. "This is a list of our summer programs. Jessica might benefit in taking a class or two to get to know some of her classmates."

"Thank you, Ms. Page. I really appreciate everything you have done for us." I stood and shook her outstretched hand.

"Not a problem whatsoever."

I left Ms. Page's office to find Edward and Jessie playing Rock, paper, scissors in the hallway. Both of them jumped up in anticipation as they noticed me.

"Looks like we're moving to Seattle."

Jessie jumped up into my arms and began kissing me all over the face, thanking me profusely. I looked over to Edward who I thought just might cry tears of joy.

"I'm so proud of you, baby. Why don't we go get your brother and go celebrate huh?"

"Yes!"

Beaming, the three of us walked to the car hand-in-hand.

**/&/**

"So..."

"So?" I looked up at Edward as I sat on the edge of his bed later that night.

"I thought you were going to wait to decide about moving until later." He knelt down in front of me then sat back on his haunches.

"It's later."

"Would you maybe consider moving in here with me?"

"Really?" I grabbed his hands and pulled him back up on his knees.

"Yes. You are my best friend and I have plenty of room. We are close to the school, my parents, and Em and Rose. Plus, I know you and I haven't been you and I for very long, but I want a future with you and the kids."

I ran my fingers through his hair as a tear slipped down my cheek. "I want us to have a future with you too." It wasn't the declaration of love that I knew both of us were edging slowly towards, but it was enough... for now.

**/&/**

March jumped into April. April zipped through to May. The next thing I knew, it was the weekend before my trip to Vegas and I was throwing a joint birthday party for Jessie and Seth.

Alice and I spent two days making the perfect cake. We had a rock and roll theme party with a cake shaped like a huge guitar. We had cupcakes that looked like little drums and tons of little toy whistles as favors. The kids were having a blast playing _Rock Band_ on the platform Jake built on the back porch. I knew almost every second of the day would be captured on video. My daughter and her best friend would only turn six once, so we were going all out.

"I think we outdid ourselves this year, hey Bells?" Jake found me in the kitchen making up another batch of punch.

"I'm really happy with how it turned out. Alice and I were scared to death about the cake, but it looks awesome." I dumped a bottle of ginger ale in the punch bowl before I felt Jake's hands on my hips.

"We're such a great team, Bells."

"Just stop, Jake." I turned around to face him, but he had an arm on each side of me effectively pinning me to the counter.

"I miss you, Bells. I know you miss me too." Before I could do anything about it, his lips were forced on mine. I tried to push him off, but I couldn't move from the position he had me in. So, I let my body go limp and waited for him to be done so I could kick him in the balls.

**/&/**

**EPOV**

"She went to make some more punch. You wanna get her? Jessie is eying the presents and Seth looks like he wants to devour the cake." Alice laughed as she arranged the treat bags on a nearby table.

"Yeah, I'll get her and be out in a sec."

I walked in the back door and found my way into the kitchen. What I found there ripped my heart clean out of my chest. Jacob Black kissing my Bella, and she wasn't fighting him one bit. My whole world came crashing down in one instant. I didn't know what I was doing until I was already doing it.

I pulled Jake off of Bella and gave him my best right hook against his jaw.

"What the fuck, man?" Jake put his hand to his jaw, not even attempting to fight back.

"I'm leaving." I turned and made my way out front to my car.

I was seething as I jumped in the Volvo. I could hear someone screaming my name, but nothing came through clearly. I almost didn't see Bella as she jumped on the hood of my car.

"Just let me leave, God damn it!"

"NO Edward. It's not what it looked like. I swear." She jumped off the hood and came over to the driver's side window.

"I can't. Not now." I put my foot on the gas and took off down the road. I saw Bella fall to her knees in the middle of the road. She looked like she was sobbing and I almost turned back until I saw Black running out to her. _I've lost her. _A sharp pain hit my chest as I floored it, making my way to the highway and back to Seattle.

**/&/**

**BPOV**

"Get the fuck away from me Jake!" I pushed and kicked at him as he tried to help me up from the middle of the road.

"What the hell is up with him? He could have broken my fucking jaw." Jake popped his jaw as he moved it back and forth.

"You kissed me without an invitation, you douche bag! He was protecting me! Now you pissed him the fuck off. You know he has feelings for me, why would you do that?" I was screaming so loud I was sure everyone could hear us in the back yard even with the loud music.

"It doesn't matter though, right? You don't think of him like that."

"What I feel or don't feel for Edward is none of your God damned business! You knew! You knew he had feelings and you still did it." I started back up to the house to find my cell phone to see if I could get Edward to come back. I felt Jake's arm on mine as I reached the front steps. I shook him off as soon as I felt him. "As soon as this party is over, you stay the fuck away from me, Jake! I'll let you know when or if I'll want to see you." I ran in the house finding my phone and dialing.

**/&/**

Three days and about forty messages later, I still couldn't get Edward to talk to me. Rose was giving me updates as often as she could, but they did little to help me feel any better. The first day he had apparently locked himself in the music room and played for hours. Carlisle and Emmett ended up breaking in and dragging him to bed. Rose said the next day he locked himself in the office, reading and listening to the radio.

I didn't know what to do. I had cried for hours after the party was over. Alice and Jessie slept with me that night to try to comfort me. Angela thought I was so upset because Mike wasn't there to share our daughter's birthday so she didn't mind taking care of Mikey that night.

I was due to go to Seattle the next morning, then fly out to Vegas Friday morning for Black and White Weekend. We had moved the release of the special edition of _Revisited_ to the following week so we could do a huge PR push that weekend. I absolutely had to be there, but I had no fucking clue how I could do it. I felt as though my whole world has been turned upside down, my heart crushed once again.

I found myself sitting in the spot I had been coming to every week since October. The grass was cool in the shade of a nearby Redwood tree. My fingertips brushed the indentations on the headstone of Mike's grave.

"Hey you. I know I usually don't come on Wednesday, but I really needed to talk." I picked at a few blades of grass as I gathered the courage to tell Mike what was going on. "We had a party for Jessie and Seth's birthday on Sunday. It went great until Jake fucking cornered me and kissed me. Then Edward walked in and got the wrong idea. It's been three days and he still won't talk to me. I don't know what to do."

"Tell him you love him." A familiar voice whispered from behind me.

I turned and saw the man I loved for so long.

"Hey, Sunshine." He looked down on me smiling in a way that instantly warmed my heart and calmed my entire being.

"Mike?"

"It's me. Come sit with me." I crawled over to lean against him as his back met the trunk of the Redwood tree.

I felt his arms wrap around me as the tears began to fall.

"Don't cry, my Bella. I know everything will be alright."

"Will it?" I took a deep breath. "I don't know how."

"You love him, you need to tell him." Mike laid a soft kiss on my temple. "It's okay, I understand."

"How can I tell him?"

"You're the writer, be creative. I know you can do it." I felt his arms squeeze me a bit tighter.

I thought and thought as I lay in his arms for what seemed like hours, then it hit me.

"I know what to do."

"What the hell are you doing, Bella? You're going to get sunburned laying out here all day." By the tone in her voice, I could tell Alice was pissed but extremely worried at the same time. She grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the trunk of the Redwood tree. I turned back to look at the tree to see nothing there.

"I must have fallen asleep or something. What time is it?"

"It's three. Come on, let's get you home."

**/&/**

**EPOV**

"I'm tired of this fucking bullshit!" Emmett slammed the door as he made his way into my office.

"What now, Em? Don't you have some packing to do?" I told him ten times, he was going to have to go with Bella to Vegas. I just couldn't go.

"Hell no. You are going to Vegas with Bella this weekend even if I have to pull you there by the short hairs."

"We already talked about this." I tipped my head back and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"NO!" Emmett slammed his palms down on my desk bringing my full attention back to him. "You need to tell me what the fuck is going on. You've been acting like a sorry little sack since you stormed out of the party on Sunday. Rose won't tell me a fucking thing 'cause she says it's your story to tell. I know it has to do with Bella since you obviously won't talk or go near her. Rose has been checking on her non-stop. Alice says she has been a fucking wreck, and she even found her asleep on Mike's grave yesterday after she went missing for about five hours. Now she's holed up in Mom and Dad's guest room with Rose and no one will tell me what the fuck is going on. This. Ends. Now."

There was no use in hiding it from him anymore, so I gave in. "Bella and I have been secretly seeing each other since Christmas. Rose, Alice, and Jessie are the only ones who know, except now you."

"So what? You guys had a fight or some shit?" Em came around and sat on the edge of my desk, crossing his arm in front of his chest.

"I walked in on her and Jacob Black kissing in the kitchen the day of the party."

"Oh." Em wiped his hand over his mouth in surprise. "So you think she's hittin' that too?"

"No. Yes. I don't know." I got out of my chair and went over to grab a bottle of water from my mini fridge, almost ripping the door off in the process. "We haven't had sex. Hell, I haven't even told her I love her. I just know the power that fucker has over her whether she knows it or not. I am not the first man in her life. I'm not even the fucking second one. I'm third fucking loser." I slumped back into my desk chair as my brother took in my words.

"You may not be first or second, but bro, you certainly could be the last." I looked up at him in slight curiosity. My brother was never the highest card in the deck. "Just hear me out. What if that dog took advantage of her? What if she's a fucking wreck because you misunderstood what happened, and her heart is breaking yet another time? She's had so much loss in her life. First her mom, then Jake, and Mike. Now she thinks she losing you. She might really love you, but you're sitting here like a pussy. Gets some balls man. Go to her."

At that moment I heard the deejay's voice hit me loud and clear from my office radio.

_"This one is a dedication from a heart broken young lady to her secret boyfriend. I just had a lady call in. She identified herself only as B. She said she had been dating her boyfriend, Edward, long-distance secretly for almost five months. Recently, she says she and Edward had a huge misunderstanding and he has shut down any form of communication with her. She asked me to play this song in the hope that he would hear it and understand she just wants to talk. So listen up Edward. Here's "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum."_

I was dazed as I listened to the lyrics Bella so desperately wanted me to hear.

_Picture perfect memories,_

_Scattered all around the floor,_

_Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

"If you can't fucking get what she's saying bro, you don't deserve her." Em put his meat hook of a hand on my shoulder and squeezed.

I couldn't take it any more. I knew I had to go to her. She was only a few short miles away at my parent's house. Hopefully it would be over soon, one way or another.

"Don't count on me being back until at least next week." I yelled to Em and my secretary as I made my way out of my office, towards the woman I loved.

**/&/**

I ran straight into Rose as I entered my parent's kitchen. She stared me down before she spoke, probably deciding whether to ream me out or help me.

"She's in the first guest room. Last I checked she was trying to take a nap."

"Thanks." I grabbed Rose in a tight hug and kissed her temple. "For more than just this, for everything."

"I expect your first born to be named after me, even if it's a boy."

I let out a soft laugh as I made my way to the room where Bella was resting.

I knocked, but there was no response. I walked in, closing the door softly behind me. Bella was not in bed. I could see the bathroom door slightly ajar and a little steam escaping into the bedroom. I swallowed hard as I made my way through the bathroom door.

I could make out Bella's silhouette behind the glass doors of the shower. She was standing directly under the spray facing away from me.

My hands took control before my brain even knew what was happening. Within a minute, I had stripped out of my clothes and had my hand on the glass door ready to get in.

"Just give me a few more minutes, Rose. I'll be out soon." Bella sniffled slightly as she ran her fingers through her wet locks.

"It's not Rose," I spoke softly as I entered the shower with her.

She turned around to face me. "Edward." Shock covered her already heated pink cheeks. She then turned back around and pushed herself into the corner. "What are you doing?"

"We need to talk. This way I know we can't run away from each other."

"I guess you're right." She continued to stand still facing the corner.

I took in the vision of her bare back to me for the first time. I had felt the contours of her back, thighs, and tight little ass, but had never actually seen their bare flesh before. My eyes raked down her back until they came to the little black spot on her right ass cheek.

"Is that a tattoo?" I had never imagined Bella with a tat, and on her ass at that. It was so inappropriate that I was more than a little turned on at that moment.

Her hand went back to cover the small mark as I stepped forward to give it closer inspection.

"Yes. A swan. I got it the day my divorce was final with Jake."

I moved her hand away and took in the delicate inking on her skin.

"It's beautiful." My thumb caressed the ink.

"As good as that feels, I thought you wanted to talk."

I took my hand away and ran it through my own hair. "I think I may have jumped to a conclusion I shouldn't have. Can you tell me what happened?"

She let out a shuddering breath, but still didn't turn to face me. "Jake cornered me while I was making more punch. He kissed me and had me pinned so I couldn't even move. I went limp just waiting for it to be over. That's when you came in and did exactly what I wanted to."

"So, you didn't want to kiss him?" I stumbled over the words a bit, but they made their way out of my mouth intelligently.

"No Edward, I didn't." She turned around and her eyes met mine with so much truth. "Jake is my past. You are my future. I meant it when I said I wanted to make a life with you."

She placed her hands delicately on my shoulders as I took another step forward. I let my fingertips lightly trace the v of her hips.

"I'm so sorry. I've been such an ass."

"No." She stepped forward bringing her bare chest to caress against mine. "It was an impossible situation. Please, just let it be over now."

"Yes. Over. Black is the past and Cullen is the future." I raised an eyebrow to her as I looked down on her water speckled face.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. You are the only future I see."

I slowly brought my lips down to hers in a soft embrace. The fingertips of my left hand traced the swan that resided on her ass earning me the most delicious moan from my Bella.

"Never doubt me again, Edward." She placed her cheek on my chest above my heart.

"Never again, love, I'm sorry." I threaded my fingers through her hair as I pulled her in tight.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love."

"As much as I would love nothing more than to wrap my thighs around you and have you take me up against this wall, I think it will need to wait until at least tomorrow night. But if we stay in here much longer I don't think I can hold myself back."

That sent a message straight to my dick, calling it to full attention.

"Yes, we'll get out. Of course, I will be holding you to a rain check for the shower wall." I swatted her ass playfully as she stepped out of the shower.

"Oh, you will be redeeming it this weekend. That's a promise." She wrapped herself in a towel before throwing me one for myself.

_God how I love this woman._ This weekend, I plan on telling and showing her just how much.


	9. Making Up

**Previously...**

Edward takes Jessie to the bookstore where her excellent reading skills are noticed by the vice-principle of a private Seattle school. The VP gives Edward her card and invites Jessie to take an entrance exam in March to go to school there the following year. Bella agrees to let Jessie take the exam and go from there. The end of March comes with Edward and Bella going on a date on Edward's Harley-Davidson motorcycle. Bella meets with the VP after Jessie's exam to find out Jessie passed and has been accepted. Bella tells Jessie and Edward they will move to Seattle. Edward asks Bella to move in with him and she agrees. Spring flies by into the end of May. Bella and Jake throw a joint birthday party for Seth and Jessie. Jake corners Bella and kisses her. Edward walks in on them and pulls Jake off just before punching him. Edward is crushed and takes off back to Seattle. Bella yells at Jake. Edward refuses to talk to Bella for days. Bella ends up at Mike's grave and dreams of Mike telling her to convince Edward that she loves him. Emmett confronts Edward about his fight with Bella. Edward breaks down and tells Emmett that he is secretly dating Bella. Emmett tries to get Edward to talk to Bella just as Edward hears that Bella requested a song for him on the radio. Edward races to his parents house where Bella is staying before she is to fly out to Vegas the next day. Edward finds Bella in the shower and climbs in with her. Bella explains that Jake's kiss was unwanted. Edward apologizes. Bella convinces Edward that he is her future and Jake is her past.

Chapter 9-Making Up

_**You're better then the best**_

_**I'm lucky just to linger in your light**_

_**Cooler then the flip side of my pillow, that's right**_

_**Completely unaware**_

_**Nothing can compare to where you send me,**_

_**Lets me know that it's okay, yeah it's okay**_

_**At the moments where my good times start to fade**_

_**You make me smile like the sun**_

_**Fall out of bed, sing like a bird**_

_**Dizzy in my head, spin like a record**_

_**Crazy on a Sunday night**_

_**You make me dance like a fool**_

_**Forget how to breathe**_

_**Shine like gold, buzz like a bee**_

_**Just the thought of you can drive me wild**_

_**Ohh, you make me smile**_

"_**Smile" by Uncle Kracker**_

**BPOV**

I stepped out of the bathroom and slipped into a pair of dark blue boy shorts and baby blue tank top. Edward followed me wearing only his black boxer briefs. I laid down on my stomach on the king sized bed. Edward stretched out next to me, laying on his side. His hand went directly to my ass as he pulled down my boy shorts a bit.

"Why a black swan?" The tip of his index finger lightly traced the outline of my tattoo.

"A lot of reasons." I wrapped my arms around my pillow as I thought about how to explain my reasoning. "That was a really hard day for me. Jake and I never really had closure. He wanted the divorce. I didn't. Being Catholic, I never expected to be getting divorced and no matter what he had done, I still loved him. I think I always will in some way." I sighed as I got off track, but Edward just kept lightly tracing as I continued. "The swan is really because of my dad. He was my foundation and an amazing one at that. The swan is black to represent the Mrs. Jacob Black that I was. Even though being a Black was a part of me, it's not who I am at the core. I'm a Swan and always will be. It is just to remind me that Jake doesn't define who I really am. Does that make sense?"

"Actually, it really does. I'm not sure I like Jacob as a permanent part of your skin or your life, but I have to accept it." He grinned a little, but just kept on tracing with his fingertip.

"Mike was a little surprised too. He understood the part about my dad. He always knew I was daddy's little girl. I think that is part of the reason I let Mike in after Jake because he was so much like my dad. I'm so thankful everyday that I did. I had almost eight amazing years and two beautiful children to show for it." A tear slipped from my eye. Edward brushed his thumb across my cheek gathering my tear.

I took a deep breath. I knew it was the right moment. I had to tell him.

"Mike told me he wanted you and I to be together."

"He did?" His eyebrows rose as his hand stilled on my cheek.

"Yes. He told me about the conversation he had with you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I knew. I just had to sort out the way I was feeling. I wanted to make sure it was what I wanted and not just granting Mike's last wish."

"And?" He gulped. I could see the tightness in the muscles in his throat as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

"And... I know my feelings for you are genuine. I'm feeling them because I want to, not because Mike planted the seed in my mind. Edward, I lo-"

"Wait." His finger rested on my lips. He took a deep breath then lowered his finger to my chin. "I've had feelings for you from the second I heard your voice. I hated myself for them for a long time because you were so happy with Mike. I really liked Mike. He was a wonderful husband and a great father. Then when I went into his hospital room that first time, he told me he knew how I felt about you. It was kind of surreal that he asked me to be there for you and the kids after he was gone. It was like he was granting my every wish. It broke a little something inside of me knowing I might get everything I ever dreamed of because he had died. I think we're both trying to overcome the grief of losing Mike and trying to be happy together like he wanted. But..." He cupped my cheek softly before going on. "Bella, I'm here with you now because I love you. I love you more than anything I ever have before. I know I'm not the first man in your life, but I would like to be the last. I want to grow old with you and watch Mikey and Jessie become the amazing people they're destined to become. I want to be a family. I know it can't happen today and maybe not even in a year, but I want you to know I can't take ever being separated from you like the past few days again."

"Edward." I suppressed a sob by holding my hand over my chest. "I've told you I want you for the long haul. I want you to be the last because... I love you." I stopped there, afraid to go any further without beginning to sob hysterically.

"That is the most amazing thing I've ever heard." Edward brought his lips to mine, softly caressing my lips and tongue.

He pulled me onto his chest as he rolled onto his back. I snuggled up to the crook of his neck, my leg thrown over his hip.

"I don't know about you, but I've hardly slept a wink these last three days."

"Me neither." I yawned. "Can we just take a nap? This is my favorite spot to sleep."

"Mine too, love." Edward grabbed the comforter and pulled it over both of us. I relaxed like I hadn't in ages just being in Edward's arms. Blissful sleep found me quickly as we cuddled in a bed that wasn't even our own.

**/&/**

We woke a few hours later only long enough to get dressed and make it back to Edward's to crawl into his bed.

The flight to Vegas went smoothly and we had no trouble checking in at The Venetian where Black and White weekend was being held.

The meet and greet was semi-formal so I was taking a little too long to get ready. Edward went ahead to take care of any little details while I tried to get my hair to do what I wanted it to do.

I made it down in time to be ambushed by the first person I recognized.

"I'm so glad you made it, Bella." I was greeted with a big hug from Jane Elders, the director of Black and White weekend. "Emmett had called and said there might be some trouble."

"No. All worked out." I pulled back from her to notice the decked out Venetian Ballroom. "You guys pulled out all the stops this weekend. This looks magnificent." Black and white silky fabrics were draped across the ceiling and down to the floor. The tables were alternately covered with black or white table cloths with glass cylinders filled with black and white pebbles, black and white feathers flowing from the top as centerpieces.

"Pssh. This? Piece of cake." We both giggle a little as Edward came up beside me.

"They're about to let the ticket holders in for this little soiree. They want you, Kelly, and Claudia together for pictures and autographs before they start the auction."

"Why Edward, aren't you looking dapper this evening?" Jane commented as she licked her lips. She looked slightly like a cougar with her beautiful corn silk blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and obvious botox lip enhancements. She was at least ten years older than Edward, but by the look in her eyes she didn't really care.

I think Edward noticed because he put his palm on my lower back before answering Jane's inquiry. "This old thing? It's just an Armani that my sister-in-law picked up when she was in New York last year."

I had to admit the black suit and crisp white shirt looked amazing on him. It was as if it was specially made for his every curve, not picked up off a rack like he made it seem.

"You must tell her she has a great eye. I'll see you both later." Jane scurried off, but not before winking at Edward.

"I think you need to stay close to me tonight. I'd hate for you to get trapped in a dark corner with her." I pulled and straightened his lapels as an excuse to touch him.

"Wild screaming fans couldn't drag me away. You look beyond words."

I stepped back and did a little twirl. My strapless dress was black with a delicate white design and hit just above my knees. I had on teardrop diamond earrings with a matching necklace. Black, three-inch heels finished off the look that Rose spent days putting together for me.

"Rose did pretty good, huh? I really love the dress."

Edward came in close to my ear. "It will look even better lying on the floor once I take it off you later tonight," he whispered.

"I love you Edward, but if you say things like that all evening our first time is going to be in the closest broom closet."

"Promise?" The corners of his wicked smile arched as well as his eyebrows in hope. I decided to put his mind at ease.

"Not a promise, a fact." I winked back at him as I made my way over with the other authors for the photographs.

**/&/**

The evening was a huge success. I got to catch up with Kelly and Claudia and meet so many more writers than I ever dreamed of. I'd signed about a bazillion autographs and posed for just as many pictures. The auction, in which I donated several things, raised money for several different charities. The proceeds from my items went to the Washington State Police Widows Fund. I was happy to present a big cardboard check for twenty-eight thousand dollars to their chairwoman, Rachel May.

I was still on a high as Edward and I strolled around the outside of the hotel.

Suddenly, I was knocked over, breaking a heel one of my shoes in the process.

"I'm so sorry," a young woman wearing a wedding dress cried as she continued to run.

"OLIVIA! WAIT!" A young man in a tux went flying after the young Olivia as Edward helped me to my feet. "I didn't know she was your step-sister," he yelled as he tried to catch up with her.

"Doesn't look like they'll be in the honeymoon suite tonight." Edward laughed as I handed over my shoe for his inspection.

"Another wedding wasted." An older woman huffed and puffed as she tried to catch up to the fleeing couple.

"Happens pretty often, I'd think." I laughed as I pulled off my other shoe.

"The quickie ones sometimes, but they'd been planning this ceremony for three months. Guess the bachelor party got out of hand." The woman rubbed her brow while looking in the direction of the now arguing couple. "You wouldn't happen to know anyone who'd want a moonlit wedding?"

I let out a soft laugh as I looked down to my bare feet.

"We might."

My head shot up at the sound of Edward's voice. Then I saw him slowly go down on one knee. He took my hand as shock coursed through my body.

"Isabella, you are my life. I know this might not be the ideal time or the ideal place, but I can't help but think the universe is screaming at us that this is the time. I love you and your children more than I ever thought I would have the right to. Please, make me the happiest man in the world and make us a family. Marry me?"

My mouth opened and closed a few times before I could get any sound to come out. All I needed was to utter one word.

"Yes," I said softly.

Edward jumped up and took me in my arms, twirling me around in circles.

He put me down and looked immediately to the older woman. "Can you really help us get married tonight?"

She shook her head as tears slipped down her wrinkled cheeks. "Yes, of course. I just need you to fill out the paper work. The jewelry store in the hotel is still open, so you can get the rings. Dear?" She turned and took my hand in her own. "I think I have the perfect dress for you if you're a size six."

"Yes, I am."

"Then let's get going and you two can be Mr. And Mrs... uh."

"Cullen," I answered. "Mr. And Mrs. Edward Cullen." I smiled as I took Edward's hand in mine, anxious to make it true.

**/&/**

As the seconds ticked by, I went through my mental checklist.

Marriage License? Check.

Dress? Check. An absolutely gorgeous strapless Vera Wang design. It was fitted across my bust down passed my hips with lily of the valley embroidered all over the skirt.

Rings? Check. Edward was picking them out and I completely trusted his taste.

Flowers? Check. A simple gathered bouquet of white roses and lily of the valley for me, and a white rose boutonniere for Edward.

Hair and make-up? Check and check. The bridal room provided more than enough amenities to prepare a bridal party of fifty.

All that was left to do was get married, or so I thought.

"Shit!" I grabbed my ringing cell phone to see Alice calling. "Hey, Al." I tried my hardest not to let my voice waiver.

"Hey you. How's your night so far?"

She had to know. I had to tell her, but there was someone else who had to know first. "Is Jessie with you?"

"Yep, she actually wanted to say goodnight. Here."

Alice handed over the phone to Jessie. "Hi, Mommy. How was your party?"

"It was wonderful, sweetie. We raised a lot of money."

"Good job."

"Sweetie, I need to ask you something?" I couldn't control the shaking of my voice. I cleared my throat in a weak attempt to rein myslef in.

"Kay."

I swallowed hard trying to get the words I desperately needed to say out. "You know how much I care about Edward, right?"

"You love him Mommy."

"Yes, I do. He loves me and you and Mikey so much he wants to be part of our family. He asked me to marry him and I said yes. Is that alright with you?"

There was a long pause and I almost thought she might have dropped the phone.

"Edward wouldn't be my real daddy, but he'd be kinda like one?"

"Yep. You know how Jennifer's mommy is married to Peter, but Peter isn't her real daddy? He's what they call a step-father. That's what Edward will be for you and Mikey. To me, he'll be my husband."

"That sounds great and we can all live together and I get to go to my new school still, right?"

I could hear the excitement in her voice as I sighed in relief. "Yes, sweetie. We'll do all of that."

"Good." I heard her hand the phone over to Alice. "Mommy and Edward are getting married."

"Isabella! Are you eloping right now?"

Alice sounded more than slightly pissed. "If I said yes, how much are you going to kill me?"

"At least tell me it's not at some drive thru chapel with an Elvis impersonator?"

"No. We're at The Venetian. It's going to be a private ceremony by the waterfall. Another couple backed out at the last minute so we're getting ready now."

I could hear small gasps and hiccups on the other end of the line.

"There's a professional photographer and videographer. I'll let you see all the pictures and the video as soon as we get home. I promise, Ali-bear. Please don't cry." I pulled out the childhood nickname hoping to give me some pull.

"I just wished you could have waited another day. I would've hopped on a plane and been there with you." I heard her blowing her nose loudly into a tissue.

"No, you need to stay with the kids since Angela is at that family reunion with Ben. They'll be next and you can spoil her, okay?"

"Okay. I love you. Call us first thing in the morning."

"I will. Kiss my babies goodnight."

"Always."

I ended the call and took a deep breath. I picked up my bouquet while I checked my reflection in the mirror.

"You look lovely, dear. No one would ever guess you got engaged forty-five minutes ago." Mrs. Grady, the older woman who was making our dream come true, came up behind me and hugged my shoulders.

"Is it time yet because I'm so ready." I could barely contain my excitement. I felt as if I could cry, throw up, or explode with joy at any moment.

"Yes. Your Edward is waiting. I'll take you over to the waterfall now."

In just twenty minutes, I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen.

**/&/**

**EPOV**

The paper work for the marriage license only took a few moments, and then I was off to pick out the rings. I found the perfect matching platinum bands. They were simple and elegant. Mine was just plain with a delicate brushed finish. Bella's had the same finish with three small diamonds embedded in it. I also got two silver chains for us to wear the rings around our neck if we were still not going to let the world in on our relationship. I added a black silk tie to my suit and then came to where I took my place, at the bottom of a moonlit waterfall next to the minister.

I saw Mrs. Grady come around the corner and motion for the string quartet to begin playing. I couldn't even comprehend the music as I saw Bella come into view. I was sure I would pass out as I forgot to breathe. My Bella was the most breath-taking sight I had ever beheld. Her dress, her hair, and her flowers were all perfection.

She arrived beside me and the music quieted. She took my hand as tears slipped down both of our cheeks. We both smiled as we looked to the minister to begin.

"Edward and Isabella, we are gathered here today to join the two of you in the bonds of Holy Matrimony. The covenant of marriage is one that can only be entered into only by persons who are both legally and spiritually free to offer themselves to each other. Therefore, in the presence of God and these few witnesses, I will ask you to state your intention. Edward and Isabella, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in the state of matrimony?"

We turned to look at each other at the same time to utter, "We have."

"Please face each other and join hands, and in doing so, join your hearts."

Bella handed her bouquet to Mrs. Grady before turning and taking both of my hands in hers.

"Edward." The minister nodded to me.

I drew in a deep breath before beginning my vows.

"I, Edward, take you Isabella, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, from this day forward. This is my solemn vow."

I grinned at her glistening chocolate eyes as the minister motioned for Bella to recite her vows.

"I, Isabella, take you Edward, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, from this day forward. This is my solemn vow."

"The rings, please."

I took the small black box out of my pocket and handed it to the minister. He opened the box and I took out Bella's ring.

I took her left hand in mine as I began to slip the delicate band on her ring finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

Bella looked down to see the three diamonds shinning in the soft moonlight. She lifted her eyes to mine.

"It's so perfect. Thank you." She lifted her fingers to softly wipe the tear that had fallen down my cheek.

"Your welcome, love."

Bella turned and took my ring from the box. She took my left hand in hers and slipped my ring on my finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

I let out a huge sigh of relief. I still couldn't fathom that she was actually standing there becoming my wife. My heart was slowly calming down as I finally accepted the fact that I really was allowed this happily ever after.

"Edward and Isabella, by the vows you have made to one another, by the strength of your covenant, in the presence of God, and by the powers invested in me by the state of Nevada, it is my pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. Edward, you may kiss your bride."

I brought both of my hands up to cup Bella's jaw. "I love you," I whispered against her lips before bringing them to mine. She brought her fingers up to tangle in the hair at the nape of my neck as she pushed her tongue into my mouth.

We were so lost in our kiss that the minister coughed to get us to separate.

"Sorry." I laughed as I lead Bella over near where the string quartet was set up. They began to play the song I'd asked as I took Bella in my arms for our first dance.

Bella laughed and shook her head as she recognized the song. "Uncle Kracker? Really?"

"It says it all. I love to see you smile. It makes even the darkest moments of my life seem a little lighter."

She pulled my lips to hers by tugging on my tie. "Thank you. This has all been so perfect. I can't believe how lucky we got."

"Lucky? I think it was fate, like the planets were aligned and all the angels in heaven were singing just for the two of us."

"My husband, forever the optimist." Her grin spread across her lips as she shook her head.

My heart swelled twice in size. "Say it again."

She dipped her head down as her cheeks got a rose colored tint. She then looked up at me, a tear running down her cheek. "My husband."

I didn't think it was humanly possible for my smile to get any wider at that moment. "My breath-takingly beautiful wife."

I was thanking my lucky stars that what's-his-nuts couldn't keep his dick away from Olivia's step-sister. Mrs. Grady had told me her parents were eternally grateful that we were able to have a ceremony and they were able to get most of their money back. I was more than happy to help. They spent three months planning it and we were the one who enjoyed all the spoils. The string quartet, the cake, the champagne, the gorgeous location; all benefits of their planning.

Our first dance ended and we made our way over to a small table with our cake and toasting flutes filled with champagne.

I raised my flute to Bella. "To my gorgeous wife. May we have a long life with love, understanding, family, and mind-blowing sex."

"I'll drink to that," she giggled before taking a large swig of her champagne.

She held her flute in one hand and snaked her other under my jacket to rest on my back. "To my darling husband. May we have a life with patience, devotion, and emotional and physical bliss."

"Yes, and some things we should get started on very soon." We both took another drink before I pulled her into my arms tightly.

"Cake?" She asked looking up at me through her thick chocolate lashes.

"Yum. Yes, please."

Mrs. Grady was ready and waiting with our cake knife. We took the knife together and sliced into the cake as the photographer snapped away. We both started out slowly, but ended up shoving the decadent chocolate cake in each other's mouths. We continued laughing and gasping as we cleaned ourselves up.

We went to pose for various pictures in front of the waterfall. We got a few with the minister then some with Mrs. Grady.

With all of that out of the way, it was time to head back to our suite for some extracurricular wedding night activities.

Mrs. Grady arranged for some security guards to sneak us up a service elevator so we wouldn't be seen by and fans or paparazzi.

We arrived at our suite unseen. I gathered Bella up in my arms and carried my bride over the threshold.

"I've dreamed of doing that since the day I met you. I can't believe it's really happening." I twirled her around in my arms before carrying her over to our bedroom.

I set her down beside the bed and her needy fingers went right to work undoing my tie.

"You're getting right down to business, Mrs. Cullen?" I raised an eyebrow to her as she looked up at me.

"I have until two thirty tomorrow afternoon to have my way with you. That's not much time for what I have planned for you, Mr. Cullen." She winked as she pulled off my jacket and began unbuttoning my shirt.

"Then by all means, get to work. I am at your complete disposal. Do with me as you wish."

My shirt was tossed aside before she settled her hands on my hips. "Oh, I will."

I pulled her in and kissed her with everything I had, tongues colliding and lips gliding. I couldn't take not feeling more of her skin. I turned her around and attached my mouth to her neck, kissing my way across her shoulder while I made quick work of the zipper on her dress. She stepped forward for a few seconds to get out of the dress and placed it on a nearby chair. She turned to face me in only a white strapless bra and white lace boy shorts.

I kicked off my shoes and stripped my socks from my feet as she reached around her back to take off her bra. I yanked my pants and boxers off in one swift motion while her boy shorts wiggled down her legs.

Our lips crashed back together, greedy moans rising from both of us as the zinging sensation over took our bodies as flesh met flesh. My lips trailed down her neck, across her collarbone and to her pert pink nipple. I sucked it hard between my lips, nipping at it with my teeth at the same time. Suddenly, Bella jumped and wrapped her legs around my waist, arching her back while bringing her sopping wet center in direct contact with my rapidly hardening cock.

"Fuck, Bella. I could slip into you right now." I grabbing her ass and grinding against her pussy.

"Then do it! I've waited six months to have you inside me. I can't wait any more."

I think I actually growled at her fuck-hot words as I swung her around and threw her down on the center of the bed. She spread her thighs apart for me as she rested on her elbows watching me. Her glistening pussy that was wet and waiting to be filled by me, but I wasn't ready yet. I took her by surprise as I licked her awaiting pussy. She quivered and moaned as I vigorously licked and sucked at her clit.

"Fuck, Edward. YES! Just like that."

My lips spread into a grin at the thought of her enjoying my oral skills before I plunged my tongue deep within her. I felt her walls contract around my tongue as I moved in and out of her, savoring every drop of her delicious juices.

I felt her fingers grab my hair roughly, lifting my head from her center. "I need to cum around you. Now."

She didn't have to tell me twice. I swiftly moved up her body, ready to position myself at her entrance. She surprised me by grabbing my rock-solid erection and moving the tip between her lips, saturating it with her juices.

She placed my tip inside of her. She moved her hands to my hips urging my to push forward. In one swift movement, I thrust inside and held still.

"Holy fuck! Move just a little." I pulled back slightly and pushed back in a few times as she began to pant beneath me, her fingers digging into my hips. "Oh, God. I thought it was a myth."

I laughed slightly, causing her muscles to tighten around me. "What myth?"

"I think you found my G-spot."

I smiled at the idea that I had found what no man of Bella's had found before. "Glad to finally help find it's location." I thrust forward as deep as I could go.

"Faster, please!" Her eyelids were clenched shut, her entire body tense with need for release.

I moved fast and hard, getting an amazing rhythm before taking her entire right nipple between my lips.

It got to the point where I couldn't tell who's moans were who's. Moaning, writhing, panting marked the time of our impending orgasms.

"Harder, Edward. Harder. I'm almost there. Fucking God, get me there."

I growled and grunted like a wild man as I brought my hand between us to finger her clit.

"YES!" She screamed as her legs wrapped tightly around my waist. Her pussy walls clenched me so hard I came on the spot.

"Fuck, so tight." I moved slowly in and out o her pussy a few more times until both of our bodies relaxed in pleasure.

I slid out of her but couldn't move from my spot. I laid my body down on hers, my cheek firmly resting against her chest as I waited for our breathing to slow.

"If that is what it's going to be like every time, I don't think we should ever leave this room."

I felt her chest rumble as she laughed softly at my words. "I wish, but it's one hell of a start to our honeymoon."

"How long do we have?"

She turned her head to look at the clock on the nightstand. "About twelve hours."

"Good. With a little rest in between, we can do this about five more times." I kissed the side of her left breast.

"Confident are we?" She let out a soft laugh as she began to run her fingers through my sweat drenched hair.

"I've got skills, many of which you will experience over and over again in the next twelve hours."

"Please, God, if this is a dream, don't ever wake me up." She pleaded as she held me close.

I looked up, her eyes instantly finding mine. "This is no dream, love. It's you and me now and forever."

"Forever," she uttered as her eyelids fluttered closed. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too, love. Me too."


	10. Forward

**Previously...**

Bella explains the meaning of her tattoo to Edward. Bella tells Edward that she knew Mike wanted them together. Edward and Bella admit they love each other. The two arrive in Vegas and attend a cocktail party/auction with several different authors and fans. Bella and Edward take a walk around their hotel when Bella is knocked over by a fleeing bride. After finding out the bride was canceling her wedding and everything was already ready to go, Edward proposed to Bella. She accepts. Bella gets ready then gets a call from Jessie and Alice in which she tells them she's getting married. Edward got the rings and added a tie to his suit before the ceremony. Edward and Bella are married near a waterfall at the Venetian Hotel. They have their first dance, they toast to the future, and eat their wedding cake. After taking pictures, they make it back to their suite and hastily have sex for the first time.

Chapter 10-Forward

**BPOV**

As we laid somewhat breathless under the 1,000 thread count sheets, I thought over all the events of the last week. Our fight, those miserable three days, the shower, coming to Vegas, the proposal, the wedding, and our amazing first time. The moment I found myself in was a little surreal. I felt my insecurities creeping into the corners of my brain, as if the other shoe would drop at any second and it would all be gone... again.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Edward whispered in my ear before kissing just below my earlobe.

I sighed softly, but he noticed of course and turned my chin so I would look at him.

"Love, what is it?"

"I'm just thinking about how..." I paused in the hopes of keeping the tears that were threatening to fall at bay. "I just don't want this to go away. I know it's a little silly, but it seems that the good things in my life have a way of leaving it. I just hope all that we have to face isn't too much for us to handle." I moved onto my back as he continued to lie on his side. I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands.

"I know you're scared, but it's okay to be happy you know. I know the rest of the world might not understand, but the people who really care about us will. Hey." He pulled my hands from my eyes and cupped my cheek with one of his own. "I know this is going to be difficult at first. I have every expectation that it will be, but we love each other. We can do this."

"You understand though, don't you? Why I feel this way?"

"I do and I think I might wonder about you if you didn't have some insecurities." He laid down on his back and pulled me over on top of him, my cheek resting on his chest. Just with that small gesture, listening to the beat of his heart, all those nagging feelings started to float away.

"I did talk to Jessie and Alice before the ceremony. Jessie seemed excited to have a step-dad, but Alice was a little upset that she couldn't be there. I promised to let her watch the video when we get home." I absentmindedly twirled the soft bronze hairs of his happy trail with my fingertips.

"I meant to call Rose and Em, but I didn't really have time."

I placed a soft kiss beside his nipple before resting my chin on his chest to look into his eyes. "Rose will be so excited. She's been so wonderful this whole time. I'd like to tell your parents too if that's alright."

"My mom will be over the moon. She loves you like a daughter already and now she's going to have instant grandkids. She'll spoil them even more now." We both laughed a little at the thought. If what she did for Christmas was any indication of what was to come, the kids were going to have whatever their little hearts desired.

"I'm sure she will."

"What about your dad? Do you want to tell him?" He stroked a few hairs away from in front of my eyes as I began to ponder the questions.

I thought about how I would tell my dad. I know he wouldn't be mad or disappointed, but there were so many people in his life and mine that I wasn't ready to know. "I want to tell him, but it's the people he's around all the time that I'm worried about. He and Alan still play poker every week. I'm not ready to go down that road with Mike's family. I can't even think about telling Angela right now. Then there is Billy. There is no way I can deal with him or Jake knowing. It's going to be hard enough leaving Seth since I've basically been his second mom. I'm not ready to break all their hearts, so I just don't know."

"It's going to be hard, but we'll be together. Speaking of hard." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I slid my hand down his chest passed his waist to find his erection hard and waiting for me. I began to stroke it, the velvety skin slipping through my fingers with ease.

"Does this mean you're ready for another go?"

He moaned as I started to pick up the pace. "Yes, but I'd like to trrrrrryyyyy something. Ugh."

"One of your fantasies? I think I like that."

He somehow had the presence of mind to grab my wrist, stopping my ministrations. "Actually, it's one of yours." He cleared his throat as he turned on his side to face me. "You remember the day of Mikey's baptism when you showed me those pages?"

A thrill shot through me as I remembered my thoughts of doing those things with Edward. "Yes, I remember very well."

"I thought we might try it. Something special that neither of us has done before."

The words slipped out of my mouth before I could even comprehend them. "Fuck yeah."

I think Edward actually growled as he flipped me over on my side, pulling my back to his chest. His erection was firmly placed between my thighs as he brought my left leg to rest over his hip. "I've been dreaming about this since the moment I read page four. When we would be spooning like this, it took every ounce of my self control to not rip every shred of clothing off of you and bury myself deep inside."

"You don't have to wait any more. I want you inside of me." I panted through each syllable, my nipples hardening as his cock stroked my wetness.

"You are so ready for me." He nipped at my earlobe before positioning his tip at my entrance.

"For you, Ed-" My voice was cut off by his sudden thrust inside me. We both moaned as he stilled once he was fully sheathed inside of me.

He began a strong rhythm while suckling my neck and massaging my breast. He moved his hand down over my stomach to my throbbing clit.

"Oh fuck, yes!" I screamed as he pinched my clit hard. His index and middle fingers began circling my clit as he thrust even faster.

"Cum for me, love." He whispered in my ear with a sense of control.

"God, yes!" I spasmed around him wildly, but he didn't stop thrusting.

"Bella, yes. Just like that. So tight." He groaned and moaned as my orgasm waned, but he was nowhere near ready to stop.

Suddenly he withdrew from me. I felt him get off the bed as I tried to catch my breath. He stood at the side of the bed and grabbed my left calf, pulling it between his thighs. He brought my right leg up and aligned it with his chest, my ankle resting at his shoulder. He plunged back into to me swiftly. We both started moaning incoherently as the pleasure took over completely. While his cock slid expertly in and out of me, I could feel his balls tightening as he pounded relentlessly. As he got closer to his impending orgasm, his talented fingers found my clit once again. I was so wet and incredibly sensitive, it didn't take much to send me flying over the edge again.

"Fuck, Bella. YES!" He exploded inside of me as euphoria over took my body once again.

His strokes slowed down until they finally came to an end. He pulled out of me while bringing my jello-like leg down from his shoulder. He scooted me back to the center of the bed before flopping down beside me.

"That... was... amazing," he uttered as he nuzzled into my sweat drenched hair.

"I wish I would've written that last part in the book. That was fucktastic."

Edward let out a soft chuckle. "I love your word choice. I think I'll be using that adjective all the time now."

"You are showing me things I never thought possible."

"What? Finding your G-spot?"

"That and..." I tried to control my breathing a little more before making yet another confession. "I've never cum twice during sex."

"Really?"

I rolled from my back and laid on his chest. "Yes, really. I love you so much and not just because of your fucktastic fucking skills."

"I'm glad to bring you pleasure in all areas of life." He ran his fingertips down my side, bringing goose bumps to the surface as he went.

"You do. You REALLY do."

**/&/**

We eventually got some sleep the day of our love fest. I felt the best kind of ache possible as I finally got up to shower, leaving Edward sleeping haphazardly across the bed.

I didn't really feel up to doing much with my hair so I just put it up into a twist that Alice had shown me how to do. It was simple but looked really nice. I had just slipped on my jeans when I heard Edward groan from the bed.

"I've ordered some room service. We have to be downstairs in an hour and I know I'm starving." I pulled my gray fitted t-shirt over my head before smoothing it over my torso.

"You read my mind." He got up out of bed and walked over to me in all his naked glory. He took me in his arms and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Go take a shower. You're a sweaty mess." I pecked him once on the lips before smacking his ass.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen."

He sauntered into the bathroom just as I heard a knock at the door.

The table was set in the living room area when Edward came out of the bedroom clad in jeans and a dark green t-shirt.

"I know it's not a culinary masterpiece, but it's what I was craving." I took the lid off the tray in the middle of the table to reveal our Philly Cheese Steak sandwiches and fries.

"This looks amazing." Edward grabbed his sandwich and instantly began to devour it.

We ate in silence because we were concentrating so hard on stuffing our faces. Once we were done, I sat back and looked at the clock.

"We only have about ten minutes."

"Okay, then I have something to give you." Edward got up and ran to the bedroom. He brought back a small bag and began to dig through it as he sat down beside me. "I thought we might want to still have our rings with us when we can't really wear them on our fingers. I got us these."

He pulled two silver chains from the bag and gave one to me. "I figured we could wear them around our necks. If you don't want to that's fine, it's just what I want to do with mine."

I put my hand on his cheek. "I want to." I took his chin and brought his lips to mine. "I love your thoughtfulness."

He pecked my lips once again before slipping my ring from my finger and onto the chain. He fastened it behind my neck before I slipped it under my shirt.

"Thank you. I-" I was cut off by the sound of a cell phone.

"It's mine." He pulled his phone from his pocket. "Edward Cullen," he answered. "Yes, we'll be down in a few minutes."

He ended the call and slid it back in his pocket. "Hate to say it, but it's time."

I sighed but got up and went to slip on my shoes and the little black fitted jacket Rose had bought me a few weeks before.

Edward put on a chocolate brown suit jacket that made the green in his shirt and his eyes pop. He slid his wallet and the room key in his pocket before handing me my cell phone.

I grabbed my purse before giving my husband one final kiss. "The fans await."

"We still have tonight, love. Don't forget that."

I hugged him tightly at the thought of more lovemaking. "I'm counting the minutes."

**/&/**

"We are all dying to know any details about the expansion of Ian and Becca's relationship. What can you give us since there are only a few days until the release of the extended edition?"

It was a question I had expected and was glad I was prepared for.

"So many people have speculated mainly on the first time Becca and Ian are together. I've read some pretty interesting ideas, but I wrote that extra chapter while I was writing the original draft. My version of events is different from any speculations I've read. Most people have asked for hot and steamy, believe me I will deliver." I looked over to Edward from the corner of my eye to see him wink at me.

The audience filled to the brim with fans oooohed, aahed, and screamed. I was excited by their excitement. The high was indescribable as I ascended the stairs and into Edward's awaiting arms.

"You were magnificent, love," he whispered in my ear before pulling away from me.

"What's next, boss?" I grinned as I spoke the new nickname I had given him.

"We are off to the evening performance of "Wicked" then signing autographs for donations for Alex's Lemonade Stand." Edward put his palm on the small of my back as he led me out the back door to an awaiting limo.

"I can't believe they are doing this. It's just a cause so close to my heart." I relaxed back into the leather seat as Edward slid in next to me.

"Then we go back to our suite and continue honeymoon activities until we leave tomorrow. Ah, Sunday... So many plans." He sighed as his head fell back onto the seat.

"Sunday plans? What do you have in mind, boss?" I raised my brow to him in question.

"Since Alice and Jasper won't be bringing the kids down until Monday, we have the house to ourselves. I think we need to celebrate in several rooms and maybe even in the pool." He squeezed my hand as the limo turned a corner.

"I think that will be acceptable to my schedule. Will we be spending many Sunday's that way?"

"As many as we can." Our conversation was cut short as the limo came to a halt and I was back on the clock.

**/&/**

"I love Sundays." I moaned as Edward nipped at my neck.

We had spent the plane ride sleeping in preparation of our homecoming. Edward carried me over the threshold and everything before we spent two hours pleasuring each other all over the house.

"Me too. You ready for that swim?" He lifted his lips from my neck to give me a glance at his smoldering grin.

"I'm pretty comfortable right here." I was sitting on the kitchen island with Edward standing between my thighs. He was wearing black board short type trunks while I donned a barely there emerald green bikini.

I began to massage his right peck, my fingertips flicking his hardened nipple. I lowered my lips to his collarbone to begin my journey in marking my man. Edward groaned, his head fell back as his fingers dug into my hips.

A sudden crash brought us out of our lust-induced haze.

Edward took me off the counter quickly as we turned to see Esme and Carlisle standing in the kitchen doorway. I looked to the floor to see a large glass bowl and what looked like some sort of salad scattered across the floor.

"We were just bringing some things by. We didn't know you were home." Carlisle was holding Esme from falling down to join the shattered bowl on the floor.

"Well, this isn't exactly how we wanted you to find out." Edward raked his hand through his hair. He looked down to my face which I was sure was fifty shades of red. He pulled me in front of him, his hands gently placed on my hips. "Mom. Dad. Meet your new daughter-in-law."

"What?" Esme instantly burst into tears.

My gut began twisting at the thought of Esme's disappointment.

"We've actually been seeing each other since Christmas. We got married Friday night. It all happened rather quickly." Edward was calm as his mother was sobbing in his father's arms.

I could feel the tears slipping from my eyes. "I'm so sorry, Esme. The last thing I wanted was to disappoint you. I love you all so much. I just..." I collapsed into Edward's arms as sobs of my own overtook me.

"No, dear." Esme took me from Edward's arms, wrapping me in her own. "These are happy tears. I've known how much Edward has struggled with his feelings for you. I'm just so overjoyed you love him too."

"She's right, Bella." I looked over Esme's shoulder to see Carlisle's eyes glistening.

I stepped back from Esme's arms and was passed to Carlisle's.

"Welcome to the family." I should have felt uncomfortable being wrapped in my father-in-law's arms wearing barely dental floss, but I just didn't.

An instant later I was back at Edward's side. "Thank you." I hiccupped as Edward held me tighter. "I was so worried how people would handle the news."

"We're there any pictures? I bet you were beautiful." Esme wiped her cheeks as Carlisle wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Yes. Just over here." I went to the kitchen counter where the large album was laid. I placed it on the island and opened it to the first page.

The first picture was of Edward and I looking into each other's eyes as he cupped my cheek while we were standing at the bottom of the waterfall.

"So gorgeous." Esme sniffled.

"I know you're probably upset you weren't there, but it was really perfect." Edward kissed my temple as Esme and Carlisle continued turning the pages of the memories of some of the most perfect moments of my life.

**/&/**

"Your dress was so gorgeous. Did you get to keep it?" Rose was pouring over the pictures after she and Emmett had been let in on our news.

"God, I hope so. I paid enough for it. I didn't want to bring it on the commercial flight, so I had it preserved and shipped. It should be here tomorrow."

"So." Rose slammed the album shut as Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and I sat waiting for some sort of outrage. "I can't say that I'm not pissed that I wasn't there since I was basically the glue in your relationship, but I understand that the opportunity was too good, and all the planets were aligned and shit." Rose took both mine and Edward's hands. She squeezed her eyes shut before taking a deep breath. "I forgive you."

I burst out in hysterical laughter. I was gasping so hard and snorting as Edward joined in. Soon enough everyone was right there with me. Even Rose was being a good sport and joining in.

They all bid us goodnight after we finished telling our wedding story in detail. Edward and I made our way to the bedroom where I collapsed on _our_ bed.

"That wasn't too bad, was it love?" Edward traced my spine lightly as I laid on my stomach.

"No, but they were the easy ones. I have to tell Angela. I just have to, but I'm not sure how."

Edward kissed my lower back just above my tailbone. "She'll understand I think. She really seems to like me and I think she's seen how close I am to the kids."

"I know and I'm going to have to explain you always staying with me when we go back for a visit. I was actually thinking..." I rolled over on my side to face him. "Maybe I should give the house to Angela. I know she and Ben are getting closer and might want to move in together. His apartment in Port Angeles was just something he got when he finished his tour in Iraq. Now that he's out of the service and has Angela, they might want to settle down, you know?"

"It's whatever you want, love. It's your house and your memories." He brushed his fingers across my chin.

"Mike and I put so much work into that house. I just don't think I could bear selling it. It needs to stay in the family."

"In that case, maybe you should pass over the house and let her get settled before we tell her about us."

"Yes, maybe after Mikey's birthday. Did I tell you Alice and Jasper offered to have it at their house? Since it's just off the beach I thought we could do a surfing theme. What do you think?"

"Sounds perfect. Will I get to see you in one of those sexy little wetsuits?"

I growled a little as I scooted closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Oh yeah. I will be giving you a full display of my fucktastic surfing skills, weather permitting."

"I can't wait." He rolled over on top of me to start round four of our sex-a-thon.

**/&/**

Alice and Jasper arrived with the kids mid-morning on Monday. They were kind enough to bring the first of the packed U-hauls with them. Alice and I were able to get Jessie's new princess themed room together to little Miss Jessie's specifications. Edward and Jasper worked on the corner of what was to be my suite, setting up Mikey's crib, changing table, and dresser.

The suite was actually just the size as Edward's bedroom, it just had a smaller bathroom attached. To everyone not privy to my marriage to Edward, it was the space I was sharing with Mikey. In actuality, it was the new master bedroom with a nook for Mikey. Edward would still be keeping the majority of his things in his room, but would be sleeping with me. It all seemed unusual yet perfect at the same time.

I spent the remainder of the week doing phone and television interviews as the new extended version of "Revisited" was released. I was exhausted by the time the weekend rolled around as we headed back to Forks to pack the rest of our things.

"Bella!" Angela surrounded me in a bear hug as soon as I reached the front door. "He proposed! In front of his whole family!"

I jerked Angela back from my arms and she thrust her hand out for me to look at the half-carat diamond ring on her left hand.

"Ang, wow. That's amazing. I'm so happy for you." I brought her in for a slightly less painful hug.

"I didn't want to tell you over the phone. I've been dying for you to get here. Oh, hi Edward."

Edward came up behind me with Mikey in his arms.

I turned to Edward and took Mikey from him. "Ben proposed. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yes indeed. Where is the lucky groom-to-be?"

"He's out back with Tyler."

Tyler. Shit. Mike's best friend whom I'm sure would not approve of my relationship with Edward.

I gulped hard as Jessie made it up the walk with Alice and Jasper.

Angela rushed to Alice to give her the news.

"Oh, Ang. I'm so happy for you."

"Good, cause I'm gonna need your mad skills. Ben wants to get married on the fourth of July."

"My God. That's just a month away." I could see the wheels turning in Alice's head. "We've got so much to do. The dress, food, the church, flowers."

"I know. It's all happening so fast. I want you to be my bridesmaid and Bella to be my matron of honor."

I turned to Angela with tears in my eyes. They were not for the reason she thought. "I'd love to." I felt Edward softly stroke the small of my back.

I felt a thousand different emotions as the day went on. Mainly guilt. Guilt for keeping so much from the woman who was basically my little sister. It got even worse after she was finished telling her proposal story.

"Bella, you have to tell Ben about Mike's proposal. Honey, it was so amazing. He spent weeks preparing for it. Come on, Bells."

I felt the room slowly closing in on me as I closed my eyes. The memory of that day came back fast and clear.

"Um. It was the week after our college graduation. Mike brought me over here to this house. He said Tyler had been working on restoring it and wanted to show me how it was coming along." I gulped while blinking back the tears. "Mike gave me a tour of the house then took me out back to the workshop. It was filled with candles and had a huge pile of pillows lying on the floor. He told me that the house was for us and he wanted nothing more than to make a life and a family with me in it. Then he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him."

I looked over to Edward and could tell he was having as many conflicting emotions as I was.

"Good thing she said yes," Tyler announced. "I spent two months working on this place. The pluming was a bitch."

We all laughed, Edward and I not as heartily as the rest. I decided it was a good a time as any to bring up the house.

"Ang, I'd be honored if you and Ben would take over the house."

"What? No, Bells." Ben came to wrap his arm around my shoulder. "We couldn't do that."

"No really, I want you to. It looks like we'll be in Seattle for the foreseeable future and I want to keep it in the family. I want another bunch of Newton's running around here."

"Technically half Netwon, half Chenney." Ben chuckled as he squeezed me into his chest. He looked to Angela for a sign of approval.

"I guess if you want, but the workshop is yours. We can fix it up into a little cottage or something. You and the kids will have a place to stay when you visit."

"I can add a shower to the bathroom easily." Tyler's eyebrows raised in the hope of a new project.

I looked to Alice since I couldn't look at Edward and she gave me a small nod.

"Okay." I let out a big breath before Angela and Ben both to me in their arms.

**/&/**

Wedding planning went into high gear. Thank God I was in Seattle and Alice assigned me all the duties I could do from there.

We got everything moved and settled before Jessie started her summer school at Hale. She loved it so much and made a ton of friends. I was invited to join some of the moms for coffee while the kids played. I ended up getting a lot of advice and fit in really well with the group. One mom suggested a nanny service where I found Chelsea. She had just gotten her bachelors degree in Child Development. She was working as a nanny while she took classes online for her Masters degree. She was a godsend.

Before I knew it, the time had come for my son's first birthday. We returned to Forks where we all, including Edward and stayed at Alice and Jasper's house where the party was being held. Edward and I even got a chance to fool around on the beach the night before the party. I felt so alive, like a kid again.

I took Mikey to his father's grave the morning of his birthday and had a very tearful one-sided conversation with my late husband. My only saving grace was when Mikey picked a nearby dandelion and gave it to me uttering something that sounded like "pretty", but I wasn't sure.

Later that afternoon, the party was in full swing on the beach outside of Alice and Jasper's house. It was all good vibrations and sweet sensations until I spotted Edward and Jake in a slightly heated conversation.

**/&/**

**EPOV**

"Hey, Edward. How's it hanging."

Jacob. Fucking douche. I should say long, hard, and well used, but I held back.

"Good. You?"

"Just wanted to let you know I caught that little show you put on down here last night. Who is she? She looked pretty fine from what I could see."

Ah ha. Mr. Black had seen Bella and I making out like teenagers on the beach the night before. Interesting how it never entered his mind that it could have been Bella.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Come on, man. You can tell me. Is she local? Is that why you're always coming down here with Bella?" He raised his eyebrows, salivating for an answer.

"If I was, it's certainly none of your business."

"You're one of Bella's best friends. The one every one says is so fucking in love with her that we all have to walk on eggshells around you ass. If you're fucking some local skank, Bella has the right to know."

By this point he was squeezing me around the shoulders in a sideways hug, whispering threateningly in my ear.

I threw his arm off of me and stepped back. I looked around to see some of the guests had noticed our conversation. I stepped into him to whisper harshly through my clenched teeth. "Bella is my best friend and knows all about my sex life. So you can just fuck off and worry about your own instead of trying to tap into my action."

"If we weren't at this party, I would pay you back for that fucking right hook you swung last time."

"Jake! Just step off." Bella inserted herself between us, pushing against both of our chests.

"Edward, go get your binoculars. A couple of us are getting ready to go get on our boards."

I turned and looked down to see she was already wearing her wetsuit. I had to hold back a groan as my cock was instantly stiff. We'd had sex three times in the past twenty-four hours, but that seemed to make no difference to my cock.

"Fine." I took her arm and pulled her to the side, out of Jacob's earshot. "I can't wait to peel that suit off of you and taste how wet you really are."

She hit me playfully on the arm before pushing me back towards the house.

I grabbed the binoculars quickly and made it back down to the beach to find Alice and Jasper looking out on the surf.

"She just went out with Jake and Tyler. Look over there."

I looked to see that Bella had already caught a nice sized wave with Jake close behind. Then the surf covered them to the point where I couldn't see either of them.

"What the fuck!"

"Shit!" Jasper uttered. "They might have gotten caught up in that swell. Charlie!"

Alice came and grabbed onto my arm. "Can you see Tyler? Is he out there?"

I could see Tyler frantically paddling around, but no Bella or Jake in sight.

My heart was beating out of my chest with panic as Alice collapsed in my arms sobbing. Charlie came over and Jasper was quickly telling him what happened. Charlie was on his cell within seconds calling for help.

All I could do was hang onto Alice for dear life, praying that wherever my wife was, she was safe.

**/&/**

**BPOV**

I was coughing and hacking the dirty water from my lungs as I became aware of my surroundings.

I felt a heaviness on my chest. I blinked my eyes a few times wishing the sting away to find Jake's head resting there.

"I thought I'd lost you there for a second. Don't you ever fucking scare me like that again." He pulled me up slowly and brought me into his arms.

I looked around to see that we were in a shallow cave. One that usually was full of water when the tide was high. Panic began to set in as I realized that we were on the other side of the cove from where we began. There was no way I'd be able to swim back and the tide could change at any moment.

"Jake? What are we going to do?" I was almost sobbing at that point.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll take care of you."

"This can't be it, Jake. We have to get out of here." I couldn't leave my kids. I couldn't leave Edward. I wondered if this was God's idea of dropping the other shoe. If it was, I was going to give Him a piece of my mind when we met.

"The tide shouldn't get this high for a couple more days. Remember we used to climb up here when we were kids. Charlie and my dad will remember. They'll find us, I swear." He pressed a kiss into my hair as I tried to will my father to find me and bring me back to my husband and family as soon as possible.


	11. Rescue

**Previously...**

Bella gives her view of her wedding night and exactly how well Edward knows her and her body. Bella finishes up her obligations in Vegas with a question/answer panel with her fans. Bella and Edward have a little alone time at Edward's before Carlisle and Esme crash their love nest. They end up telling Carlisle and Esme they got married and Bella is promtly welcomed into the family. Rose and Em stop by and are let in on the happy news. Once back in Forks, Angela announces she's engaged to Ben. Angela forces Bella to retell the story of Mike's proposal in front of several people including Edward. Bella and Edward make it through June and get Bella and the kids settled. They go back to Forks to celebrate Mikey's first birthday with a party on the beach just down form Alice and Jasper's house. After breaking up a heated conversation between Jake and Edward, Bella, Jake, and Tyler go out surfing the waves. Bella and Jake get caught in a swell and are forced to take shelter in a shallow cave. Bella tries to hold it together while they wait for help to arrive.

**Chapter 11-Rescue**

**Jacob Black's POV**

I'd never felt more relieved in my entire life when Bella started coughing and breathing after I'd given her CPR.

When she went under, I knew I had to save her or die trying. Once I pulled us both to the surface, she was barely breathing. I spotted our old hide out cave in a nearby cliff face. The path we'd usually take to get there from the top of the cliff was no longer there, but I thought if I could just climb up there at least I'd keep her safe and dry. Because she was unconscious it was tricky getting up there, but it was better than staying in that fucking water for God knows how long. But once I got her laid down in the cave, she had stopped breathing. Only a minute or two of CPR, but if felt like eternity. My life began again when she took those hacking breaths.

After I had convinced her that we would be found, she curled up in my arms and fell fast asleep. It was not perfect, but it felt fucking amazing having her sleeping in my arms again. When she started talking in her sleep, my heart almost beat out of my chest.

"Edward... No... Jake." My ears perked as her voice got slightly more intelligible. "Love you... Yes... Just you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was it possible? Could she still love me? I had known our kiss in the kitchen wasn't the smartest decision I had ever made, but I could feel her fighting herself at first. I knew she wanted me, she just couldn't admit it to herself.

Bella was the best thing to ever happen to me until Seth was born. I was so thankful I had my son, but I wished so much that Bella had been his mother instead of that dick magnetizing whore, Emily. Bella was more of a mother to him than Emily ever had been, even while she had Mike and her own family to take care of.

Her moving to Seattle hit both Seth and I hard. She'd only been gone a month, but if felt like at least a year. I hadn't told Bella yet, but I had been talking with my sister, Rachel about staying with her until I could get a place of our own. I'd been offered a job with a huge photography firm months before. If the offer was still available I wanted to take it. By then, I'd hoped Bella and the kids would move out of that asshat Cullen's house and in with me and Seth.

Armed with the hope that Bella still loved me, I vowed that when we got out of this mess I would do everything I could to show her we were meant to be together. I just had to figure out how to get Cullen out of the picture.

It had been hours and the wind was picking up. Bella was shivering in my arms as she continued to sleep talk. I was starting to try to think of a plan B when I heard a distinct whir in the distance.

A helicopter. Thank Christ.

They spotted us and began to hover above the cliff, sending down a rescue basket. I tried to wake Bella to put her in the basket, but couldn't get more than a muffled response. She wouldn't even open her eyes.

Before they hauled her up, I yelled up that she wasn't regaining consciousness. They gave me the thumbs up acknowledging me. After a few minutes they sent the basket back down and I got in.

"You two have a lot of people looking for you," one of the medics said as he was securing the foil blanket around a still shivering Bella. "Sorry, it took awhile. We had a fuel leak that we had to fix."

"I just hope she's not too far gone," I explained how I'd performed CPR and that she had been conscious for awhile, but then I thought she was just went to sleep.

"We're landing at Forks General. They're waiting for you two in the trauma bay."

I stroked Bella's chilled cheek as I whispered, "stay with me, baby. We're almost there."

The trip took less than five minutes. Once we landed, Bella was transferred to a gurney and rushed out of sight. They made me get on one just to be checked out, but I knew I was fine. I just wanted to be with Bella. Always with Bella.

**/&/**

**EPOV**

I'd been out with Charlie and the Coast Guard for hours before coming back to Alice and Jasper's.

"Nothing yet," I uttered as Jessie jumped into my arms. I looked over to Alice who looked like death warmed over at the moment. "The helicopter is finally ready to take off. Charlie is going to call if-

"No if's Edward! They will find them." Alice warpped her tiny arms around both Jessie and I.

I walked us over to the couch and plopped down. I was exhausted but couldn't even think of sleep at the moment. The reason for my existence was more than likely fighting for her own, and I couldn't do a fucking thing to help.

I sat with Jessie for almost an hour, humming in an effort to keep her calm. She just stared off in the distance, occasionally she would do one of those hiccups that you get after crying for so long. Several people tried to take her away from me, but she wouldn't let go.

Mikey came waddling in with Alice behind him. He looked to of just woken up from his nap as he toddled over to Jessie and I.

He held up his arms for me to lift him up. "Dada. Up."

I swallowed hard as I brought him in my arms. Hot tears slipped down my cheeks as I cradled Jessie and Mikey in my arms.

"Edward," Jessie whispered. "He just called you Dada."

"I know, baby." I cried harder when Jessie tried to wipe my tears away.

Alice's sobs echoed throughout the room as Jasper brought her into his arms. Em and Rose sat quietly on the loveseat at a loss for anything to do. Em grabbed my cell phone off the coffee table when it started ringing.

"They found them. They're flying them to Forks General now."

I picked up both of the kids and started heading for the door. "How is she?"

Em trailed behind me as Jasper opened the front door. " She's unconscious, but Jake said she had been awake at one point."

"He's okay then?" I was already strapping Mikey into his car seat. Jessie was getting herself strapped in and was ready to go by the time I got to the driver's side door.

"Yes, I guess so. I'm coming with you, bro."

"Then get in."

We took off towards the hospital with several cars following behind us.

We made it to the ER to find out they were accessing Bella while Jake was getting a CAT-Scan. Evidently, he had a nasty bump on his head.

My dad had gotten privileges to assist the trauma team, so he was the one to come out and give us an update.

"We're treating her for mild hypothermia. She's got a few cracked ribs and is very groggy, but once we get the warm fluids in her she should be okay."

I relaxed slightly, as much as I could with both kids hanging onto me for dear life.

"Can we see her?" I believed my father, but I had to see with my own eyes.

"I'll come get you when she's a little more coherent. I'm sure she'll be asking for the kids." My father squeezed my shoulder before walking back to the trauma bay.

It was twenty minutes of pure hell before my father came back out and brought me and the kids back to see Bella.

**/&/**

**BPOV**

My mind drifted in and out of a heavy fog. I could hear voices and I could feel my mouth opening then sound coming out, but I had no idea what I had said.

I slowly felt warmth returning to my body at the same time as the ache spread throughout. I tried to open my eyes a bit, but squinted at the harsh lighting.

"I'll have the nurse turn down the lights." The voice was familiar as the light behind my lids dimmed.

I tried again and when things came into focus I saw the face of my favorite doctor.

"Carlisle."

"Hey you. How you feeling?"

"Achy. Tired." My eyes wandered across Carlisle's face making me smile.

"I have several anxious people in the lobby waiting to see you."

"The kids." I rasped. "Edward." I tried to sit up, but the sharp pain in my chest made me think otherwise.

"I'll bring them in, just rest. You have a couple cracked ribs either from the fall or from Jacob's CPR."

"How's Jake?" I couldn't believe I hadn't thought to ask.

"He's fine. A bump on the head and slight concussion. He'll probably get to go home tonight, but you have to stay at least tonight."

"Can you just go get them?"

"Sure. Just relax and I'll be right back."

Only a moment later, I felt a small warm hand slip into mine. I turned my head to see my little girl, red puffy eyes and runny nose.

"Hey, baby. I missed you."

"We missed you." She hugged my arm tight while a few tears fell from her cheeks.

I looked up to see Edward holding Mikey. His eyes looked just like Jessie's. His cheeks were obviously wet from tears.

I whispered, "I love you" to him as he began stroking my leg. He whispered it back before clearing his throat.

"How are you feeling? Dad said you've got some cracked ribs."

"Just tired and achy. I have to stay the night, but it looks like I might be down for a while." I smiled as much as I could without becoming uncomfortable.

"Me and Edward can take care of you, Mommy. We can make you soup and grilled cheese like you do when I'm sick."

I looked down into my daughter's watery eyes. "That sounds perfect."

"You know I'll be at your beck and call, plus Alice will be chomping at the bit to help."

"I just want to wrap up with you guys and sleep for a few days." I yawned as Mikey started to whine for me. "Can you let me hold him?"

Edward laid Mikey down carefully by my side. He snuggled into the crook of my neck mumbling "pretty Mama" like he usually did.

"He called Edward 'Dada'. Is that okay, Mommy?"

I looked up to see the hope in Edward's eyes. "Of course it is. He doesn't remember your daddy and Edward is his step-daddy. Edward is all he knows, but we will make sure he knows all about Daddy when he's old enough to understand. Okay?"

"Yeah. It was just weird. Edward and Alice were both crying after he did it."

I let out a soft laugh. "I'm sure they were. They were probably happy but sad. I know I'm not explaining this right. Mommy is very tired."

"Let me take the kids out to Alice." Carlisle came and picked up the now sleeping Mikey from my side. "I think Jasper was getting some ice cream. Let's go see."

Jessie took Carlisle's hand before turning to me. "Night, Mommy."

Then they were gone and Edward was sitting at my side.

"You scared me to death, love. You are never going surfing again."

"Don't worry." I laughed. "I'm handing in my boards. I'm sorry. The wave just came over so quickly."

"Shh. You're fine now. Let's just get you better and home where you belong."

"Yes, but one thing first."

"What's that?"

"A kiss."

Edward bent down and softly pressed his lips to mine. Slowly we continued the dance with our lips and a little bit of tongue until I heard a distinct throat clear behind us. We stopped and looked to where the noise had come from.

"Dad?" I tried to act like I wasn't the teenager he used to catch making out after curfew.

"Guess I missed a couple of things. Mind explaining?" Charlie crossed his arms at his chest while methodically moving towards the two of us.

"Chief Swan, we can explain." Edward looked terrified. Then I noticed he was looking at the gun belt with the loaded revolver around my father's waist.

"Uh huh." My dad raised his eyebrows towards me.

"Before Mike passed away, he told me he wanted me to be happy and cared for."

Edward took my hand in his. "He had a similar conversation with me. He asked me to be here for Bella and the kids. He said he knew I was already in love with her."

"I wasn't sure if I should pursue anything with Edward because I wasn't sure if I would do it just because Mike wanted me to or if I really wanted to. It turns out it was both. So, we've been seeing each other secretly for a while, and while we were in Las Vegas last month we got married."

Charlie collapsed into a nearby chair. "You should have warned me to sit down." He scrubbed his hand over his face before bringing his eyes back to focus on mine. "I love you, Bells. I know what Mike meant to you and the kind of unselfish guy that he was, I can see him doing something like that. If you two are happy then I'm happy too. I'm learning life is too short. We gotta take every chance we can to be with the ones we love."

"I love him, Dad. I do."

"Uh huh. Do many people know about this?"

I looked to Edward to explain as my eyes started to droop.

"Jessie and Mikey, then Alice and Jasper, and my family. We weren't really sure how anyone else would take it, so we've been keeping it to ourselves."

"If that's what you want, no one will hear it from me. Now, Dr. Cullen says you need to stay overnight. Alice and Jasper said the kids can stay with them. If you're gonna stay Edward, I think you'll need to be a little more discrete."

"I will."

"We will, Dad." I yawned as my eyes slid shut. "Love you."

**/&/**

**EPOV**

I watched her while she slept. I'd done it before, for hours even, but this night was different. It was the night she survived.

In all the time I had loved her, I hadn't known what it really was. Facing the very real possibility of losing her did something to the cosmic make-up of my soul. She wasn't only my wife, she was my reason for being. Being alive, being in love, being a husband, being a father. All because of her. I could do it all without her, but I knew for a fact I never wanted to find out how.

At about 1:00 AM I heard a rap on the door. I straightened up in the hard hospital chair that sat beside Bella's bed to see who was coming in. I'd assumed it would be a nurse bringing medication or to take her vital signs, but I would never be that lucky. It was Jacob Black.

"Hey. How is she?" He shut the door behind him and made his way into the room to stand by her sleeping form.

"They've got her on some pretty good pain meds. They say she'll be out until morning, but she should be okay."

"Yeah." He rubbed at the back of his neck. "I guess I don't know my own strength. Cracked a couple of her ribs, huh?"

"Yeah. She'll heal." I turned to look at her angelic sleeping face, then turned back to look him dead in the eye. "She always does."

He staggered back a bit. I'd guessed the look worked. He knew exactly what I had meant.

"You'll have her call me when she wakes up? Seth really wants to make sure she's okay."

I nodded. "Yes, for Seth."

He nodded before approaching the bed and squatting down next to it. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut as he left a kiss on her knuckles. My stomach churned just a little more than it had when he walked into the room. He whispered something I couldn't make out, then he was up and gone with a soft click of the door.

The sun rose and with it came many visitors. Too many, I thought. Jacob and Seth. Angela and Ben. Tyler. Alan and Mary Newton with the kids. My parents. Em and Rose. Alice and Jasper. Charlie. They were all in and out while Bella sat quietly listening to all their stories of fear for her life. Everyone uttering that they wouldn't know what they'd do with out her.

She'd just changed into some clothes Angela had brought her when I finally had a second alone with her.

"You've been pretty quiet today." I hugged her around the waist from behind, my chin resting on her shoulder.

"Have I?" She fidgeted with the plastic hospital belongings bag.

"You know you can tell me." I kissed one of my ten most favorite spots, just below her earlobe.

"I just don't know how much longer I can keep us a secret. I know people were suspicious of you being here overnight, but you know what?" She turned in my arms and placed her forehead on my chest. I listened intently as she began to mumble. "Everyone kept saying they were so worried, so glad I was okay. They didn't know what to do without me." She brought her chin up and I stared into her tear filled eyes. "But, I've been there. I've had to move on. I've had to live without him." Her hot tears rolled down her cheeks and onto my shirt. "They act like their lives would be at a stand still, like they couldn't take a step without feeling the loss. What does that say about me, about what I've done?"

I pulled her into a hug, holding her as tightly as I could without hurting her. "They don't know. They can't possibly speculate on what they would or wouldn't do. Mike had the presence of mind to think of your well-being. He knew you loved him. He knew how devoted you were to your family. He didn't want you wallowing and miserable. He wanted you to be strong and happy so you could give your kids a good life. Somehow he knew that included me. I don't care any more about what other people will think. I called Mike my friend and he trusted me enough to be the one to help heal his family. If other people think he was wrong then they can just go fuck themselves." She laughed and gasped in the same breath.

"We can be happy and still miss him. He's gonna be with us all the time. Through the kids, through us. Part of him will always be alive in our hearts, but we've accepted that he's gone. They have to choose to be happy with our decisions or not. It might be painful, but we can only do what's best for us and that is being together."

She pulled back and caressed my cheek with the back of her fingertips. "When did you get so smart?"

I smiled before kissing both her eyelids softly. I whispered, "The day I found you."

**/&/**

**BPOV**

I sat in my red taffeta dress holding Angela's hand as she took deep cleansing breaths.

"Five minutes," Alice cheerily announced as she came back into her living room.

"This is really happening." Angela continued to try to control her breathing. "I can't believe this is really happening."

"You love Ben and even though this happened fast, you've known him your entire life." I wiped a stray tear rolling down her cheek. "You've got the wedding of your dreams just outside, waiting for the perfect bride. Let's go put Ben out of his misery."

She stood and nodded her head up and down. "I'm ready."

Alice, Angela, Alan, and I made our way out of Alice's back door and down to the beach where the wedding was being held.

I looked Angela over one last time. Her hair was down in soft waves gathered slightly with the comb of her veil. Her simple strapless ivory dress flowed in the late afternoon breeze. She was breathtaking.

Alice and I both gave her a kiss before walking down the aisle and taking our places.

Ben's eyes lit up brighter than any fireworks I had ever seen when he saw Angela walking with her father up the aisle. I remembered seeing a similar look on Edward's face on our wedding day.

Angela held back the tears until the vows, then her facade started to crack. After the kiss, she let out the happiest cry I'd ever heard. Then instead of simply walking back down the aisle, Ben scooped Angela up bridal style and carried her while kissing her all over her face.

The rest of the evening went smoothly with several laughs and the odd moment of happy tears. Music blared while we all danced barefoot in the sand. I danced with almost every man there, some twice. I even got a dance with Edward before my dad cut in letting us know we were getting a tad too close.

"I know you just cut in, but do you think I might get a dance?"

My dad turned to see Jake standing behind him, pleading for my hand.

"Sure." My dad handed me over to Jake after kissing my cheek.

"I thought I might let you in on a couple of secrets," Jake whispered in my ear before kissing me just behind it.

I swallowed hard and stopped moving at that point. Jake and I had become closer since the day in the cave, but more like the best friends we were when we were kids. There were hugs, but no kisses. My neck felt strangely tingly, but in a very bad way.

"What?" My voice croaked out as I tried to slide my hands from his neck.

He took my elbows and pushed my arms back around his neck.

"I've accepted that job in Seattle. Rachel helped us find a place so we can move in the next couple weeks."

I sighed in relief. The job. "That's great, Jake. I know what a big opportunity it is for you."

"The thing is, it's a big house. Five bedrooms and three baths. A backyard that is slightly bigger than a matchbox, but still room for the kids to play." He stepped back from me to look down into my eyes.

"Wha-"

Jake placed his fingertip on my lips to stop me from speaking.

"Seth and I want you and the kids there with us. We love all of you. I love you. I want to be a family. I wouldn't mind making it even bigger."

My heart began pounding. I could feel the panic attack rapidly approaching.

Jake moved his hand from my back to grab something from his pocket then got down on one knee in front of me.

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly.

_This isn't happening. This isn't happening. THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!_

I opened my eyes to see his dark eyes smiling at me.

_Fuck! This is really happening._

I looked over to see my father holding Edward back from coming over. I felt a tear run down my cheek as pain surged through my chest.

"I've always loved you." I turned my attention back to Jake and the box with a square cut diamond ring in his hand. "Please do me the honor of becoming my wife and I promise this time will be forever."

I slipped my hand out of his and I started to back away. My body began shaking uncontrollably as I shook my head vigorously.

"Bells?" Jake looked up to me with pleading eyes.

I didn't know how I had the strength, but I turned and ran. I ran up the beach to the stairs that led to Alice and Jasper's house. I got in the house and up to my room where I locked the door. I disintegrated on to the bed before beginning to sob uncontrollably.

Thousands of memories flashed through my mind. Jake and I making mud pies when we were five. The first time we went fishing and actually caught something. Our first kiss. Our first date. Our first time. Our prom. Our wedding day. Happy. All happy. Then flashes of him leaving me alone in our apartment. Watching him pack his things while my heart broke in a million pieces. Looking in the refrigerator and finding only the liquid sustenance to numb the pain.

I couldn't stop it. Wave upon wave of pain that Jake had caused came rushing back to me. I grabbed my iPod from the bedside table to try to block it all out.

I hit shuffle and of course my trusted iPod guessed my mood. I tried to dry my tears as Christina Perri's "Jar of Hearts" began to play.

_No I can't take one more step towards you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are_

_Running around leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are_

Harsh, but exactly the way I felt at the moment. The song reminded me of all the reasons why Jake and I could never be. The next song came on and different kind of pain came with it.

_I miss those blue eyes_

_How you kiss me at night_

_I miss the way we sleep._

_Like there's no sunrise_

_Like the taste of your smile_

_I miss the way we breathe._

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No, I never told you_

_I just held it in._

_And now,_

_I miss everything about you_

_Can't believe that I still want you_

_And after all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you_

Mike. My Micheal. The father of my children and my savior from the darkness Jake caused in my life. Even with the sadness of the Colbie Caillat lyrics, I felt a sort of peace take over me.

Then happiness spread throughout my entire being as I heard my favorite Beyonce song begin to play.

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule had you breakin'_

_It's a risk that I'm takin'_

_I ain't ever gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

"I can feel your halo," I whispered along with Beyonce as I realized exactly what I needed to do. It was way past time. I knew it would hurt a lot of people, especially Jake,but it was time.

I stood and placed my iPod back on the bedside table. I smoothed my dress out and wiped my face. I looked to the mirror for a long moment and I saw the years of heartache and happiness flow through me.

"Edward is your family. He's your future. Isabella, get some balls and let the rest of the world know it."

Talking to myself in the mirror gave me the courage to do what I needed to do. I grabbed the chain with my ring on it and walked down to the living room where I found family and friends alike seemingly waiting for me.

Emmett and Rose were in the corner with Edward. Emmett held onto Edward's shoulder preventing him from making his way over to me. Alice and Jasper were sitting with Jessie and Mikey on the couch. My dad and Jake were huddled close in the doorway. My dad seemed to be talking him down off a ledge. Angela and Ben held each other as they stood with Mary and Alan by the fireplace.

"I'm sorry I ran off like that, but I'm glad you're all here. There are a few things I need to say." I took a deep breath before launching into the most emotional speech of my life. "When I was growing up, it was always me and Jake. From the day we were born, it was as if the planets aligned and our destiny was set. We were supposed to walk together, hand in hand, for the rest of our lives. That all went astray when Jake met Emily."

"I made a mistake," Jake cried as my father held him back from rushing to me.

"It doesn't matter. It took me awhile to realize, but none of that stuff ever really existed. I just thought it did." A tear rolled down my cheek. I quickly swiped it away. "Mike was always there for me. A devoted friend and a shoulder to cry on. He never asked for anything in return, he just gave of himself just to make others happy. The day I saw him save a little girl after she had fallen into a flowing river was the day I knew I loved him with everything I had. He gave me a happiness I never thought was possible at that time in my life. I made it my mission to give him the same happiness as his wife." I stopped and took a deep breath. I looked to Edward to see him smiling with teary eyes. He nodded me on knowing what I was about to do.

"When Mike knew he only had a little time left, he had a talk with both Edward and I. He talked to each of us separately about what he wished for me and the kids. He told us both that he knew Edward had feelings for me. Edward was not only my friend, but a loyal friend to Mike. He was torn up inside about his feelings for me. Mike put him at ease by letting him know that he was alright with Edward helping me and the kids through his passing. Mike told both me and Edward that we should be happy together. I think he wanted to make sure that I wouldn't fall back into the despair I felt after losing Jake. He wanted me healthy, happy, and able to give our children the best life possible without him." I held out my hand to Edward who was at my side in three swift strides.

"Mike will always be with us, in our hearts, in our memories. But we have to move on and I decided to move on with Edward. We love each other and are making a life together as husband and wife." I opened my hand to show Edward I had my ring. He took the ring off the chain and placed it where it belonged on my left ring finger.

"When?"

I looked up to see Angela's tear stained cheeks.

Edward spoke up for me. "When we were in Vegas in May. It was very spur of the moment, but we somehow knew it was right."

I noticed Jake collapsing onto the loveseat. He leaned down and put his head in his hands as he breathed heavily. "I guess that's a no then."

I let go of Edward and went to stand in front of Jake. "Even if there was no Edward, it would still be no. We had our time, Jake. Friends are all we can ever be."

Jake shot up from his seat and rushed out, the door slamming behind him.

I looked to Angela where she stood with her parents and Ben.

"Ang? I'm so sorry I didn't say anything. Until tonight, I really didn't know how." I approached them timidly, waiting for the words of hate to be sung.

"Mike actually talked to me too. I didn't agree with him and I told him so. I told Mom and Dad what he'd said. They agreed that it was ludicrous." She reached and pulled my hand into hers. "But I've watched and I've listened. It's been blatantly obvious that Edward has felt more than friendship towards you since the day you met. Then after Mike died, you let Edward in. You let him help you heal. Something you never did after Jake. Day by day, I could see that Mike was right as you slowly moved on. I'm upset you felt you couldn't tell us, but I understand. I love you. You'll always be my sister no matter what and all I want is for you to be happy."

"Oh, Ang. Thank you." I pulled her into a hug then felt Ben put his arms around both of us.

"We're happy as long as you are." Ben kissed the top of my head.

I pulled back to see Alan approaching Edward where he stood next to my father.

"You take care of our little girl and grandchildren and you won't have any problems with us." Alan shook a shocked, but happy Edward's hand.

"Thank you, sir."

"None of that sir stuff. You're family now. It's Alan."

"Thank you, Alan."

Angela nudged me over towards Edward where I went directly into his arms.

"I love you."

"And I you," he whispered before placing a soft kiss on my lips.

I could hear sniffles coming from the ladies in the room, happy tears that showed me how much they cared. They knew and it was okay. It was going to be alright. My life could finally really move forward with all the people I loved by my side. Except... My heart held onto a little ache at the thought of what Jake was going through at that very moment.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**BPOV**

"Eeeeeedddddddwaaaaarddd." I whined as he was suckling on my earlobe.

"I know you want to, baby. Come on." His lips traveled down my neck as his hands settled on my hips.

"Of course, I do. I'd be crazy not to." I rolled my eyes as the tip of his tongue circled all the little bumps going up my neck.

"Then what is the problem?" I felt his hardness press between my ass cheeks.

"I'm just not sure I'm ready. Do you really think I can do it?" I turned to pull him as close as I could without causing bodily harm while my arms slipped around his neck.

"Love, you've been preparing for a chance like this for years. You have to do it."

I bit my lip in concentration as I lowered my eyes to my ever expanding belly. "But the baby will only be three months old by then and I have deadlines to meet. How will I ever be healthy enough or have enough time to do all that needs to be done for three movies?"

I huffed and puffed as the little one who'd been inhabiting my belly for eight and a half months gave me a swift kick. Edward lead me over to the comfiest chair in existence that had been my haven as my body expanded.

Edward sat on the ottoman before grabbing my feet and beginning the daily ritual of rubbing them.

"You have spent years working your way to this point. The 'Redemption' series is being made into three movies, you're a producer, and now an Oscar winning director has asked you to play the character that's closest to your heart. I know you've only done a few cameos and television, but I know you can do this. They will accommodate you and the baby in every way. Plus, I'll be with you every step of the way. Come on. Say yes."

I sat in deep thought as my feet received the royal treatment. Since Edward and I had married over four years ago, our lives have been in constant chaos. My third book hit shelves before our first anniversary. Then the acting offers started pouring in. For some reason, one of Edward's director friends, Garrett, thought I would be perfect for a cameo on his new hit television show. So I did it and I loved it. It was bringing words to life, letting people visualize the written word. I did several other guest spots, my favorite being a former addict-slash-biker babe on one of those law shows who was accused of murder. I actually was nominated for a prime-time Emmy. I didn't win, but it was an honor to be nominated. All the while, I was raising my kids with my dead sexy husband and working on my next series of novels. The first had been published when I was five months pregnant with the yet-to-arrive Cullen.

Now I was faced with the dilemma of whether or not to play Rebecca Swift, my character from my first trilogy of novels. I knew her better than I knew myself and they wanted me to bring her to life on screen. I was terrified.

"I just don't know. They are thinking of guys like George Clooney and Josh Duhmel to co-star. That's a lot of pressure. Plus I've packed on a good forty pounds with your Cullen offspring. I'm not sure it will come off easy this time."

"Stop." He stopped rubbing my feet and rolled the ottoman forward so I could wrap my legs around his waist. "I know you can loose the weight with no problems. I know when you were writing you always saw a version of yourself as Becca. I can't imagine a more perfect person to play her. No more excuses, love."

"Damn." I pffted and blew a chunk of hair away from my face. "I hate it when you're right."

He slid off the ottoman to kneel between my thighs. "You love it." He leaned in and brush his lips against my own.

"I know."

A few not so chaste pecks later, we heard a pair of footsteps barreling down the stairs and into the living room.

"Mommy, are the cupcakes ready?"

Mikey, with his sparkling blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair, stoof anxiously waiting for an answer.

"They're cooling. I just have to frost them. They will be ready for your party, I promise."

I got a quick peck on the cheek from my birthday boy. "Thanks!" Then he ran off in search of his next activity to waste time on until he was ready to celebrate his fourth birthday.

"Help a pregnant lady out, Cullen." I held my arms up for his assistance. "I've got frosting to do."

**/&/**

I was working on the last minute details while the party was getting into full swing. The cupcakes were frosted, the punch was made, and I was just placing the last gifts in the goodie bags as I heard a set of footsteps coming into the kitchen.

"Bella?" The soft, unfamiliar voice startled me.

I turned to see a boy with dark cropped hair, beautiful russet skin, and warm brown eyes. My breath caught in my chest at the realization of who was standing before me.

"Seth?"

"Yup. Hope it's okay that I came. My aunt brought me." He stood nervously with a small wrapped present in his hand.

"It's more than okay." I swallowed hard, fighting the tears that were about to escape. I hadn't seen him or Jake in almost four years and I'd missed them terribly. "Come give me a hug."

He set the present on the counter and gently wrapped his arms around me. "I've missed you so much, little one."

He looked up to me. "I'm ten now. I'm not little anymore."

"I know" I gulped as a few tears ran down my cheek. "You'll always be that gorgeous little boy to me. Jessie is going to be so excited. Let's go see her."I took his hand and followed him out back to the party.

The second Jessie saw whose hand I was holding, she ran and tackled him to the ground. Their enthusiasm for their long stalled friendship radiated throughout the crowd of friends and family.

"Love? There's someone else who'd like to say hello." I turned to find Edward standing with a nervous Jake at his side.

"Jake? What are you doing here? Seth said he came with your sister."

I reached out for Edward and yanked him to my side.

"I called and talked to Edward and asked if we could come. He didn't mention you were expecting."

I smacked Edward in the arm.

"What? It didn't come up. He just wanted to come make peace. Seth is starting at Hale in the fall and he and Jessie will be in the same class."

I turned to Jake. "So you're really moving to Seattle this time?"

"Yeah and I needed to make amends to both of you. I was a douche."

Edward snorted a laugh.

"I know. I know. I was wrong and because of that both Seth and I suffered. I can't do that anymore. So I'm here asking forgiveness from both of you for being such an ass for so long."

I looked to Edward who must have had a long talk with him before even considering letting Jake set foot on our property. Maybe it was time to forgive even though I would never forget.

"We'll see. Let's just see how it goes." I held onto Edward as we made our way over to all of our friends and family.

The amount of children in our once tight knit group had grow significantly in the last few years. Alice went a little overboard having her daughter Jaslin, and son, Alistair, only eleven months apart. I felt for her having a two year old and a thirteen month old both running around in diapers. Rose and Emmett had their bundle of joy in eighteen month old Peter. He was a dickens that followed his cousin Mikey and tried every stunt and trick that he was able to copy; not so successfully most of the time. Angela and Ben welcomed little Brandon Micheal into the world just three months ago.

Even though I was overjoyed for all of my friends and family, I was dying to meet the little Cullen in my belly. Edward didn't want to know the sex of the baby; since we already had a boy and a girl he wanted it to be a surprise. It was driving Esme so crazy that she made me close my eyes at my last sonogram so she could get a look at what our little one was sporting between the legs. Since then, she'd been noticeably calmer while secretly working on the perfect nursery.

The kids stuffed themselves full of chocolate peanut butter cupcakes and vanilla ice cream after we sung "Happy Birthday." Mikey was in the middle of opening presents when the inevitable happened.

I took several deep breaths before making my way over to Edward where he was video tapping the festivities.

"Edward!" I shout whispered as he filmed Mikey playing with his new super huge goo spurting gun.

"I know, it's gonna make a mess, but I just had to get it."

"No, Edward. Put down the camera."

He turned and noticed the panic on my face. "What is it?"

"My water just broke. We need to go."

"Fuck!" The camera was passed off to a nearby Jasper before Edward motioned for Carlisle to come over. "Her water broke. We're going to the hospital. Can you and Mom handle this and meet us there when this is over?'

"Sure, son. Go. GO!"

Within five minutes, our hospital bag was in the car, we were both strapped in and on our way to Seattle Grace to deliver the newest member to the family.

**/&/**

My eyes were heavy as I blinked slowly. When I could finally focus, I could see Edward sitting next to me cooing with our little bundle in his arms.

"How's he doing?"

"Perfect. We just had a long discussion about what his name should be."

"You did now? What did you decide?" I turned on my side to caress my new little boy's cheek.

"Well, we have the whole Rosalie aspect to consider. We did promise to give our first born a nod to her. So I was thinking we could call him Whit. Shortened version of Whitlock, giving Rose, Jasper, and even Alice a little bit of acknowledgment."

"It's different, but... I like it. Did he have anything to say about his middle name?" I lazily worked my fingertips through Whit's downy bronze hair.

"Anthony."

"Whit Anthony Cullen. I love it. I love you." Edward leaned in for a kiss before I pushed him back a smidge. "You have a few calls to make."

"Most the family is waiting outside."

"Yes, them, but as my publicist and agent you need to get that contract for me. If I'm going to start filming my feature film debut in twelve weeks, I want it in writing before the workouts commence."

"I'll get right on it, love." Edward laughed a little as I sunk back into my hospital bed.

My eyes were heavy once again as I was pulled into unconsciousness, no need to dream because they had all come true.


End file.
